<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Master! by zation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691566">Yes, Master!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation'>zation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Auctions, BDSM, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cas' wings are expressive, Cockwarming, Collars, Dean gets paid to let Cas do what he wants, Dean wants this like nothing else, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Grace Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heaven is real, Human Dean, I suppose lol (I mean he's an actual angel so do our labels really matter?), Kissing, Light Humiliation, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Massages, Master Castiel (Supernatural), Master/Slave, Masturbation, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Cas, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slave Dean Winchester, Taboo Love, Tags are hard yo, Top Cas, Very Light Edging, Willing slave, Wing Kink, all is consensual, all the sex, but I guess it's kinda like prostitution more than slavery?, but that's not what it's called hehe, but there's contracts and shit, cockcage, crappy nsfw drawing, dildo, featured: zation's own version of Heaven and Hell and Angel hierarchy (no offense meant to anyone), humans are willingly auctioned out, it's more like an employment, light exhibitionism, mild violence, oh also Michael is a douche, or unintentional exhibitionism?, some or the other lol, sticky and wet sex, tags may change!, then back to more sex, very mild and brief angst, wing oil sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Apocalypse the humans have sold themselves to the Angels as slaves for the Angels’ enjoyment. The Angels pay well for the services exchanged and being an Angel’s slave is in high prestige so when one Dean Winchester finds himself depressingly short on cash it isn’t surprising that he turns to an auction house to offer himself up.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where it’s not precedent that an Angel Master and a human slave fall in love but also where Dean meets Cas and the rest, as they say, is history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background relationships - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester, past Cas/others - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection, Unfinished</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Auction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi y'all!<br/>So I'm back with another multi-chapter fic and it's my 100th fic posted on AO3 yay! (though not all of them are Destiel lol)<br/>To celebrate that, I'm finally starting this fic that's been in the works since <strong>2017</strong>, I kid you not. I've wanted to do this for so long and I even drew sketchy pencil fanart (inspired by yaoi) that's totally gonna feature in a scene somehow because this has to happen lmao</p><p>Anyway, without further do, let's jump into this story where Dean and Cas enter a strictly <em>platonic</em> sex slave/master relationship. Let's see how that works out for them with me at the helm hehe. Please enjoy!</p><p>(and as always, all my love and devotion to BeeCas, my beta and rock!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A long time ago, when the Earth was still young and the humans were just figuring out tools, the Angels fought a hellish war with the Demons. “The Apocalypse”, the humans would later dub it, “The War” the Angels call it. No one wants to know what the Demons called it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Humans and animals alike had rallied behind the Angels to protect their valuable Earth and led by the Archangel Michael and his mighty sword, the Angels eventually prevailed. The Demons were locked inside Hell and the gates were sealed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Earth was scorched and damaged but where there was will there would also be life and the humans were nothing if not resilient. The apocalyptic war having been brought upon Earth because of the Angel traitor Lucifer, the Angels took pity on the humans and helped them restore what had been lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever grateful, the humans offered the only thing they had as payment: themselves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since that day, humans offer themselves up as willing “slaves” to be bought at auctions. At the beginning such a slave would perform menial tasks over a set period of time for the Angel who purchased them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over the centuries, the service evolved and as the Earth enters the 21<sup>st</sup> century the human slave business has developed into a billion dollar industry where willing humans offer themselves up as a range of slaves in exchange for a fair salary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slaves such as gardener, secretary, servant, and perhaps the most popular one, pleasure slave.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Historian U.P. Ernest on the origin of the Angel slave industry</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Dean had kind of thought the auction would be more like the ones he saw on TV, where an auctioneer would display the object and people would yell out their bids. He had been nervous as fuck until Sam had informed him that the Angels had revised that strategy in 1075 when a minor dispute over a beautiful woman had turned into a full-blown feather ripping up in Heaven.</p><p>Nowadays the humans stood on display on small pedestals behind elegant velvet ropes and the human auctioneers managed a blind auction. Even better, Sammy had continued even though Dean wasn’t freaking out so much anymore and had lost interest, after the Human Rights Movement of 1807 the humans were able to choose the Angel who got to buy them.</p><p>Because the thing was that even though the humans were doing this willingly and would get paid, the HRM wanted the humans to have the right to refuse Angels if they wanted to. Dean thought that sounded a bit mean but considering that he was about to offer himself up as a pleasure slave he was relieved that the Angels had consented to the amendment.</p><p>Since the humans got a percentage of the bid, most humans chose the highest bidder anyway and Dean suspected he would do the same. He was after all doing this to get some cash. Why he had chosen to be a pleasure slave of all things still eluded his little brother but come on, who <em>didn’t</em> want to get their freak on with an Angel at some point? And Angels didn’t exactly date humans.</p><p>So yeah, Dean’s part-time job as a bartender didn’t pay all his bills and he had maybe been fantasizing about this for a while, why not take the leap and put himself out there, right? He knew people thought he was attractive and besides, the Angels had different tastes than humans, who was to say what they liked? And hell, if there were no takers he could always apply another time or come back and chose another position to sell himself as.</p><p>Except that was the thing, right? What if <em>no one</em> wanted him as a pleasure slave?</p><p>He shifted nervously where he stood on the pedestal, hands clasped behind his back and chest out, just like the auctioneer had instructed them to stand. There had been a ten minute briefing for the first-timers on what to do and what not to do and Dean had thought it all sounded pretty goddamn basic but as he stood here in the dark room he was getting more and more nervous.</p><p>Dean was in the auction house in San José, which was one of the bigger ones. That wasn’t the reason he’d chosen it, though. He’d simply gone there since it was closest to Palo Alto, where he shared a small apartment with his brother Sam, who went to Stanford. It was a good choice for a first time, Dean thought, since the auction house was regarded as one of the better ones on the West Coast. The Angels favored it too, mainly because it was one of the few that were color coded to make it easier for them. This way, if one of them wanted a pleasure slave they would just go straight to the red room instead of sifting through all the humans.</p><p>The room was big, like a warehouse, artfully decorated and painted a seductive scarlet red. There was basically no lighting right now, aside from the emergency exit light, but as soon as the auction started every pedestal would be illuminated by a bright light directly above each human. The pedestals stood at about six or seven feet apart and almost everyone was occupied by a human, some nervous and some excited.</p><p>Dean wanted to be excited and he had been, during the briefing and when he had gone with the other men to change into the tight underwear that left basically nothing to the imagination. He had gotten compliments from one guy and later two women and he had felt good.</p><p>Now he was starting to rethink this, should’ve maybe applied for a gardener position to begin with. Even Sammy had said so. Not that there was anything wrong with being an Angel’s pleasure slave, it was in high prestige, just like any other Angel slave position. But damn, it was bound to be different than a normal job, right?</p><p>His whole body jerked when the lights abruptly turned on and the guy to his right winked at him.</p><p>“Showtime.”</p><p>Dean just pressed his lips together because he could figure that out for himself, plus the auctioneer had told them not to speak unless spoken to. <em>“The Angels are kind,”</em> the auctioneer had said, <em>“and they will want to hear your voices but in due time”. </em>Angels loved obedience, after all.</p><p>Dean straightened his back when the big double-doors opened, and tried not to feel too self-conscious about how perky his nipples were in the cool room. He <em>was</em> attractive, there were <em>plenty</em> of Angels, and the auction would go on the <em>whole</em> day. Someone would choose him.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>They had breaks every two hours where the humans could eat, go to the bathroom, and stretch their muscles and the Angels could place their bids with the auctioneer. Four hours and half-way into their day, they were getting back from their second break and Dean had calmed down a little after talking to a couple of veteran slaves who assured him that first-time jitters were common.</p><p>A lot of Angels had come and gone and more than one had come back to look at him again, taking care to read the little plate in front of his pedestal where his name and auction house number was printed. It made him preen to think about and that, too, helped him relax as he climbed back onto the pedestal.</p><p>He had even recognized some of the Angels and he couldn’t wait to get home to Sammy and tell him that <em>Barachiel</em>, the Archangel of Blessings, had made big eyes when he caught sight of Dean. Barachiel was a reasonably handsome male angel, his wings were a metallic brown and looked sleek compared to the Angel he walked with. Dean didn’t know her name but though her wings were fluffier than Barachiel’s, Dean liked his better. Might be because she had been completely uninterested in Dean but Dean liked Barachiel a bit and had given him a wink, which had made the Archangel grin.</p><p>So yeah, beginning of the fourth hour Dean was pretty certain he would have at least one bid in his basket at the end of the day. To be perfectly honest Dean had thought he would receive mostly female Angel bids but secretly he kind of wanted a male Angel. Dean swung both ways and had done so ever since he had figured out how to fuck his hand properly but there was just something about a strong male Angel pinning him down that got Dean’s engine going.</p><p>That said, all Angels were more than ten times as strong as the strongest human and even the dainties female Angel would be able to toss Dean around as if he was made out of paper. Their appearance didn’t reflect their powers whatsoever but was merely the form they had been molded into when they were created. An Angel’s powers were determined by the Angelic Choir they belonged to, to which there were nine.</p><p>Archangels were the highest ranked and the leaders of the Seraphs, who in turn belonged to the highest Choir, the Seraphim. Most humans knew the names of the Archangels, and to some extent their faces, as they were the ones who dealt the most with humans outside of the slave business. To be honest, Dean couldn’t believe how many Archangels and Seraphs he had seen so far today. He couldn’t wait to get home and tell everyone about this.</p><p>Dean had always thought the Angels were kind of cool in that celestial way of theirs, not to mention their wings. Some were bigger than others, some were more ruffled than others, not one having the exact same color or marking as another. The color of the Archangels’ wings were always metallic but even there not one was the same as another.</p><p>It was truly a sight now that the auction was in full swing and the room was filled with chatting Angels, some stoic and some prattling on about the humans at display. Dean straightened his back and looked his fill, relaxed now.</p><p>“I have to say, you surprised me today, Cassie.”</p><p>Dean turned his head minutely at the sound and nearly choked when he saw that it was Gabriel, the Archangel of Messages, who was speaking as he walked beside a black-winged Angel. Goddamn, there were <em>definitely</em> a lot of hot-shot Angels here today. At their next break Dean vowed to ask a veteran slave if that was common in San José or if he had just been lucky.</p><p>“Hardly.”</p><p>Damn, that black-winged Angel had a nice voice. Dean forced himself to look straight ahead as the two angels stopped to look at the human to Dean’s right. The auctioneer had told them not to meet the Angels’ eye if not requested and also not to gawk like a moron. Dean understood why but fuck if it wasn’t difficult.</p><p>Angels were after all millions of years old warriors of <em>God</em>, forgive Dean if he was a little eager and a lot star-struck.</p><p>“Hardly? What do you mean, hardly?”</p><p>“It’s not the first time I’ve bought a pleasure slave.”</p><p>A <em>really</em> nice voice, Dean reflected absently.</p><p>“I just meant since your last one from the States didn’t—” Gabriel cut himself off when the black-winged angel gave him an unimpressed glare. “Fair enough. Guy or gal?”</p><p>“I haven’t deci—” they stopped in front of Dean and for a moment Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the black-winged Angel’s strikingly blue eyes. They were fucking <em>electric</em>. “Guy.”</p><p>Dean blinked and tried not to preen as he turned his eyes to stare passively out over the room.</p><p>Gabriel clicked his tongue. “Dean Winchester,” he read out loud. “Looks young, do you think it’s his first time?”</p><p>“Possibly,” the other Angel answered in a low rumble.</p><p>Dean thought it should feel weird that they talked about him like he wasn’t there when they could just ask him but somehow it felt natural. Plus the auctioneer had said they would do that.</p><p><em>“You are a commodity to them today,” </em>he had said during the briefing. <em>“They will look at you, perhaps speak to you, perhaps ask you to do something minor. There will be no obscene public display of nudity or anything of outright pornographic content but they might ask you to flaunt what you’ve got. You will do so only perfunctory, if they want more they will have to buy you. The Angels know this too, they’re a well-behaved bunch.”</em></p><p>Maybe it shouldn’t be, but the thought of the Angels looking at Dean as live-stock was a turn-on for him. He felt that even more now, with the black-winged Angel’s burning eyes roaming his body and face.</p><p>“Well,” Gabriel said after a moment, pulling on the ‘L’. “I’m gonna head over here and look at the ladies.”</p><p>“I thought you said you wanted a secretary.”</p><p>“Pleasure slaves can be secretaries too,” Gabriel sniffed, his silver wings ruffling as he turned to walk along the row of humans.</p><p>It was true what he said and Dean had at first thought about signing up for more than one position. There was really no reason why he couldn’t work as a gardener and still have sex with his Angel Master, except for Dean saying so. And the humans who did two or more tasks got paid more and ranked highest in the biddings, of course. But then Dean was new to this and pleasure slaves got great money as it was.</p><p>In essence, he thought, pleasure slaves already did two tasks because being a pleasure slave wasn’t only about sex, it could be about company too. Some Angels preferred to treat the human as a sort of sex service and some kept them almost as house pets. The auctioneer had assured Dean and the rest of the newbies that he would control the prices depending on what the humans agreed to perform.</p><p>Before coming to the auction house Dean had had to fill out forms, checking box after endless box marked “willing”, “unwilling”, and “indifferent” and the things he had had to consider ranged from chaste things like pure company to full on BDSM stuff that scared the crap out of him.</p><p>Because, let’s be honest, just liking someone’s appearance wasn’t really enough for the Angel to know if they would be able to live out the wants and needs the human was supposed to fill for them. That was what the forms were for and if a human was bought there would even be a Compatibility Meeting between the Angel and the human up in Heaven, just the two of them. It was only after that had gone well that the auction house and human would get paid and the final contracts would be signed.</p><p>Dean hadn’t honestly thought there were so many things to consider when he had first hatched the brilliant idea of becoming an Angel slave but damn. He was glad for them, though, because it made him feel safe to know he would always have the opportunity to say no.</p><p>Not that that option was on the forefront of his mind right now, not with those blue eyes raking up and down his mostly naked body.</p><p>“So, Dean Winchester,” the black-winged Angel said in that low rumble, almost as if he was tasting Dean’s name and fuck if that didn’t feel good. “Is this your first time being a pleasure slave or the first time being a slave at all?”</p><p>Dean swallowed to get some goddamn moisture going in his mouth before he looked down at the Angel, feeling strangely demure in his presence.</p><p>“First time overall, sir,” he answered honestly and hoped that that wouldn’t turn the Angel off. Looking at him now Dean could tell that he was exactly Dean’s type. For fuck’s sake, he even had the perfect stubble to rub against Dean’s inner thighs. That would burn so good, Dean just knew it.</p><p>“That’s good,” the Angel quirked his lips in what Dean took as a smile. “I like that.”</p><p>Dean wanted to say something clever about that but felt a little dumbstruck under the Angel’s intense gaze. And the auctioneer had said not to speak unless spoken too and Dean didn’t think an offhand comment like that counted as speaking to. But still, he wanted to look and sound enticing and not only because this Angel was handsome as all hell but because he was the first Angel who had spoken to him at all.</p><p>He didn’t really have time to come up with something smart, though, because the Angel gripped the taut velvet rope that acted as a divider between the Angels and the humans and leaned in a bit, his wings ruffling slightly.</p><p>“Relax your pose, let me see you.”</p><p>Dean swallowed and tried to comply. He shifted on his feet and let his arms hang by his sides, feeling a bit stupid just standing there. The Angel was looking his fill, though, so that felt nice. His wings were in constant motion and Dean knew that the wings relayed some kind of language for the Angels.</p><p>Aside from the Angelic language Enochian, Angels communicated partially telepathically and partially with their wings. Much like body language could tell a person what another human was thinking, an Angel’s wings could give him away.</p><p>One of the veteran slaves had boasted that he by now was well-acquainted enough with Angel wings that he could understand them pretty well and as Dean watched the charcoal blackness behind this Angel he was inclined to believe the veteran.</p><p>“That is good,” the Angel repeated in a murmur. “Turn around. Yes, good, lift your arms, stretch.”</p><p>Dean still felt stupid but he did everything the Angel wanted and got praised for it. It was actually starting to feel pretty good and he could feel his cheeks heating as he held back burgeoning arousal because fuck if he was going to get a boner here just because an Angel he didn’t even know the name of was staring at him.</p><p>“You are very pretty,” the Angel stated when Dean had turned back around again. “Have you been told that before?”</p><p>Dean was definitely blushing now and he hated how easily he did that, like a schoolgirl. It made his freckles stand out too and made him look younger than his 28 years.</p><p>“I have,” he swallowed. “Sir.”</p><p><em>“Call the male Angels sir and the female Angels ma’am,”</em> the auctioneer had instructed. It felt insufficient.</p><p>“Do you agree?” the Angel quirked his lips again when Dean hesitated to answer. He knew a lot of people had told him he was handsome but he had a hard time thinking about himself objectively.</p><p>“I believe beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder,” he mumbled, feeling shy when the Angel’s wings fluffed up suddenly. He didn’t know why they did that and he hoped it wasn’t because of anger.</p><p>“Let me see you touch yourself.”</p><p>“What?” certainly not touch like jerk off, right? The auctioneer had after all been very specific about obscenities.</p><p>The Angel quirked his lips for the third time and Dean was starting to like it. “Your chest and arms. Pretend like you are showering, let me see you use your hands to soap yourself up.”</p><p>That was a weird request, right? But okay, if the Angel wanted to see that, then who was Dean to say no? He just blinked once at the Angel, waited for a beat to see if he was kidding or not and then he raised his hands and started to do just as the Angel had asked.</p><p>He supposed, as he slowly rubbed his hands down his chest, that this was another way to show off his body. It looked innocent enough at a quick glance but for Dean it felt more intimate, with the Angel’s eyes tracking his hands like that.</p><p>And here was the thing, Dean’s nipples had always been pretty sensitive. He liked having them played with during sex and he usually tweaked one while jerking off. So when he showered normally he tried not to touch them too much unless he wanted to wake the beast that was his dick because that fucker could be persistent.</p><p>But that would look weird, right? Right. So instead of avoiding them like he usually did he let his palms swipe over them and they were pebbled enough from the chilly room for him to react with a little gasp that he quickly stifled. One glance down at the Angel told him that he had heard and if the way he gripped the velvet rope was anything to go by he liked what he saw.</p><p>Yeah, there was no way Dean wouldn’t be aroused enough to not be visible if this continued so he avoided his nipples after that. Up until three weeks ago he had been working part-time as a mechanic during the days he didn’t bartender. It was the loss of that job that had made him turn to the Angel slave business and it was also thanks to that job that his hands were fairly calloused. And normally that was kind of nice but fuck, he <em>could not</em> get a boner right now.</p><p>“That’s enough,” the Angel stated then, saving Dean from having to embarrass himself. “Would you please turn around and bend over?”</p><p>Fuck yeah, okay. Dean had checked the “willing” box for switching and he was secretly hoping to high Heaven that he would be bottoming for an Angel just like this one and of course that would mean the Angel would want a good look of his ass. Still, just bending over up here on the pedestal where everyone could see felt a little awkward.</p><p>And yet he had just pretend-showered for this Angel, he reflected absently as he turned around and bent over, trying to display his ass in the most appealing way. He glanced to the sides and noticed that the guy to his right was looking over at him with obvious interest.</p><p>“Very good,” fuck that rumble sounded good. “How bendy are you? Can you touch your toes for me?”</p><p>Fuck. If the Angel had just asked, Dean probably would have said no because he didn’t think he was that bendy but the Angel had just gone and added <em>“for me”</em> and Dean just fucking loved to please. Loved it when his partners took pleasure in his willing compliance.</p><p>He shifted his stance and managed to poke his toes even though it put strain on his calves.</p><p>“Good boy,” the Angel rumbled and Dean had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself.</p><p>Okay, so maybe he had a bit of a dom kink, maybe that was the truth about why he was here. Subbing for an Angel would be the best because they were stronger and more powerful than Dean in every aspect. They had fought against <em>Demons</em> and had lived. Dean wanted to submit but he hadn’t really found a lover that could do that for him, that he could respect enough to give that trust but an Angel was just perfect.</p><p>So <em>there</em>, that was Dean’s secret agenda all out in the open all thanks to one blue-eyed, black-winged Angel and Dean didn’t even know his name yet. By God, he hoped he would after today.</p><p>When he straightened and turned back the Angel was looking at him as if he knew. As if he could see Dean’s yearning etched in his soul and fuck, Dean wanted that to be true too because there was no way Dean would be able to voice this particular yearning. Oh, he had checked the “willing” box for subbing but that wasn’t really the same thing and judging by the Angel’s intense stare he knew that too.</p><p>“Will you do one last thing for me?” Dean would fucking walk out of here with the Angel right now if he asked, contract or no contract. “Sit down at the edge of the pedestal, come closer to me.”</p><p>Dean swallowed and complied. They weren’t supposed to get off the pedestals and there would be no Angel-human touching whatsoever but technically Dean was still on the pedestal and the Angel was still a good three feet away.</p><p>“Show me,” the Angel said, his voice low and intimate. “Show me you.”</p><p>It took a moment for Dean to understand and when he did he glanced down at his crotch and the semi he was sporting now. He shouldn’t, should he? Except… well, he wanted to and the auctioneer had told them that they could quickly flaunt what they had and he had to have been talking about this, right?</p><p>He glanced at the dude to his right and again found him openly staring at Dean, hungry eyes glued to Dean’s crotch. That, for some reason, made Dean uneasy and he ducked his head, fisting his hands against his thighs as he glanced shyly up at the Angel.</p><p>The Angel took one look at the guy on Dean’s right and then suddenly flared out his wings. Huge, black, double-jointed wings spread out from his back, wider than the Angel was tall by far. He pressed them between the pedestals, effectively using the mass of black feathers to shield Dean from view.</p><p>Dean drew a sharp breath and knew from that fucking moment that he <em>definitely</em> had a wing kink. Fuck, he wanted to touch, wanted those feathers to slide over his skin, wanted them to touch his dick.</p><p>“Show only <em>me</em>,” the Angel emphasized and Dean gulped, nodding way too eagerly.</p><p>They probably didn’t have a lot of time because even though there wasn’t any touching Dean suspected that this was bending the rules a bit and he didn’t want the auction house to get mad at him or the Angel.</p><p>So with that in mind he practically yanked his provided underwear down, letting one hand touch his dick and balls to try and show them off as best he could. He knew that Angels were different, they had different desires and needs but fuck, Dean was still a human and like most humans he was fond of his dick and he wanted the Angel to like it too.</p><p>His semi bobbed in the air for a moment and the Angel hummed pleasantly.</p><p>“Perfect. You are perfect, Dean Winchester.”</p><p>“N-nah…” Dean mumbled and tried to tuck himself back in without touching too much because damn if it didn’t feel good when this Angel looked at him like this.</p><p>“Perfect,” the Angel repeated and he withdrew his wings as soon as Dean’s dick and balls were secured in his underwear again.</p><p>With that he took a step back, looking all prim and proper again as if he hadn’t just been staring at Dean’s junk as if he wanted to eat him alive. He swiped his gaze up and down Dean’s whole body once more before turning and marching back where he had come from.</p><p>“Fucking hell, dude,” the guy to Dean’s right said as soon as they were alone and Dean was climbing back on the pedestal again.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Dean mumbled, still feeling pleasantly buzzed.</p><p>After that there really was no calming down. Dean’s body was fired up and he needed to jerk off right the fuck now, his mind a jumble of thoughts about the Angel. Who was he? How could Dean find out if the Angel didn’t place a bid? Fuck, what if he <em>didn’t </em>place a bid? He had to, right? After all that, he fucking had to.</p><p>No other Angel had even talked to Dean. Not even the ones who had come back to look a second time. The only other one to even react had been Barachiel and all he had done had been staring with wide eyes.</p><p>No he had to place a bid and Dean would take it, he didn’t even care if it was low. It was still bound to be more than nothing, which was what he had now.</p><p>But, and this made him especially distracted, what if the Angel had liked everything so far but then read Dean’s dossier and decided that their kinks didn’t match up at all? Like, what if the Angel was into scat? Dean was a hard no on that one but he had been pretty generous in other aspects so maybe that would make it enticing enough?</p><p>Fuck, Dean was so absorbed in remembering what he had checked “willing” on that he almost missed when Michael, like <em>the</em> Michael, Archangel of Military, stopped in front of Dean and looked at him with contemplation.</p><p>And <em>shit</em>, Dean was still sporting that goddamn semi and of course Michael noticed and stared hard at it. His eyes weren’t as pleasantly intense as the other Angel, though, and Dean almost squirmed on the spot, wanting to turn away.</p><p>“You. Turn around,” Michael said in a commanding tone and it should make Dean want to submit, he thought, but nope, being submissive wasn’t as easy as that and he didn’t want to be, at all.</p><p>That tone reminded Dean of how his father had spoken to him when he was still alive and it was a wide stretch between a good dom being commanding and how his old marine of a father had bossed him around.</p><p>Still, he did as he was told and turned around slowly, hoping that that would be it and for once someone was listening because Michael seemed satisfied, or perhaps he had found Dean to be lacking, because he walked away shortly after without saying another word.</p><p>“You’re popular,” the guy to Dean’s right said when they were relatively alone again and Dean just shrugged.</p><p>“Guess we’ll see about that when the auction’s actually over.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Turned out Dean was <em>very</em> popular. Over a period of eight hours he had raked in almost fifteen bids and the auctioneer had told him that he should be proud about that number. Dean felt a bit stunned, to be honest. Especially since he had feared he wouldn’t get a single one.</p><p>The auctioneer gave Dean files to take home with him, containing information about every Angel that had placed a bid, complete with the actual number and a copy of forms similar to the ones Dean had filled out. Included was also a short bio on the Angel, a photo, and a short description of what they were looking for.</p><p>The last part ranged from simple company, sounding almost as if Dean was expected to sit on a pillow like an expensive show pet, to sex slave complete with a list of varying kinks. The auctioneer told him he had two days to decide so he took everything home and dutifully read through every file.</p><p>But only after he had hastily rifled through them in search of that black-winged Angel.</p><p>And to Dean’s immense pleasure he was there. The second highest bidder, outbid only by Michael, much to Dean’s surprise.</p><p>It turned out the Angel was named Castiel, Seraph of Solitude, and he wanted a human for both company and sex. And fucking yes, Dean didn’t even have to think about this decision after reading through Castiel’s kinks.</p><p>Highest bidder or not, Dean wanted this Angel and the sum was hefty enough that he didn’t have to feel bad about it either. And really, who would when they would have someone like Castiel fucking them? Certainly not Dean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Compatibility Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love y'all and your wonderful responses and support! Thank you ♥♥♥</p><p>So, without further ado, let's dive into the next chapter and enjoy Dean being thirsty af (yes, it's gonna be that kind of fic lol)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel seemed to be a pretty straight-forward Angel. His dossier was perfunctory and Dean liked that, liked that the Angel knew exactly what he wanted because that made it easier for Dean to perform.</p><p>Castiel wanted a pleasure slave for casual sex, mostly like stress-relief by the sound of it, and for company. Reading up on him he seemed kind of lonely and Dean didn’t know if that was because he was the Seraph of Solitude or if it was because of another reason. Hell, at this point Dean didn’t really care.</p><p>Judging from Castiel’s list of kinks, this hot at sin Angel basically wanted to boss Dean around in the bed and then soothe him after with sweet touches. And to be perfectly honest that sounded exactly like what Dean had wanted.</p><p>“It’s almost like faith,” Jo, Dean’s friend and daughter to the owner of the Roadhouse where he worked part-time as a bartender, said when Dean told her about it when they were gathered at the bar.</p><p>Dean cringed a little at the mention of faith. He wasn’t exactly known as a devout man, despite wanting to serve an Angel.</p><p>“In any case it’s gonna be fucking awesome.”</p><p>Sam was there too, the three of them enjoying a drink before the evening rush came in, and he was reading through the stipulations of the Compatibility Meeting.</p><p>“It says here that the meeting is to take place on Sunday, 10 o’clock.”</p><p>Dean nodded and sipped his beer. “Jo’s covering the later half of my Saturday shift.”</p><p>Jo shrugged. “It’s no big deal if it’s just one time. He knows you have another job, right?”</p><p>“He should, I put it in my information,” Dean really hoped Castiel would be cool about that because even though Dean would get a pretty big sum just from the initial bid, no matter how the Compatibility Meeting went, he needed to keep his job at the Roadhouse.</p><p>“He might not want to share you, I heard Angels can be pretty possessive,” Sam said and handed back the paperwork to Dean.</p><p>“Then I guess I won’t do it,” Dean muttered, fiddling with the label on his beer bottle. “I’m doing this because I need a second income and even if he offers me good enough money so that I could quit the Roadhouse I would still need to have something to fall back on when my contract with Castiel ends.”</p><p>“How long does he want you for?” Jo asked and Dean frowned when he thought about it.</p><p>Usually the Angels bought slaves for anything from six months to a few years. Castiel wanted a slave for three months to begin with and with a chance of extension. As if he was cautious and wanted to use those first three months as some kind of extended compatibility test. Dean wanted to know if that was more normal than what he knew about, or if that at least was Castiel’s usual MO. Because if it wasn’t then maybe it was because he didn’t think Dean would have it in him to be a good slave?</p><p>Then again, maybe he chose to do it like that because Dean was new, he had after all asked about that and maybe he didn’t want to scare Dean.</p><p>“Only three months,” he said with a sigh. “So I’m gonna try and save as much money as I can, gotta get another job later.”</p><p>Sam nodded. “I’m looking too.”</p><p>“Sam, I told you not to.”</p><p>It was an old argument. Mom died when they were little, they lived off her life-insurance and watched their dad drink himself into a stupor. Dad’s liver collapsed when Dean was 21 and he died shortly after, leaving a depressingly small life-insurance. Dean sold their house and he and Sam shared a crappy studio apartment until Sam had graduated high school and then they moved to Palo Alto when Sam got his acceptance letter to Stanford, complete with a scholarship, thank fuck.</p><p>And all through it Dean worked his ass off to give Sammy what he needed and he would be damned if his little brother would have to start working now that he was in the middle of his pre-law studies. This was just a temporary low, Dean had been swinging three jobs before and it hadn’t bothered him, they had just gotten a bit comfortable with him only having two jobs and had been a bit blind-sided when the auto shop he had been working at had had to close. He would find another job soon and until then he would work as a slave, pleasuring this Castiel Angel.</p><p>To be honest, Dean had considered being an Angel slave a lot over the years but two things had held him back. Insecurity, and the fact that the Angels didn’t employ you indefinitely; they could be fickle. But times were getting dire this time around and Dean’s curiosity had gotten the better of him.</p><p>And it had paid off, he thought as he sat with Sam and Jo, discussing work and Angels, because he had gotten a chance to work for an Angel like Castiel and from what he had seen so far that would be awesome. Yeah, Dean couldn’t wait until Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Every auction house in the world was equipped with a Heavenly Elevator, that was to say the Angels had given humans a means to access Heaven but only under controlled circumstances. Each elevator was accessed with a card the Angels provided the humans with and nowadays the Angel who won a human at the auction would administer a card which was then provided to the human through the auction house.</p><p>Since Dean and Castiel hadn’t signed the contract for an extended employment Dean had only been given a temporary card. It would only work on the day for his Compatibility Meeting and if that went well and the proper contracts were signed he would get a card that would be DNA registered to him.</p><p>As Dean drove the short distance between Palo Alto and San José he tried to remember as much as he could about Castiel. He didn’t know what a Compatibility Meeting could entail but from what he had heard from the veteran slaves at the auction it could be anything from a short conversation to seriously perverted things, depending on what kind of slave you were.</p><p>With that in mind Dean had taken care to <em>really</em> rinse and clean himself this morning and he had also read through Castiel’s information once more.</p><p>All Angels belonged to a Choir — Castiel was in the Seraphim Choir — had a Domain — Castiel’s was Solitude — and a Designation — Castiel’s was Beekeeping. That last part had stumped Dean for a moment because all he had learned about Angels in school were about Choirs and Domains.</p><p>A Designation seemed to be like an Angel’s job, from what Dean had managed to Google about it, and this amused him in Castiel’s case. He couldn’t wait to see if the Angel would have like tens of millions of bee hives or something.</p><p>Every Angel had a living quarter up in Heaven, numbered for humans’ convenience and accessed through a keypad in the Heavenly Elevator, and each Angel could mould and change their living quarter as they pleased. Dean almost expected Castiel’s to have like, paintings of bees or something and considering how demanding and dominating he had been at the auction house it sounded so cute to call him The Beekeeper.</p><p>Dean grinned to himself as he parked in front of the huge auction house building, picturing stoic and stern Castiel cuddling bees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The people at the front desk of the auction house were just as nice as they had been last time and they talked him through the process of using the elevators. Since he was about ten minutes early he was advised to sit down for a moment because the elevators would take him directly to Castiel’s living quarters and all Angels liked punctuality.</p><p>It was just as well because Dean needed to take a moment to calm down anyway. Now that he was finally here, clutching his one-time card that would take him to Castiel and nowhere else, he was getting nervous again. He hoped he looked good but hadn’t really been instructed on what to wear except “casual attire” which honestly could be whatever at this point.</p><p>The woman at the front desk had also warned him that the elevator could make him queasy, at least until he had gotten used to it, and that of course made him queasy just to think about. Fucking hell, what if he arrived only to barf at Castiel’s doorstep? He was sure that would be a deal-breaker for the Angel and damnit, Dean needed the money.</p><p>Also, more than the money because he wasn’t exactly penniless yet, he fucking wanted to get to know this Castiel Angel dude who collected bees or whatever. Wanted his eyes on Dean’s naked body again and, more than that, wanted to feel the Angel’s black feathers against his heated skin.</p><p>Great, time to get in the elevator and Dean had gone from nervous to nauseous to aroused so fast he barely remembered how to use the card to call down an elevator.</p><p>“Fucking get a grip, Winchester,” he muttered to himself and walked over to the elevator that dinged and slid open its doors.</p><p>He punched in the number 151121, which was the number that he had memorized from Castiel’s dossier, and sighed with relief when the little light over the keypad switched from red to green and the doors slid closed again. Later, if he got a real card, he would be able to go to other levels too, if Castiel gave him the access, but for now his card would only accept this number combination.</p><p>The elevator made no noise, there was barely any movement, only a swooping feeling low in the pit of Dean’s stomach, and then he was standing in front of a blank door. He swallowed and put his palm against it like the front desk had instructed. This would alert the Angel inside, the woman had told Dean, like a doorbell but one that would tell the Angel inside exactly who it was at their door.</p><p>It only took a moment before the door swung open and Dean was met by the sight of a strangely human looking apartment. A small hall opened up into a spacious living room and beyond that he saw a hallway leading away on the left and an archway on the other side of the living room.</p><p>He couldn’t see what that archway led to and he didn’t care all that much, not when the view was blocked by the Angel himself, Castiel.</p><p>He was standing directly across from the door, arms crossed casually over his chest and small quirk on his lips as he stared directly at Dean. His wings were nowhere to be seen and Dean knew the Angels sometimes more or less stored their wings in the ethereal plane but even with that knowledge he found himself disappointed not to see the black mass of feathers behind Castiel.</p><p>Not that he didn’t look good without them, clad in suit slacks and a white button down, unbuttoned at the throat and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked like the definition of a casual businessman and Dean, for his part, almost stumbled when he stepped off the elevator, unprepared for how leaving it would feel and definitely taken by surprise by Castiel’s calm presence.</p><p>“Hi, um,” Dean looked down and rubbed the back of his neck before remembering himself and quickly looking up again. “Hi.”</p><p>That earned him an actual smile. “Hello, Dean,” Castiel let his hands fall to his sides and he went up to Dean just as the door closed behind Dean’s back. He extended a hand for Dean to shake, his grip firm and sure, palm warm and smooth. “I trust you found your way here without problems?”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” he cleared his throat, irritated at himself for sounding like a complete moron. Dean was an outgoing guy, he could handle meeting new people. But yeah, he was nervous and still a bit star-struck. And a part of him was still waiting for someone to jump out and yell “surprise, you’ve been punk’d!” because he couldn’t really let himself believe that an <em>Angel</em> would want to pay money to fuck him. “The auction house was very nice about it.”</p><p>Castel nodded amiably. “San José, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Dean bobbed his head. “Yeah, ‘s the closest one.”</p><p>Okay, so maybe small-talk wasn’t his thing. He did it well enough at the Roadhouse but that was different, part of his bartender job. This was… well he just wanted to know what Castiel wanted with him, other than what had been in the dossier.</p><p>Castiel seemed to either pick up on Dean’s nervousness or he wanted to get on with it as well because he stepped back and invited Dean deeper into his living quarters with an outstretched arm.</p><p>“If everything goes well today I will have some dress codes for you that I hope you’ll be able to comply with,” he quirked his lips as if he could read Dean’s mind when images of French maid outfits flashed before Dean’s eyes. “But for today I would just like for you to remove your shoes, you can utilize the rack by the door.”</p><p>He beckoned Dean to follow him when he was done with the request and Dean walked briskly down the hallway to the left, following Castiel. It gave him a moment to sneak a peek around the living room and the archway, which he noticed led into a kitchen.</p><p>“It’s a nice place you’ve got here,” he said, not only to be polite but because it really was.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Castiel said in a low murmur and opened a door on their right, showing Dean inside what was obviously an office. “I will give you the tour later.”</p><p>If there was a later, yeah Dean had understood as much. He kind of wanted to ask about that, and about the lack of bee hives in this undoubtedly, by human standards, normal-looking apartment. But more than that he wanted to know about today.</p><p>“So, um,” he tried to remain calm when Castiel turned his intensely blue eyes on him. “Since this is my first Compatibility Meeting, what… what do we do?”</p><p>They stopped by the desk and just by a quick glance Dean could tell that Castiel was probably working on something. There were documents everywhere, not to mention the weirder stuff like a heap of leafs and the husk of what looked like part of an old bee hive.</p><p>“There are a lot of things we can do, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice taking on a special warmth, one that made Dean’s body heat up. “But for today I would like for you to be my cockwarmer.”</p><p>And he fucking said it in such a matter-of-fact way that Dean found himself bobbing his head before the actual words registered in his mind. When they did he stiffened and turned to stare at Castiel with wide eyes. The Angel just returned his stare with a grin and went to sit down in his office chair.</p><p>“I would like for you to get on your knees between my legs and wrap those sinful lips of yours around my flaccid cock and keep it warm for me while I continue with my work,” he leaned back in his chair, calm as a fucking cucumber. “Would that be something you would be interested in?”</p><p>That was one hell of a way to test Compatibility, Dean thought, but fuck yeah he wanted to do it. Castiel was obviously testing several things here but most importantly he was testing if Dean would, and <em>wanted to</em>, do what he asked of him.</p><p>Castiel had pointed out in his information dossier that he would never be cruel but that he expected obedience. Dean categorized him as a kind, or even soft, dom, knowing there were several ways to dominate someone, and somehow that made him even more aroused to think about.</p><p>Castiel would take care of him, Dean was so fucking sure of this that he was sinking to his knees between the Angel’s open legs before he even found his voice to answer the question.</p><p>“I would, sir,” he said as bashfully as he could, placing his hands lightly on the Angel’s knees and delighting at being allowed the touch.</p><p>Castiel’s whole body positively radiated with satisfaction and Dean let it wash over him as the Angel reached down and cupped Dean’s chin. He brushed the pad of his thumb along Dean’s bottom lip and Dean let him without trying to lick him even though he wanted to taste the Angel. But Castiel hadn’t told him to and Dean wanted to do this right.</p><p>“Very good,” Castiel murmured intimately and then arranged them so that he was sitting in front of his desk and Dean was tucked into the leg space.</p><p>He leaned back again when they had gotten comfortable and Dean looked down at the floor when it felt as if he was cushioned even though there wasn’t a pillow under his knees. He touched the floor gently but found it hard to the touch. A chuckle from Castiel drew Dean’s attention back to the Angel.</p><p>“You will never get hurt as long as you are with me, Dean,” Castiel said gently and reached down to undo his belt and unbutton his slacks. “I want you to feel safe.”</p><p>Dean all but gulped when Castiel pulled out his dick, even soft it looked like a mouthful. Uncut, thick, with accompanying big balls tucked tightly underneath, yeah Dean loved the ladies but he sure as fuck was glad he had landed a male Angel. Castiel looked fucking delicious and Dean couldn’t wait to see him hard but knew it would have to wait. Still wanted him in his mouth, though.</p><p>“I do, sir,” he answered truthfully, making Castiel smile a pleased smile.</p><p>He reached down to cup Dean’s chin again, this time guiding him to his dick. Dean shifted on his knees, hands gripping Castiel’s legs for purchase more because he could than because he needed to. He opened up obediently when Castiel fed him his dick and yeah, <em>fuck</em> yeah, he tasted good.</p><p>Dean sighed, shifted his tongue around for a moment, and then rested his cheek against Castiel’s thigh, sinking in against the Angel as he made himself comfortable, prepared to sit here for a while. He had only acted as cockwarmer one time before and it had ended pretty soon when the guy got hard and they went straight to fucking instead. Somehow Dean thought that that wasn’t the end goal here and Castiel confirmed it in a firm tone.</p><p>“That’s good, pet,” Castiel breathed when Dean had stilled. The pet name made Dean look up at the Angel and he saw Castiel smiling contently down at him. It made Dean warm inside to see the Angel so pleased with something so simple. “You will sit here, keep me warm and don’t try to get me hard. Just sit here for me,” he carded a hand through Dean’s short hair. “We will be here for a while, if you need to stretch your legs or utilize the bathroom you will tap my leg, alright?”</p><p>Dean nodded minutely and that seemed to be all Castiel needed for now because he picked up some documents from his desk and seemingly went to work. And fucking hell, Dean had to focus real fucking hard not to keep shifting Castiel around in his mouth or he knew the Angel would grow hard whether he wanted to or not.</p><p>But damn, it was difficult. Partially because he needed to swallow sometimes but mostly because Dean wanted him hard and he was getting seriously aroused just thinking about it.</p><p>There was no clock as far as Dean could see and there was really no other way for him to tell time except trying to dig out his phone out of his pocket but he suspected that would jostle Castiel too much so he just resigned himself to sit there between the Angel’s legs.</p><p>After a while listening to Castiel’s steady breathing and the scratching sound of him writing lulled Dean into a peaceful state of mind. He was a bit tired after having worked last night but since Jo had covered his shift after midnight he wasn’t in any danger of falling asleep. He was simply relaxed.</p><p>And that was of course when his mind started wandering.</p><p>At first he was thinking about simple things like Castiel’s work and the living quarters but pretty soon his thoughts turned dirtier. Because let’s face it, it was kind of impossible for him not to go there with his mouth stuffed full of Castiel’s nice-tasting dick and his balls pressed against Dean’s chin.</p><p>It was warm between the Angel’s legs and Dean kind of wished he had been completely naked because if his hands were anything to go by then Dean suspected the rest of the Angel’s body would be just as smooth.</p><p>Miles and miles of lightly tanned skin, a wide chest, strong arms. Yeah, Dean could picture him above Dean’s prone body alright. Would look fucking fantastic between Dean’s spread legs. Or maybe he would want to fuck Dean from behind?</p><p>Dean swallowed and shifted his legs to press his thighs together lightly. His dick was definitely perking up but he tried to quench it. To no avail, he discovered pretty fast. His dick was definitely remembering how it had felt when Castiel had ordered him around at the auction and how spectacular that jerk off had felt when he had finally gotten back home.</p><p>Goddamnit, now Dean was getting hard for real. He couldn’t look down without letting go of Castiel’s dick, but he used his fingers to trace the outline of his own dick quickly, trying to assess the level of arousal. About an eleven out of ten, it turned out and it didn’t get better when he touched himself. Damnit, he wouldn’t be able to hide this when he stood up.</p><p>Without thinking about it he shifted around his tongue and Castiel’s dick to swallow again and this time Castiel’s dick gave a little twitch. Dean immediately relaxed back down against the Angel’s thigh and Castiel didn’t seem to have noticed or minded but fuck, now Dean really needed to come.</p><p>The more he thought about how he wasn’t supposed to think about it, the more images of an aroused Castiel his mind conjured up. Castiel kissing Dean, Castiel gripping Dean’s hair hard as he fucked Dean’s sloppy mouth, Castiel coming with a snarl on his handsome face.</p><p>Yeah okay, time to fucking tap out.</p><p>The second Dean tapped the Angel’s leg, Castiel rolled out his chair and gripped Dean’s chin to guide him off Castiel’s dick. And sure, Dean could have done that himself but the thought that the Angel wanted to be the one to do it only made Dean even more aroused. He put a hand down on his dick when Castiel looked seriously down at him.</p><p>“What is it, Dean?”</p><p>“Nothing much,” Dean looked to the side, shifting on his knees, embarrassed of his behavior. “Just need to use the bathroom real quick.”</p><p>Castiel relaxed back against his chair. “Ah yes, urination,” he said in a strangely knowledgeable tone that Dean found unexpectedly cute.</p><p>“Yeah,” he mumbled and got to his feet when Castiel rolled even further away.</p><p>He didn’t have time to do much more than straighten, though, before Castiel had rolled his chair right the fuck back and his slim fingers were wrapped around Dean’s wrists to keep him from shielding his erection.</p><p>“This,” Castiel said and Dean wanted to sink through the floor. “This is not because of urination.”</p><p>“Um…” Dean started intelligently. He kind of wanted to argue that you <em>could </em>get hard when you needed to take a piss but what would be the point in that? His breath hitched when Castiel turned to look up at him, his eyes intense again.</p><p>“Is this for me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dean mumbled even as his dick jumped at Castiel’s decidedly possessive tone. “I just really fucking liked being down there for… um, for you.”</p><p>The Angel moved so fast that Dean couldn’t even hope to keep up. One moment he was looking into Castiel’s sparkling eyes and in the next moment Dean had been lifted and placed smack dab right on all of the Angel’s probably important worksheets.</p><p>The paper crinkled beneath him and he barely found his bearing before Castiel had grabbed his hips and pulled him to the edge of the desk so that he was forced to cant his hips up or slide off. He grabbed the edge in a white-knuckled grip and stared wide-eyed at the Angel where Castiel sat on his chair between Dean’s spread legs, a pleased grin on his handsome face.</p><p>“This <em>is</em> for me,” he said in his deep rumble and Dean gulped even as his dick strained against his jeans. “I’m going to suck you off, Dean, would you like that?”</p><p>Dean would truthfully like for Castiel to just throw all decorum out the proverbial window and fucking ravish Dean already but yeah, this worked to.</p><p>“If-if you want to,” he all but croaked and watched with wide eyes as Castiel cupped his dick before quickly opening his jeans.</p><p>Dean threw his head back, moaning, as his dick sprung free from his confining clothes. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s hips again, gripping hard and letting Dean know that the Angel could easily pin him down. It heightened Dean’s arousal and he gave a frankly embarrassing <em>hhiiiinng-</em>sound when Castiel swallowed Dean’s dick whole.</p><p>The Angel obviously enjoyed the benefits of lacking both gag reflexes and a need to breathe because he just fucking went to town on Dean’s dick. Holy fucking <em>fuck</em>, Dean had never been so thoroughly sucked before.</p><p>All he could do was grip the Angel tightly, one hand on Castiel’s shoulder and one in his fluffier-than-was-fair hair. His breathing was a hiccupping, wheezy thing and he couldn’t think about anything but the pleasure he derived from Castiel going down on him.</p><p>Up and down the Angel bobbed his head in steady strokes, his tongue snaking up and around the sensitive glans and frenulum. Sometimes on the downstroke he would force Dean’ dick all the way down his throat and <em>swallow</em> around the swollen head and goddamn, Dean would never forget this. Whatever happened he would always have this memory to arouse him.</p><p>His pleasure felt like a tight coil in his stomach, hot and vibrating, much like how his whole body felt. He barely noticed how he had squeezed the Angel between his legs and how he was humping up against Castiel’s face, restrained by the Angel’s hard grip on his hips.</p><p>“Cast-Castiel…” he gasped when he was close, so fucking <em>close</em>. Castiel didn’t pull off at all, he just <em>hummed</em>, so deeply that it felt like it vibrated all throughout Dean’s whole body. “Imma come, Cas. <em>Cas!</em>”</p><p>But no, the Angel was clearly completely uninterested in pulling off and fuck, there was really nothing Dean could do but scream out his pleasure as he came deep down Castiel’s hot throat. Castiel hummed again, sounding way too fucking pleased and Dean curled himself around the Angel’s head, hugging him close as his dick jumped and his thighs shook on either side of Castiel.</p><p>It took him way too fucking long to calm down and when he finally realized what kind of position they were sitting in he all but ripped away from the Angel. Castiel pulled off Dean’s dick slowly, giving it a last little lick before straightening and swiping his thumb along his lips, cleaning off any remaining spit and come.</p><p>Dean stare, entranced, and fuck how he wanted to kiss the Angel but he thought he had already overstepped his boundaries.</p><p>“You swallowed,” he rasped and felt a chill go down his spine when Castiel flicked up his heated gaze to meet Dean’s.</p><p>“I did, you taste very sweet.”</p><p>Okay, if Dean wasn’t already red in the face from being so hot from <em>coming his fucking brains out</em> he would probably blush because of that comment. Sweet? No on in the history of sex had ever called his spunk sweet before.</p><p>“Okay,” fuck Dean felt stupid. “I just thought… maybe you shouldn’t?”</p><p>That made Castiel sit up straighter, more business-like and shit, Dean was still sitting on the Angel’s desk with his dick hanging out, it shouldn’t be an arousing setting but it was. He felt like a disobedient child waiting to get a scolding and fuck, he’d checked “willing” for spanking, right?</p><p>“Why? Didn’t you enjoy it?”</p><p>Yeah, now it was more of a blush than heat... “Of course I did,” Dean spluttered. “But you don’t know where I’ve been.”</p><p>That made Castiel chuckle and Dean was starting to like the sound. It was warm and intimate.</p><p>“Actually I do, your files stated that you were clean,” he rose to his feet only to start helping Dean put his dick away. Should maybe feel emasculating because Dean had been tucking his dick into his own pants for over 25 years but he liked it when Castiel did it for him so he only helped by lifting his butt when Castiel tugged up his jeans and underwear. “And even if you hadn’t been clean I can’t get sick, Dean,” Castiel added after a moment, sounding so amused Dean smiled despite feeling stupid for not remembering that.</p><p>“Right. Angel,” he said and almost ducked his head when Castiel chuckled again. Dean wasn’t usually coy, especially not with a lover, at least not until Castiel happened along, apparently.</p><p>“So, Dean, I think we can call this the end of our Compatibility Meeting. Do you have any thoughts? Anything you felt was lacking or that you disliked?”</p><p>Dean was just about to say “fuck no I loved everything” when a thought struck him and he reached out to brush the tips of his fingers against Castiel’s left shoulder.</p><p>“Your wings.”</p><p>“My wings?”</p><p>Damn, that was a cute frown, the confused one Castiel sported now. Dean smiled and rested his hands on his thighs.</p><p>“I would have liked to see them again.”</p><p>“Oh,” Castiel blinked, looking surprised and Dean liked that he had managed to put that look on the stoic Angel’s handsome face. Castiel took a step back and shrugged his shoulders in an aborted little motion and a second later his great wings flowed into this plane, seemingly materializing before Dean’s wide eyes.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” he mumbled and reached for one wing before he could stop himself. He blushed again, pulling back, but before he could Castiel pushed the tip of his left wing against Dean’s outstretched hand.</p><p>It was the long flight feathers that glided against Dean’s fingers and he made a happy sound when he found that they were just as velvety soft as he had hoped.</p><p>“I’ve always thought Angel wings are cool,” he mumbled as he fingered the feathers. Castiel just watched Dean’s face intently. “And at the auction house I got to see a lot of them, everyone was beautiful but your wings, they’re… I dunno, they’re magnificent,” he looked up when he realized how cheesy that sounded. “Sorry, ‘m not good with words.”</p><p>But Castiel stared at him as if Dean had handed him a city made of gold. “I like it,” Castiel said in an intimate rumble. “I like it very much.”</p><p>Dean didn’t know what exactly the Angel liked, whether it was the way Dean touched him or the fact that he liked the wings or if it was the word itself, and since he didn’t know what had caught Castiel’s attention he went with the easiest one.</p><p>“Magnificent it is then.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The contract arrived the next day. If Dean so accepted he would be working for Castiel on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays from eight in the morning to eight in the evening, unless otherwise specified. If Castiel wanted to change those hours or days he would inform Dean of this well in advance and Dean was free to object as needed.</p><p>For his services he would be paid handsomely and if Dean wasn’t so cautious and conscious of this being only temporary he would quit his job at the Roadhouse because working for Castiel for only three days paid him enough to live comfortably.</p><p>The Angels were well-versed with how inflation worked and they took great care not to cause it with how they paid their humans but even so it was common knowledge in human society that working for an Angel most probably would be profitable.</p><p>In all honesty Dean was barely interested in the money anymore. Sure, he was happy his problems were solved for the time being and the immediate future but all he wanted right now was to get back to Castiel’s living quarters.</p><p>Because damn, he had left not long after Castiel had showed him his wings but Castiel had promised that if they were to continue this he would get Dean a proper slave collar and he would take care of Dean in ways he had never been taken care of before.</p><p>And then the contract had arrived the next day and Dean signed it ten minutes after opening it, not even bothering with waiting for Sam to read it. He was fucking ready for this.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg you guys I just realized that I won't be able to post tomorrow because it's my mom's birthday! Luckily I already had this chapter prepped and ready, so I hope y'all will forgive me for posting a day early 😄<br/>Also! Remember I was like "I'm gonna give you all the porn! Hoo boy just you wait for the porn of the century!", remember? Yeah. There's no porn in this chapter. I don't know what happened! (except yes I do and I blame Dean and Cas)<br/>I promise I'll make it up to you next week by delivering a thirsty and desperate Dean (on Thursday!), sorry 💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>All slaves wore collars, each equipped with a tag with both the human’s name and their Angel’s name, and each colored in the color of their slave position. Blue for secretaries, green for gardeners, yellow for servants, and red for pleasure slaves. If a slave was bought with more than one purpose in mind the collar would have more than one color, for example fifty-fifty green/yellow if the slave was a gardener and a servant.</p><p>The collars were made and provided by the Angels and had qualities like no human-made collar could have. The material was kind of suede-like but was completely resistant to water, it didn’t have a latch but the two ends would simply merge when put together or let loose when pulled apart.</p><p>It was a convenient and comfortable way for the Angels to display dominance over the slave they had bought and it was an easy way to tell one slave’s intentions apart from another. Before the 13<sup>th</sup> century the collars had all been a sleek black but when there had been a dispute at an Angel/human gathering over what a particular slave was actually there for, the colors had been established. It calmed the humans to know that the Angels wouldn’t ask something from a slave that their collar didn’t specify they were willing to do.</p><p>In short, if you didn’t have even a <em>hint </em>of red on your collar you weren’t up for getting fondled. Not that the Angels in general were especially grabby, at least not if the Angel to whom the human belonged explicitly stated that they were out of bounds, something that would be discussed when the contract was drawn up.</p><p>Dean knew all of this, of course, and was in fact looking forward to the collar as one of the highlights of all this. To belong like that, fuck yeah, Dean was so gung ho on the idea that he didn’t even let Sam’s bitchface ruin his mood. Sure, Sammy had been irritated that Dean had signed the contract without him but you know what? Sam hadn’t been the one in that office with Castiel’s mouth around his dick so there, argument over.</p><p>Anyway, on the Monday the week after the contract had been finalized Dean went to San José to get his personal elevator card and to start his employment with Castiel, Angel of Solitude. He would be working with Castiel on the days he wasn’t at The Roadhouse, except Sundays because he needed one day to himself.</p><p>Riding the elevator this time wasn’t half as nerve-wracking as last but damn, his neck felt prickly when the elevator dinged in front of 151121 and he realized he was two minutes early. Too late to do anything about that now, though, the door was opening and Dean was shuffling inside before he could think of anything smart to say.</p><p>Except even if he had had something clever to say about punctuality it would have just gotten stuck in his throat at the sight that met him. Similar to their first time, Castiel was waiting for him, sans wings just like then, only this time he extended his hands, holding up a red collar and smiling at Dean, all warm and soft. Well, shit.</p><p>“Hiya,” Dean mumbled, eyeing the collar with greedier eyes than he cared to admit.</p><p>“Hello Dean.”</p><p>“I’m, uh, early.”</p><p>Castiel’s smile grew and he beckoned Dean inside just as the door swung shut. “Better that than late. Come in, I want us to get started.”</p><p>Fuck yeah, seemed like Castiel was just as eager as Dean was. He toed off his boots and put them on the shoe rack even though the Angel didn’t say anything. A part of him felt a bit silly about it because Castiel was still wearing his dress shoes, just like last time but hey, he wasn’t here to question things.</p><p>He was here to be a slave to this Angel. A sex slave.</p><p>Castiel quirked his lips at Dean and then motioned for him to sit down on one of the couches. Now that Dean looked around he saw that there was more space in the living room than he had thought the first time.</p><p>Bookshelves covered the walls, interspersed with plants that looked like mini-palm trees. In the middle of the room was a square coffee table and around it stood four small couches. The floor was hardwood, oiled and shiny, and under the couches was a plush rug. The style was a blend between rustic and modern and Dean didn’t know anything about home décor but he liked it.</p><p>On the wall opposite the entrance was the archway that led into the kitchen. From what Dean saw it looked pretty modern with sleek metal designs and he thought that yeah, he could probably whip up a burger in there if Castiel allowed him to. And since Angels didn’t really eat like humans he thought the kitchen had to be there for him, right?</p><p>Everything was lit with a pleasant yellow hue but Dean saw no actual lamps around and he spent all of ten seconds contemplating that before Castiel stepped in front of him and Dean’s focus came to land on that collar again. He swallowed and tried to imagine the weight of it around his neck. Pleasant, surely.</p><p>“I assume you have read the contract and my kink list?”</p><p>“Several times,” Dean was fucking <em>prepared</em> for this.</p><p>“Very good,” Castiel turned the collar so that Dean could see the tag, his name on the outside and the Angel’s name on the inside. “This is your collar and you will put it on as soon as you come here. If you don’t I will assume that you have something to discuss with me as Castiel and Dean, not as Master and slave. Do you understand the difference?”</p><p>Dean swallowed again. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Very good,” Castiel repeated and his praise was starting to feel really fucking good, okay? “When you have this collar on you will address me as Master, otherwise you may call me Castiel. Or,” he looked down at the collar, thoughtful for a moment. “During our Compatibility Meeting you called me Cas in a very sweet voice, do you remember?”</p><p>Yeah Dean remembered alright, hard to forget when the Angel was sucking Dean’s brains out and everything felt so fucking <em>good</em> that he didn’t realized until after what he had said and shit, he had thought Castiel was mad about that. Giving nicknames implied familiarity after all and Dean thought it had been presumptuous of him.</p><p>“I do,” he mumbled, trying to fight a stubborn blush.</p><p>“I liked that,” Castiel deadpanned and seemed oblivious to the fact that he was giving Dean a damn heart attack over here. “You may call me Cas. Many of my brethren call me Cassie and I suppose you can as well but I don’t like it very much.”</p><p>“Then I’ll call you Cas,” Dean said with a sweet smile and tried not to sound smug about it. Suck it all you Angels who had been Castiel’s family for millenniums, <em>Dean</em> was the one who had come up with a nickname the Angel actually liked.</p><p>Castiel quirked his lips in what looked like a satisfied smile. “This collar is to remain on for the duration of our time together. You will only take this off at the end of each day or if you feel like what we are doing at the moment is too much. Taking off this collar will immediately end anything we are doing and will not warrant an explanation. Have you chosen a safeword?”</p><p>Dean nodded somberly. “Impala.”</p><p>“Like the car?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean looked down at his hands and smiled softly, remembering when his dad had first given him their ’67 Chevy Impala. “I have one, it’s… without it me and Sammy wouldn’t have made it to the West coast when dad died and we wouldn’t have had a home those first few days until I managed to swing a job. That car… she means safety to me,” he shook himself when he realized that he was rambling. When he looked up Castiel was studying him with an almost scarily neutral expression so Dean forced himself to chuckle because come on, Winchester, no one wanted to hear about that depressing shit. “Anyway, Impala is my safeword.”</p><p>“A good choice,” Castiel stated in such a tone that Dean was inclined to believe him. “You will use your safeword whenever you feel overwhelmed and we will take a break to discuss what happened and maybe continue or not, depending on the situation and your emotional state.”</p><p>Dean nodded because yeah, the contract had stated as much as well. Even so, he supposed it was good to go over it again and he did have one question.</p><p>“How about you?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>Okay, Castiel was an Angel, a warrior of God, but he sure as fuck could look adorable sometimes. Dean smothered a smile at the Angel’s tilted head and confused frown.</p><p>“Yeah, what if you need to safeword out? I know you’re gonna be the one in charge but what if I do something that you don’t like and you want me to stop?”</p><p>That made Castiel pause and he looked at Dean as if he hadn’t been asked that before and how the fuck could that be true? Humans and Angels had been doing this slave thing for centuries and by Castiel’s own admission Dean wasn’t exactly his first pleasure slave.</p><p>Castiel stepped up to him, cupping Dean’s chin lightly. “Thank you for asking but rest assured, there is nothing you can do to me that I will feel powerless to stop. And you will know immediately if you incur my wrath. I’m an Angel, we aren’t exactly known for being subtle.”</p><p>Dean fucking <em>gulped</em> at that because holy shit, this shouldn’t be hot but it fucking was.</p><p>“That being said,” Castiel continued in a suddenly very intimate murmur. “I assure you that you will have to do something incredibly severe to get that reaction out of me. I will not harm you, Dean, you are safe with me.”</p><p>And yeah, Dean understood the difference even without Castiel explaining it to him. Anger the Angel and he would get reprimanded, maybe even punished, but everything would be within the bounds of the contract. Really fucking goddamn <em>anger</em> the Angel and he would get kicked out, contract terminated but Castiel wouldn’t hurt him, Dean could feel this with his whole being.</p><p>“If you get super mad at me you could always take off my collar.”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “That is implied.”</p><p>“Or disappointed, I guess,” Dean mumbled, not wanting to remind the Angel that he could get disappointed in Dean. He probably would be anyway, it wasn’t like Dean knew anything about being a pleasure slave, let alone being one for a fucking Angel of the Lord.</p><p>Castiel ran the pad of this thumb along Dean’s bottom lip, much like he had done when Dean had knelt before him during their Compatibility Meeting. Yeah, good job remembering that now…</p><p>“I find it very hard to imagine that you would ever disappoint me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel stepped back before Dean had time to say something to refute that. “Also, don’t be concerned with what to do if we ever do a scene where you are incapable of speech, such as with gagging. I will provide you with some other means to convey your safeword. Though I’m starting to reevaluate my desire to gag someone like you.”</p><p>That made Dean frown, both in surprise and confusion. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Castiel quirked his lips. “Your sounds as you ascend to the pinnacle of your pleasure are most beautiful, Dean. Instead of gagging you I would rather listen to you moan desperately for me, but that will come later.”</p><p>“Uh…” Dean was starting to hope that it would come really fucking soon. “Damn, Cas, you can’t just go around saying stuff like that…” he shifted self-consciously on the couch and glanced to the side but he looked back real fucking quick when Castiel bent down so that they came face to face.</p><p>“Why not?” yeah, why not indeed? Castiel had fucking bought him and Dean should watch his mouth a bit here. “Did it arouse you?” he was asking without malice and when he apparently saw the answer on Dean’s stupid face he smirked widely before straightening. “Good. Now stand up, I’m going to show you around my living quarters but I feel like it’s high time you were collared.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t agree more and he stood up just as Castiel took a step back. Craning his neck back a bit, he smiled at Castiel when the Angel seemed pleased that Dean wanted him to do the honors. This close Dean could smell him and it was intoxicating. A spicy aroma that made Dean want to bury his face against the Angel’s throat and just lick him.</p><p>The collar slipped on without resistance and when Castiel pulled back his hands the collar fell down to rest comfortably on Dean’s clavicle. There was weight to it but not as much as Dean had thought looking at it. Now that it was on he was happy that it wasn’t as tight as he had seen some slaves have theirs. Like this it didn’t feel choking at all but it was a constant reminder of what he was to the Angel standing in front of him. And he liked it.</p><p>“It looks good on you,” Castiel murmured in his more intimate rumble. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dean fingered the silver tag and smiled to himself. “Master.”</p><p>Fuck that felt exhilarating to say. A warmth spread throughout his whole body and when he looked up he saw Castiel looking at him with dilated pupils. Dean couldn’t believe he was getting paid to do this, this was fucking <em>awesome</em>.</p><p>“Very good,” Castiel rumbled and yeah, now that Dean was the slave for fucking real he could admit just how good it felt to be praised by his Master. Good enough that arousal stirred low in his stomach.</p><p>He tried to quench it, though, when Castiel beckoned him to follow as he started walking to the kitchen. With the collar on Dean felt demure and calm, safe, so he easily fell into step a pace behind Castiel, content with watching the Angel’s back.</p><p>“This is the kitchen,” Castiel stated when they entered it and Dean looked around, impressed with how new everything looked. Even the goddamn coffee maker looked like it had been unpacked the same day. “This room is mainly for you. I don’t especially eat or drink, at least not human foods. I will keep this stocked for you and unless we are doing something special you are free to utilize it as you please.”</p><p>“Yes Master,” Dean mumbled as he considered what Castiel had said.</p><p>From the sound of it Dean might get himself some free time and hell, why not? He was supposed to be here for 12 hours every day and he supposed they wouldn’t be spending all that time fucking, Castiel did actually have a job to do outside of Dean. And besides, “company” had been one of the things requested by Castiel in the contract.</p><p>After that Castiel turned and walked out through the living room again, Dean trotting obediently after him.</p><p>“The living room, of course, is also for your comfort. I don’t have any technology here, though I know that most humans like to use it during their free time. But I read in your dossier that you like to read so please, help yourself.”</p><p>Dean peered at the bookshelves as they walked past and found many authors and titles that he recognized and liked among them. He squinted at them, starting to feel like there was a common theme to these living quarters.</p><p>Castiel continued down the hallway that Dean knew led to his office but unlike last time there was another door on the right, before the office. Castiel opened it and invited Dean into a cozy bedroom. There was a plush king sized bed, a small armchair, a dresser and a closet. Everything was very neat and inviting and it was <em>not</em> lived-in.</p><p>“This is your bedroom,” yeah, Dean had gathered as much because Castiel clearly didn’t sleep in here. Or at all? Dean thought he’d read somewhere that Angels didn’t sleep but he wasn’t sure. “When you begin your day you will take off your shoes at the door, put them on the rack, and come in here. Here you will take off your clothes, feel free to utilize the furniture, and you will put these on,” he walked over to the bed and picked up the same kind of skin tight underwear Dean had worn at the auction house. “As long as I don’t state otherwise, you will wear only these and the collar for the entire duration, is that understood?”</p><p>So Castiel wanted him to prance around naked? Dean eyed the underwear and tried to imagine what the Angel’s intense stare would feel like as he basically ogled Dean’s body. Hell, he could imagine it really fucking vividly because it had happened at the auction house. Yeah, this was a no-brainer.</p><p>“Yes Master,” he said, really trying to convey with his tone how much he was into the idea. By the look on Castiel’s face Dean didn’t have to try so hard.</p><p>“Good. Then, before we continue, please do so,” he put the underwear down on the bed again and stepped back but not out of the room.</p><p>Well, Dean wasn’t exactly body-shy and he had marked “willing” on light voyeurism so he just set to work. That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t very conscious of Castiel’s eyes on him but yeah, he enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much, he reflected as he tucked in his dick and had to adjust it two times before he was satisfied with how his almost-semi was situated.</p><p>Castiel just smirked at him and beckoned him to follow once again. Directly across from Dean’s bedroom was another door and when Castiel opened it Dean saw nothing but an empty room. He looked questioning at the Angel and Castiel’s smirk grew.</p><p>“This room will remain empty unless we are using it. Here, I will use you.”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, Castiel’s way of just stating things like that with such a straight face was really starting to turn into a kink for Dean.</p><p>“I would like that, Master,” he mumbled humbly and liked to imagine he had seen a twinkle in the Angel’s eyes.</p><p>Next to that door was yet another one and when opened it revealed a large bathroom that connected to an even larger shower. A shower so large that it was physically impossible for it to exist in the space of the living quarters. Castiel smiled at Dean’s no doubt stupid gawking.</p><p>“The bathroom is for you to utilize as you need, the shower we will both share. How familiar are you with wing grooming?”</p><p>Dean picked up his chin from the floor and tried to remember what he had read about it.</p><p>“I know Angels must groom their wings to keep flight stability, kinda like birds. But I thought you did that with your grace, Master?”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “We can and mostly we do but sometimes it’s nice to do it by hand. Obviously an Angel can’t groom all of their own wings so usually we get help from someone else. Many Angels, the majority of us, help each other. Some of us, me included, would rather have the help of a human slave.”</p><p>Dean frowned a little. “Forgive me for asking, Master, but why?” wouldn’t an Angel know better what needed to be done?</p><p>Castiel turned suddenly, crowding Dean bodily up against a nearby wall and shit, okay, Dean was down with whatever this was because <em>damn</em>.</p><p>“Because to most Angels, a grooming feels like a nice massage. To some, like me, it’s highly arousing. You have a brother, yes?” he quirked his lips when Dean could only nod rapidly. “The Angels are all one big family, I imagine you wouldn’t want to have your brother touch you while you are experiencing intense arousal?”</p><p>“Not particularly,” Dean mumbled and holy shit, holy <em>shit</em>, Dean was realizing something here. “But you want <em>me</em> to do it? You mean I get to touch your wings like that and you’ll get hard from it? Master,” he hastened to add the title because yeah he was a bit excited but he shouldn’t forget his manners here.</p><p>Castiel just smirked again. “That is one of the reasons I choose pleasure slaves over other slaves. I will want you to groom my wings at least once during our three month contract and I will get aroused enough to fuck you, one way or the other.”</p><p>“Can’t wait, Master,” Dean didn’t squeak because fuck you but yeah, his voice was definitely in the higher octaves right there because <em>damn</em>, suddenly that was all he wanted to do. Like, right the fuck now.</p><p>“Very good,” Castiel all but purred and yeah, Dean was definitely sporting a semi now.</p><p>And then, as quickly as he had pushed Dean up against the wall, the Angel was gone again, walking out of the bathroom and to his office, the only door that had stood open. Dean took a second to collect himself and then sliced his way through the sexual tension that was floating through the air to walk after his Angel Master.</p><p>“In here is where I work,” Castiel stated when Dean had joined him. The office looked the same as last time Dean had been there except for a big pillow that was situated to the right of Castiel’s office chair. Dean eyed the pillow and of course the Angel noticed, drawing a chuckle for him. “Let me amend, this is where I work and <em>that</em>,” he pointed at the pillow. “Is where I want you for the time being.”</p><p>Dean swallowed and nodded, approaching the pillow. Okay, so the Angel had stated that he looked for a pleasure slave to keep him company so Dean supposed this wasn’t that weird, right? He sat down on it, feeling like a show cat, and tested the give with his hands.</p><p>It was a <em>huge</em> pillow, soft and smooth and when he rested back on it he couldn’t help but groan at how good it felt. It was like the pillow adjusted to him, gave him all the right lumbar support but still managed to feel plush.</p><p>It drew a new chuckle from Castiel. He had gone to sit in his office chair and he smiled when Dean looked sheepishly up at him.</p><p>“I’ve told you before, you will never get hurt when you are with me, pet,” Castiel said in his rumble and even though Dean had just compared himself to a show cat he still liked being called “pet”. Hell yeah he could be this Angel’s pet, getting taken care of and take care of the Angel in turn.</p><p>“It’s comfortable, Master,” he said with a smile and snuggled in against the pillow.</p><p>“I’m glad. I have a lot of work to do and for the remainder of today I would like for you to stay in here with me. You are exquisite to look at and when work gets taxing I would like to be able to look over at you and be reminded of why I am doing this.”</p><p>Yeah, there was no way Dean wasn’t blushing when Castiel called him “exquisite”. Handsome and attractive he could deal with, pretty and beautiful some men had called him and that was fine too, if the guy was decent enough but damn, exquisite was a first and to hear it from an Angel…</p><p>“I have made you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Dean snapped up his head and was met with a decidedly frowny face. “N-no,” he sat up straighter when Castiel just looked at him. “I was just surprised you like my looks that much, Master.”</p><p>“Well,” Castiel said, seemingly pleased with the explanation. “That is not all I like. Anyway, if you need to eat or use the restroom you are of course free to do so, otherwise I would like for you to stay in here with me. I realize it will get boring for you but please bear with me for today.”</p><p>Dean was honestly surprised at how much leeway Castiel was giving him. But hey, why look a gift horse in the mouth, right? He smiled and stretched out on the pillow again. “Yes Master.”</p><p>“Very good. Do you have any questions?”</p><p>Dean thought about it for a while and yeah, there were a few things on his mind. “Um, well, your living quarters…”</p><p>“Do you like them? I shaped them after what you stated your tastes were.”</p><p>Yeah, that. Dean had been suspecting as much ever since their walk through the living room. “And I appreciate it, Master. I really like it but it’s just…” he rolled to his side, tucking his arm under his head for support so he could peek up at the Angel. “Isn’t it <em>your</em> living quarters?”</p><p>Castiel considered Dean for a moment and it looked like he at first didn’t understand the question but then he smiled and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>“Of course it is and I do as I wish with it. I reshape it for every slave I have, only my office and the shower room stays the same because they are the only rooms I utilize even when I am alone. All the other rooms and their content are for you, Dean.”</p><p>That felt unexpectedly nice. Dean smiled against his arm, a pleased warmth spreading in his stomach at the thought of how this was <em>his</em>. Castiel might have had many slaves but these rooms belonged to Dean.</p><p>“Isn’t that much work, though?” he asked thoughtfully. “Master, you had shaped at least half of these rooms even before our Compatibility Meeting was over, what if we hadn’t been compatible?”</p><p>Castiel shrugged but it kind of looked like he didn’t do it very often because the motion looked aborted.</p><p>“Then I would have done it over, it’s not like it’s a strain for me to do so,” he smiled when Dean could do nothing but stare at how casually Castiel spoke of remodeling his home. “You have to understand, Dean, that while our grace is limited down on Earth, while there are things that we cannot do when so far away from Heaven, as long as we remain close to the Heavenly Host the Angels are very powerful,” his eyes shone unnaturally and Dean felt drawn to him as a moth to a flame. “Heaven is my realm and I am a Seraph, Dean. Remember this.”</p><p>“I will, Master,” hell yeah Dean would remember it. Fuck, Dean shouldn’t be turned on by Castiel’s display of power but he was, okay? He rolled to his stomach to hide it even if he was starting to think Castiel would know anyway. “Thank you for doing this for me.”</p><p>“I want you to be comfortable, pet,” Castiel smiled and that unnatural glow in his eyes was gone now but Dean kind of wanted it back. Wanted to ask about it because he thought it might have been Castiel’s grace but he thought he shouldn’t. Instead, he turned his attention to something else.</p><p>“I have one more question, if that’s okay?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He felt bolstered by Castiel’s calm tone but yeah, he was still a bit nervous about overstepping boundaries. “I mean I’m probably too stupid to understand it and I know I’m just a human so you don’t have to answer but, um, I read up on you and found out your Designation is Beekeeping?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Dean felt just as stupid as he had said he probably was. “But I don’t see any bee hives, Master.”</p><p>He ducked his head when Castiel just looked at him for a moment and then started chuckling. Yeah, he should have kept his trap shut. Lucky him he was at least pretty enough...</p><p>“I suppose you would wonder,” Castiel said after a moment and when Dean dared look back at him he was still smiling. “I am not a Beekeeper in the human sense. I manage the bees, bumblebees, hornets, and wasps on Earth. Decide which species does what, what flowers to interact with, how to make their honey, etc.”</p><p>Dean stared at him with big eyes. “For <em>all</em> the bees?”</p><p>“Well, I’m a Seraph, I have several lower Choir Angels working on the different species and who do the legwork down on Earth but I oversee the whole thing. You could say I’m the manager.”</p><p>“That sounds like a lot of work, Master.”</p><p>“It is,” Castiel smiled down at Dean, looking serene. “But it’s worth it.”</p><p>Dean still wasn’t really certain what Castiel was doing here exactly but it seemed to take up a lot of his time so Dean thought that if he could make it better for the Angel by just being there then that would be pretty nice. Still, he wasn’t really certain what exactly his company would accomplish.</p><p>Except, well, stress relief, Dean supposed but had to turn his thoughts away from that pretty goddamn fast or that semi was sure to return with a vengeance.</p><p>“Pretty stupid of me to think you would have bee hives in here, though,” he said with a crooked smile and Castiel smiled gently down at him.</p><p>“Not at all, the Angels who are in charge of some kind of plant have their offices amongst those plants. That was why we wanted gardener slaves as an option. Plants are after all a very big part of Earth’s ecosystem.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Dean mumbled.</p><p>Fuck the whole Angel-thing was hard to wrap his head around. They controlled things down on Earth but at the same time they didn’t because everything down on Earth had to be done by free will, even animals had free will. It was too hard to think about for Dean. All he knew was that Angels did stuff to make the world go round and they answered a select few prayers but they weren’t omnipotent and there was no actual God.</p><p>A sudden noise from Castiel brought his attention and when he looked up the Angel was holding a small glass cube in his hand. Dean accepted it carefully when he was handed the cube and looking inside he could see what appeared to be an insect. Looking up he saw Castiel looking fondly at the it.</p><p>“I don’t have bee hives but I have this, the first ever bee queen. She was just a little larva when I was handed the assignment but we made it work. I named her Beetrice and together we forged the foundation for wasps that later became bees and so on. When she died I didn’t have the heart to toss her away so I encased her in that. Gabriel always said I was too sentimental.”</p><p>Dean almost had to pinch himself to keep from chuckling. <em>Beetrice</em>, it was almost too much. Who would have thought Castiel had this unexpectedly cute side to him too? He handed back the little cube and couldn’t help but brush his fingers against the Angel’s when he did so. He smiled when Castiel looked at him.</p><p>“I think she’s beautiful.”</p><p>“She was,” Castiel said fondly and put the cube on his desk. “A true queen among queens. Anyway, is there anything you need? Any more questions?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good, Master.”</p><p>“Very well,” Castiel rolled his chair right up to his desk and started working right away.</p><p>Well, Dean assumed he was working because he was rustling about his papers, obviously reading some and writing on others. Sometimes he would sit eerily still but mostly there was some noise coming from him, which was good because it was kind of quiet otherwise.</p><p>Dean spent his day on the pillow, contemplating everything there was to contemplate about the Angel. He could see how he would get bored in the long run if this was <em>all</em> he would be doing but since he knew it wasn’t he contented himself with relaxing for a full day. And every time Castiel looked down at him he smiled sweetly, making the Angel quirk his lips in response. It seemed Castiel found solace in Dean’s silent company and hell, if all he had to do to make the Angel happy was smile then perhaps that wasn’t so bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! There's not much to say about this chapter except here we go y'all! <br/>Lol, I'm hyping this up but I'm excited 😆 <br/>Anyway, the point is that Dean and Cas will get a little frisky and I love you all for encouraging me 💙💚</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean spent his whole first day with Cas just lying there on the pillow looking pretty and that was totally fine. About halfway in on his second day he started getting a bit restless but then Cas took out his wings and Dean found immense pleasure in toying with the long flight feathers.</p><p>He thought it would be annoying, like someone constantly playing with you hair, so he tried not to touch too much but the Angel would occasionally push his feathers up against Dean and yeah, Dean sure as fuck didn’t hesitate to touch the feathers then.</p><p>During his third day his mind started wandering and that was dangerous. Because while he was a pleasure slave and while Cas had stated that there would be some R rated stuff happening here he hadn’t shown any interest so far. And Dean wasn’t stupid enough to try and instigate something when his Angel Master hadn’t asked for it.</p><p>He was wondering if he was being baited, though, or if Cas just simply had a <em>lot</em> of work right now. Anyway, he had to excuse himself more often during that third day just to go to the bathroom to collect himself.</p><p>He wasn’t jerking off, though. No Cas had stated pretty clearly in the contract that while Dean was in Heaven with him Cas would be the one in charge of Dean’s orgasms and Dean liked that so he wasn’t about to violate the rule. But he did go in there to splash his enthusiastic dick with water so cold it felt like razor blades.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, still no hanky-panky?” Jo asked as they worked the bar together on the Saturday of Dean’s first week.</p><p>“None,” Dean was <em>not</em> moping. “Might be that he’s just waiting for me to get comfortable.”</p><p>“Sounds to me like you’re nothing<em> but</em> comfortable,” she said cheekily. “If you don’t watch yourself you’re gonna get fat just lying there on the pillow and eating all day.”</p><p>“I don’t eat all day…” Dean muttered but the fact was that she had hit a sore spot because he had been thinking the same thing at the end of day three when Castiel has insisted on feeding Dean finger food. That hadn’t been erotic <em>at all</em> and Dean totally hadn’t needed to excerise enormous restraint to keep his dick in check. Nope. </p><p>“No, I forgot, you sleep too. Damn, Dean, you’re just like a cat. A fat house cat.”</p><p>She laughed when he tried, and failed, to flick her with the towel he was using to wipe the wine glasses with.</p><p>“Well, Cas does call me ‘pet’ as a nickname, so…”</p><p>She snickered. “I bet there are lots of things he’s gonna call you real soon.”</p><p>Truth be told, even if Cas started fucking him like a rabbit and started calling Dean all kinds of names he wouldn’t share all that with Jo, or anyone. Sharing little things like this was fine but the details of what exactly would go down between him and the Angel, well fuck that felt private. Dean wasn’t a kiss-and-tell kind of guy anyhow so that was probably it.</p><p>“Blubber, perhaps,” he mumbled and poked himself in the stomach. Still pretty flat but it wasn’t as if he was especially toned. Hell, even Sam had better abs than Dean…</p><p>“You should join a gym, or go jogging with Sam.”</p><p>“Ugh, jogging,” Dean shook his head. “Better the gym, I got stamina enough but I wanna look buff.”</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes in that way she did when she thought Dean was being ridiculous. “Join my gym, we could be gym buddies. We could go on Thursdays and Saturdays before work.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Dean smiled when she seemed pleased with herself. “But if you’re using the gym as a cruising spot you better stay away from me or all the guys are gonna think I’m your cool boyfriend.”</p><p>“Please,” she snorted. “I’m not cruising like some old cougar. And everyone can see from miles away that you’re touched by an Angel.”</p><p>She was joking, of course, but Dean kind of wished she wasn’t. Or, rather, he wished he really <em>was</em> touched by an Angel. Wished Cas would just fuck him already, was all he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later they still hadn’t done anything more than some petting. And not the sexy kind of petting but Cas actually fucking petting Dean on the head and sometimes brushing his wings along Dean’s body.</p><p>Dean liked the latter the best. Whenever Cas let his long flight feathers brush along Dean’s torso and down his thighs Dean stretched out and moved into the motion. It felt nice and intimate. Dean remembered very vividly what Cas had said about getting his wings groomed so he delighted himself with imagining Cas was doing that just because he liked how it felt.</p><p>Anyway, these three weeks in total hadn’t been boring even though they were decidedly unsexy most of the time. No, Dean had actually learnt quite a bit, both about Angels in general and about Cas, which was the more interesting part for Dean.</p><p>For one he had come to understand that Angels communicated in a weird sort of half-telepathic and half-cellphone way. Sometimes Cas would sit up ramrod straight and he would stare into space, this he had later explained was when the Angels were communicating. Dean called it Angel Radio and was immensely amused by it.</p><p>Cas did that a lot but he seldom seemed to participate in the conversations. The first time he did he scared the crap out of Dean who had been dozing on his pillow after having had a spectacular, if lonely, dinner.</p><p>To suddenly hear the Angel speak Enochian in that deep rumble of his was fucking scary but as with all things Cas it of course eventually aroused Dean. That was a bit weird because Dean hadn’t really had a language kink before but hearing that grating, slow language in Cas’ voice was just…</p><p>Yeah, Dean still needed to excuse himself to the bathroom daily to deal with his dick. He didn’t even know what the fucking problem was, Cas was in charge of Dean’s orgasms up here but back down on Earth Dean was free to do whatever, except having sex with someone else. And he sure as fuck was using that time to get rid of some pent up feelings.</p><p>Except fucking a fleshlight while at the same time fucking his ass with a big dildo wasn’t <em>really</em> the same as the real deal and Dean’s body would only be fooled so long. Still, he was enjoying Cas’ company too much to ruin it by whining.</p><p>And besides, it wasn’t like Cas was shying him. On the contrary the Angel was very cuddly and Dean enjoyed that a lot. One time he surprised Dean in the kitchen, coming up on Dean while he was making sandwiches and simply embraced him from behind.</p><p>He pushed his nose against the nape of Dean’s neck and inhaled strongly. Dean wanted to relax back into the embrace but he was too fucking on edge to do that, okay? Instead he put down his sandwich and leaned on the kitchen counter as Cas all but rubbed against his back.</p><p>“Work boring today, Master?” he mumbled and felt Cas’ lips against his skin as the Angel spoke.</p><p>“Yes, you have been away too long. I want you in my office, pet,” the words sent images to Dean’s mind and he closed his eyes briefly so he wouldn’t sound like a moron.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was just making a snack.”</p><p>Suddenly Cas’ big, warm hand was down on Dean’s stomach, rubbing the skin there.</p><p>“You have been working out.”</p><p>Only like four times, it wouldn’t be showing yet, right? No, Cas must have noticed Dean doing his sit-ups/crunches/squats routine here in the living room. Dean went to the gym with Jo just like they had planned but he didn’t want to get soft during his days with Cas so he used some of his free time here to do quick routines, like a fifteen-minute workout.</p><p>In a way Cas’ living quarters was the perfect work environment because somehow the temperature always adapted to what Dean wanted or needed it to be. It was probably one of the reasons he was comfortable walking around basically naked and never feeling cold. And Cas didn’t mind if Dean wanted to take a quick shower during the day, he even amused himself with wiping Dean off sometimes, which was doing nothing good for Dean’s libido.</p><p>“Only a little,” he mumbled, trying not to focus too much on Cas’ fingers as they traced his happy trail. Fuck, Cas <em>had to</em> be baiting him, right? He wanted an obedient slave and what better way to test Dean’s devotion to him than arousing him and then denying him release?</p><p>“You don’t need to do that for me, I find you beautiful just the way you are.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Dean chuckled and turned in the Angel’s embrace. “If I don’t work out I’m not gonna look like this much longer, Master. You’d be dealing with a fatty for a slave.”</p><p>Cas looked at him with much too soft eyes. Was a Master of a pleasure slave supposed to look at his slave like that? Dean supposed there were many nuances to pleasure slaves but damn.</p><p>“And I would still enjoy you, Dean,” Cas stated so honestly that Dean almost believed him.</p><p>But fuck, he couldn’t mean that, right? Dean didn’t have much else to offer a fucking <em>Angel</em> but his body. So he kept on maintaining it and Cas didn’t say anything more about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas’ words stuck with Dean, though, and on the Monday on their fourth week together he was lying on one of the couches, completely unable to think about anything else. He had set out to read but his thoughts drifted so much that he had had to put the book down.</p><p>Now he was on his back, staring at the ceiling as he was trying to make sense of this whole deal. Cas had approached him at the auction house and it had seemed pretty fucking obvious what he wanted. Then there had been their Compatibility Meeting and goddamn, Dean still used that as spank bank material.</p><p>Actually, let’s not talk about it because Dean’s dick was a perceptive bastard and he didn’t need another boner right now.</p><p>Instead he thought about Cas’ heated gaze as he explained the wing grooming and oh yeah, then there was the fact that Cas often used phrases like he had last week. <em>“I want you in my office”</em>, <em>“I would still enjoy you”</em>, those were just two out of many and those were <em>clearly</em> sexual innuendos, right?</p><p>Or maybe the Angel simply didn’t understand that they were? No, Dean thought and absently scratched his stomach, letting his hand rest there. No, Cas wasn’t stupid. He was smart and funny in a deadpan kind of way, a little dry perhaps but he seemed to enjoy Dean’s simpler humor too.</p><p>Dean liked it very much when he managed to make Cas laugh. A quirked lip here and there felt easy but he liked it the most when the Angel chuckled or outright laughed, it was such a pleasant sound and Dean felt a weird sense of accomplishment that he had managed to amused the otherwise pretty stoic Angel.</p><p>Dean’s hand on his stomach suddenly felt heavy and he pursed his lips when he realized that it felt so because he was growing conscious of his dick again. In an effort to prevent anything from happening he turned on his side to face in against the couch.</p><p>He shouldn’t be thinking about Cas’ straight teeth and the marks they could leave on Dean’s body. He shouldn’t be thinking about Cas’ hands and what they would feel like wrapped around Dean’s various body parts. And he most fucking definitely shouldn’t be remembering what Cas’ mouth had felt like or what his dick had tasted like.</p><p>Yeah, Dean shouldn’t be doing lots of stuff but the fact was that he was. The fact <em>was</em> that he was flat on his stomach, humping his rock hard dick against the couch cushion while imagining he was humping Cas’ leg like a goddamn dog. And it felt <em>so good</em>.</p><p>So sinful but so fucking right.</p><p>He gasped when a sharp pleasure wave shot through him and he realized what the fuck he was doing. Damn, it was such a simple rule and he couldn’t even keep that. He wasn’t practicing fucking abstinence or something, he was jerking off plenty at home so what the hell was wrong with him? It wasn’t like he was going around at any of his other jobs constantly thinking about sex.</p><p>Except maybe he would if his boss was a sexy guy who kept touching him without really <em>touching</em> him. Dean thumped his head down on the couch, groaning deeply when he could only feel his arousal grow stronger even with his self-berating.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>Fuck, and there was Cas, he would <em>see</em>. Dean lifted his head but no, he was still alone in the living room, Cas was probably calling him from his office. Yeah, when he thought about it he must have been away from the Angel for a pretty long time by now.</p><p>Rising to his feet he did his best to shuffle around his dick but there was no way the skintight underwear would hide his obscene boner. Cas was going to see and he would frown disapprovingly and it should make Dean nervous about being kicked out but instead it made him bite his bottom lip as fresh arousal washed over him.</p><p>But yeah, there was no hiding it and he couldn’t let his Master wait so Dean trotted obediently into the office a moment later. He did his best to hide his dick by having his hands in front of him but he could tell just with a glance that that wouldn’t cut it.</p><p>Cas was sitting at his desk but his eyes were laser focused on Dean the moment he walked in.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas said again and Dean might have shivered pleasantly but he would never admit it.</p><p>“Master.”</p><p>“You have been absent today.”</p><p>Fuck, Dean liked this way too much. He enjoyed Cas’ soft side immensely and the Angel seemed to like to pamper Dean, which was all fine and dandy. But Cas looking at him with a stern expression was nice too, was <em>real fucking nice</em>.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master, I—”</p><p>“Your hands,” Cas was looking right at Dean’s hands when Dean looked up at him. Fuck Dean’s dick for liking the attention. “Put them behind your back.”</p><p>Dean kind of didn’t want to, for a couple of reasons. One of course being that he was embarrassed that he had been caught red handed but another was that he wanted a reaction out of Cas. Maybe he wanted the Angel to get mad and toss Dean down on his desk and spank him a little.</p><p>His dick twitched at the imagery and Cas narrowed his eyes as if he fucking knew. Dean’s hands were only shaking a little when he removed them from his crotch and put them behind his back, right hand grasping the wrist of his left.</p><p>Cas squinted at Dean’s happy dick and it jumped so much it was almost as if it was waving at him.</p><p>“I see,” Cas said after a moment and Dean just fucking broke, okay?</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master,” he was so fucking embarrassed and why was that a turn-on? He had marked “willing” to try humiliation but he didn’t think he would actually <em>like</em> it. “I was just thinking and then I couldn’t control it anymore and I-I fucking swear I wasn’t touching myself.”</p><p>Because humping the couch was <em>totally</em> different than jerking off, everyone knew that...</p><p>“What were you thinking about?”</p><p>Fuck Cas for using such a conversational tone and fuck Dean for deriving pleasure from it.</p><p>“I-I’d rather not…”</p><p>“Come now, pet,” Cas said and fucking<em> yes</em>, this was the Angel that had hired Dean, that had entranced him at the auction house. “It’s common knowledge that Angels can’t read minds but we <em>can</em> observe souls and a soul is not good at lying. You’re embarrassed, I can see that much, but of what? Of telling me or of the things that you were thinking about?” he leaned against his desk, fingers steepled. “Or of getting caught?”</p><p>Dean gritted his teeth when he felt a few drops of precome press out. He wanted to touch himself so fucking badly he couldn’t stand it.</p><p>“D, all of the above,” he muttered to the floor and shifted on his feet when Cas chuckled, as if that would make his boner go away. “I was thinking about you, Master.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“About what you would do with me if you were going to fuck me.”</p><p>Cas hummed and Dean prided himself with managing to keep the slight bitterness out of his tone. Yeah, prided himself all the way until he remembered what Cas had just said about him seeing souls and how Dean’s soul apparently was fucking asinine when it came to lying.</p><p>“Master, I didn’t mean—”</p><p>Cas held up a hand to shut Dean up and he did, with such force that his teeth clicked.</p><p>“I have neglected you,” Dean’s mouth felt dry but more with shame now than arousal. “It has been partially because I wanted to observe you and partially because of work,” he rolled out his chair and motioned for Dean to approach him. “You have done well, pet. Now come here and help your Master finish his work.”</p><p>Help? How in the hell would Dean be able to help with Angel business? And would he even be allowed?</p><p>Those questions aside, Dean stumbled up to Cas, eager to do what he could and happy from the praise he had been given. So he had been right and Cas had baited him a bit, perhaps to see if Dean would break or to see if he would respect the rules as given. In any case Dean felt as if he had done well, considering, and he was happy to go to his Master’s side.</p><p>But when he stepped up to his pillow Cas caught his wrist and made Dean step directly in front of him instead. Instantly Dean became very aware of the fact that his dick hadn’t calmed down very much. Also, fucking hell it felt nice when Cas touched him so directly.</p><p>“Here, pet, come sit with me.”</p><p>He leaned back and made Dean turn around and sit down in his goddamn lap. Well, fuck.</p><p>After some arranging Dean ended up with his back pressed against Cas’ solid chest, his head rested back against Cas’ shoulder, and his legs spread wide with his knees hooked over Cas’ thighs. His rump was pressed firmly down against Cas’ crotch and fuck, he could definitely feel the Angel’s dick through his thin slacks.</p><p>Dean’s own dick was back to begin raging hard again and it tented his underwear almost comically. Cas smoothed his hands down Dean’s chest and stomach, coming to rest on his quivering thighs.</p><p>“There, how’s that?”</p><p>“Comfy,” Dean all but croaked because damn, it was comfortable but he was also <em>so hard</em>.</p><p>Cas hummed against Dean’s ear. “Still, it could be better, couldn’t it?”</p><p>Dean didn’t see but he sure as fuck <em>felt</em> when Cas’ grace, the very thing that made up the Angels, washed over Dean’s crotch and then he was fucking buck naked in the Angel’s lap. Cas’ grace left a tingling sensation that Dean couldn’t help but chase. But he could jut his hips up all he wanted, the grace was gone as soon as it had come, leaving him gasping for breath.</p><p>“Much better,” Cas murmured sweetly and his hands felt <em>huge</em> on Dean’s naked hips. “Now, if you would be so kind as to hold this for me.”</p><p>Dean didn’t know how or when but there was suddenly a piece of paper in his right hand and he held it up, looking incredulously at it. There were scribblings all over it and Dean immediately recognized it as Enochian writing. There was something supernatural about the language because no one in the history of mankind had ever managed to learn to read it but everyone had learnt to recognize it.</p><p>“A little higher. There we go, now sit still.”</p><p>Easier said than fucking done, okay? Cas obviously still had work to do but he seemed content to read the papers like this. With Dean in his lap, his hands massaging the area around Dean’s dick and balls, while Dean shook in his embrace and did his best to keep the papers still.</p><p>Like this, Dean was simply a toy for him, simply something that Cas could amuse himself with as he trudged through his workdays. And Dean was about to fucking come untouched for the first time in his life just sitting there.</p><p>At one point Cas stiffened and then started speaking Enochian <em>right up against Dean’s fucking ear</em>. Yeah, Dean couldn’t help but start whining then, too tightly strung to focus anymore. The paper he was holding was getting crumpled with how hard he was gripping it and he was squirming in Cas’ lap.</p><p>And it sure as fuck didn’t get any better when he felt the Angel’s dick respond with an interested twitch of its own. Cas chuckled as if someone was saying something funny on the other side of the Angel Radio and then he spoke again, more warmth in his tone.</p><p>Sure, Dean didn’t know what it was about but he imagined someone had made a remark about Dean’s noises and Cas was telling them about him. And he wanted that. Wanted the Angel to brag to all his Angel friends about his good little slave. Dean <em>was</em> his good slave and he would prove it.</p><p>He shouted wordlessly when Cas suddenly grabbed his dick and started stroking him.</p><p>“So sweet, pet,” Cas rumbled and Dean turned his head, searching blindly for the Angel and ended up with his face smashed against the side of Cas’ neck. “You sound perfect. Just for me, isn’t that right?”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Dean almost cried out, the pleasure too immense all of a sudden.</p><p>His whole body was sweaty, his nipples were hard little nubs and when Cas rubbed his thumb against one of them it was like electric pulses of pleasure surged through Dean. His back bowed and he rubbed down against Cas’ hard dick, wanting it inside him so much but needing to come even more.</p><p>“Master, I’m gonna—your desk!”</p><p>“Yes, Dean,” Cas agreed calmly. “Soil it.”</p><p>Yeah, there was no way Dean wouldn’t. He came with a deep groan, fucking Cas’ fist for all he was worth and feeling Cas’ grace like a living thing when it washed over him, cleaning him.</p><p>“M-master…” Dean gasped, wanting and needing to say <em>something</em>.</p><p>Cas kissed him on his head, cradling him in his arms. “That was perfect, pet. Absolutely perfect.”</p><p>Well Dean wasn’t about to argue with that, god<em>damn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>After that it was like the floodgates had opened. Dean learned pretty damn quick that Cas had a voracious appetite for sex but while he changed from barely touching Dean to getting him off every day he had yet to include much of himself. And fuck how Dean wanted the Angel and he begged, he begged himself hoarse while in the throes of passion, but Cas never budged and Dean didn’t bring it up after.</p><p>If it wasn’t for the very obvious and prominent erections Cas sported every time Dean would have been inclined to think the Angel either was impotent or simply not interested enough. But no, his cock grew fat and heavy every time and more than once did Dean see a wet spot forming on the Angel’s slacks from the precome gathered at the tip.</p><p>But he was holding back and Dean wanted to get at the reason. Most likely it was caution, though. Dean had managed to weasel out of the Angel that while his work load indeed had been partially responsible for his neglect and while he <em>had </em>been testing Dean a bit, another part of him was cautious to push Dean too far. Because, let’s face it, Dean was a newbie when it came to this.</p><p>Dean was a veteran when it came to sex in general but he wasn’t prepared for the intensity of Cas’ sexual drive, or perhaps it was just how Angels were. And Dean <em>was</em> new as a slave. Just interacting with Angels was different from interacting with humans so yeah, he was nervous too but when he found out that Cas wanted to be careful not to scare him it just felt so fucking good that Dean went home that evening feeling all gooey inside.</p><p>Anyway, Dean was glad that the proverbial dam had broken because while they might not be outright fucking Cas was still a wiz at getting Dean off. So far there had been mostly simple things like jerk-offs, blowjobs, and once, a dildo. Dean loved it all but secretly liked the best how Cas seemed very partial to touching Dean.</p><p>Cas was never far away when they engaged in sexual escapades. Even when he ordered Dean to jerk off on his own while he watched him, purely educational he told Dean but Dean got off on the voyeurism so he didn’t argue the lame excuse, even then he couldn’t resist putting his hands on Dean’s body.</p><p>The best of the fucking best was after, when Dean was so sated that he could barely move and Cas cleaned him with his grace. Now, Dean had never been touched by an Angel’s grace before so he didn’t know how it was supposed to feel but he was starting to think there was something wrong with him for how much he liked it.</p><p>Honestly speaking, Dean was considering asking Cas if he could use his grace to make Dean come somehow but he was a little scared that that was taboo. Maybe Cas didn’t know how it made Dean feel and he would be disgusted? Maybe it would be like someone had told Dean they wanted him to smear his intestines all over them?</p><p>Dean wished he had someone to ask but he didn’t know anyone who had been a pleasure slave before. There was a waitress at The Roadhouse who had used to be a gardener for a lower Choir Angel but when he asked her about grace she told him she didn’t know, she didn’t think she had felt it. Dean was damn sure that she would know if she really had so either she was lying or she really hadn’t experienced the sensation.</p><p>He did some Googling on it but came up short, Sam of course noticed and asked and Dean had to tell him something but damn, it felt awkward.</p><p>“I was just wondering if it was supposed to feel like something,” he said evasively. One glance at Sammy revealed him squinting at the Google search results.</p><p>“Why? Have <em>you </em>felt something?”</p><p>“Kinda, I didn’t think humans could.”</p><p>Sam grinned his most adorable little brother grin. “Maybe you’re special.”</p><p>Dean was so caught up in thinking about why he had thought his little brother was adorable that he barely registered the words. He did think about it later, though, when he was supposed to sleep because if he wanted to get to Cas at eight in the morning he had to get up pretty early by his standards.</p><p>“Maybe <em>Cas</em> is special,” he muttered to his silent ceiling. Last time he had started thinking everyone around him was cute and adorable had been when he had been in love with that yoga instructor, Lisa. Now, that hadn’t panned out and he had gone back to calling his brother Samsquatch pretty fast but damn, that was something to think about.</p><p>The number one rule in the slave handbook was after all <em>“Don’t fall in love with your Angel”</em>, there was a whole chapter devoted to just that and while Dean had skimmed through it he had also snorted because when did that happen? Angels were cool and being a pleasure slave in particular could of course mean you could get somewhat emotionally attached but falling in love? Angels and humans didn’t match like that, right?</p><p>He could get down with the whole emotional attachment, though. Cas had after all been giving Dean some really fucking stellar orgasms for close to two weeks now, and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. </p><p>Yeah, Dean could admit that he was happy, no big whoop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean lived in a crappy apartment just on the outside of Palo Alto. It only had one bedroom and Dean had insisted that Sam have that for when he needed to study. Dean had crammed his narrow bed into an alcove and used a curtain as a door to create some semi-privacy.</p><p>They barely had a kitchen to speak of and the bathroom was so small you literally showered on top of the toilet. They ate all their dinners in front of the TV because they didn’t have room for a proper table and their TV was the old kind with the fat back.</p><p>Dean liked it, though, it was home to them by now. Since he didn’t want Sammy working it was also all they could afford even when Dean was working dual jobs. Cas was paying him better than the auto shop had, though, so they were now living off better groceries at least. Dean wasn’t much for fresh salad and fruit but damn, Sam had looked so happy when they had gone to a Whole Foods that he thought it was worth it.</p><p>If Dean was <em>completely</em> honest he would have liked to be able to put Sammy in the dormitories at Stanford and keep the apartment for himself. Because let’s face it, Sam missed out on a lot when he was living so far off campus and Dean could turn this place into something sweet for himself.</p><p>That was perhaps why he was saving as much of Cas’ money as he could. Sammy’s scholarship wasn’t great enough to pay for more than the tuition but if Dean scraped and saved enough he might be able to pay for at least one semester of dormitory living for his little brother. It would do them both some good.</p><p>They had after all been living basically on top of each other all of their lives and come on, they were both adults now, they needed space. Especially now that Sammy had started dating a feisty blonde who he shared a couple of classes with.</p><p>Jerk-offs had been perfunctory since they were young and it was even worse for Dean who had to sleep in that alcove. Cas was not wrong when he called Dean vocal and damn, it wasn’t like Dean could help it but he would be damned before he would moan like a whore when his brother could hear.</p><p>Usually it worked out pretty well with Sammy being away for classes a lot and now it was even better when Dean was working twelve-hour shifts for Cas. And it was <em>even</em> better now that Cas had started delivering on the whole pleasure part of Dean’s slavery because now Dean wasn’t so pent-up all the time and he didn’t have to jerk off so frantically when he was at home anymore.</p><p>Yeah, things were finally looking up for Dean and because of his new positive outlook on life he almost missed what was waiting for him on the short flight of stairs up to his apartment door.</p><p>He didn’t miss it, though, because it wasn’t every day that you found a heap of black feathers in front of your door. Cas’ wings flashed before Dean’s eyes and he at first thought, pretty stupidly, that Cas had come to visit and had shed some feathers before going in.</p><p>Now, that was stupid for a number of reasons. Mainly being that Cas probably would never visit Dean and if he did, he would call ahead. Plus Dean had been toying quite a bit with Cas’ wings over the last few days, he was right and they felt amazing against his hard dick by the way, and Cas hadn’t shed one feather so far.</p><p>Squatting down he could see pretty easily that they weren’t even Angel feathers. All Angel feathers had that kind of unnatural shine to them, even the muddiest of Angel wings were still eerily glossy compared to the finest of bird feathers. Dean figured by now that it was the Angel grace, it was after all connected to their wings, according to Dean’s good friend Google.</p><p>He picked up one feather and twirled it between his thumb and pointer as he unlocked the apartment and went inside. Sam was sitting in front of the TV, clearly ignoring his homework in favor of zapping through the channels.</p><p>“Is that an Angel feather?”</p><p>Dean smiled, not so far-fetched after all, huh?</p><p>“Nah, I think it’s from like a crow or something. It was out on the stairs, didn’t you see it when you got home?”</p><p>Sam shook his shaggy head and took the feather from Dean. “No but I’ve been home for like four hours.”</p><p>“There’s a whole bunch of them, would be weird if a bird just landed and shed some feathers like that, right?”</p><p>“Unless someone put it there?”</p><p>That for some reason made Dean uneasy. “Why would they do that? And wouldn’t you have heard?”</p><p>That made Sam blush, which in turn made Dean raise his eyebrows. “Jess was over,” Sammy mumbled after a while.</p><p>“Hell yeah she was,” Dean grinned and slapped his brother on the shoulder. “You should invite her for dinner when I’m home too. Or are you afraid I’m gonna steal her from you?”</p><p>Sam snorted. “As if.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do it on purpose, can’t help it that I’m charming.”</p><p>Sam leaned back against the couch and gave Dean a smirk. “Not too sure what your <em>Master </em>would have to say about you sneaking around with a woman.”</p><p>It was ridiculous how warm Dean felt when Cas was even mentioned. “What I do on Earth is my business,” he sniffed and took back the feather, fingering it gently. “But I guess you’re right, Jess is safe for now.”</p><p>“Thank you very much,” Sam said dryly and started gathering his books, clearing the table. “Mac ‘n cheese today?”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Dean mumbled, focused on the feathers again. It was just weird, how neatly they had been piled like that, as if someone had done it just like Sam had suggested. But who and why? Dean couldn’t help but think about Cas’ magnificent wings but didn’t know why they would have anything to do with this. He hadn’t even told anyone what Cas’ wings looked like.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Escalation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we get on with the chapter I just wanna take a moment to send out positive thoughts to anyone and everyone suffering from the current state of the world. And on top of everything I read last week that AO3 has been shut out by the great firewall of China? I don't know if it's true or what the real consequences are for all of our friends in China but I can imagine and it feels horrible. <br/>All my love to all of you, but a little extra to everyone in Italy and China ❤❤❤</p><p>And so, here we go with chapter 5 of this master/slave journey, complete with some anticipated porn and an extra splash of The Feelz, because Destiel smh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Today we are doing something different,” Cas stated as soon as Dean stepped through the door. </p><p>The Angel was standing in the hall, arms crossed over his chest and with his wings out. That was enough of a rarity that Dean didn’t question the stiff words, hell he instantly hoped it would be wing grooming that Cas was talking about.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“If you have nothing further to discuss with me I would like for you to change into your collar and meet me in the spare room.”</p><p>He walked off with that, still pretty stiff, but Dean was too busy fist pumping in his mind. Hell yeah he would meet the Angel in the spare room. So far, for everything sexual they had done since Cas’ dam broke, they had never set foot in that room. Cas had said he would use Dean in it but so far they had reserved their interactions to Cas’ office and twice in the living room.</p><p>The kitchen was a no-go because that was unsanitary, Dean. And Dean’s room was also a no because that was <em>Dean’s</em> room. Cas had been very particular about that. Dean’s room was the room he could go into if he needed a break and he wouldn’t have to fear the Angel would accost him like he had done in the other rooms.</p><p>The only stipulation was that the door was to remain at least ajar. If Dean needed privacy he would close the door and Cas wouldn’t even knock on it, just like with the bathroom door. Cas was very considerate like that but Dean didn’t utilize the privacy more than for bathroom breaks. In all honesty he wouldn’t have minded getting a little accosted now and then…</p><p>Anyway, as it was now he hurried into his room and practically ripped off his clothes, put on his collar and underwear and immediately felt better about that. It was weird how odd he felt with clothes on in Cas’ living quarters nowadays. They had only been doing this for seven weeks but Dean already couldn’t imagine doing anything else. Was frankly starting to wish he could do this every day but yeah, their time together would end and he wouldn’t think about that now.</p><p>Not when his Master was waiting for him in the spare room. Shit, what if Cas wanted to fuck him today? <em>Finally</em> fill him up? Dean adjusted his perky dick as he walked over to the spare room, better not think about stuff like that just now.</p><p>When he entered the room his suspicions grew, though. Because even though this room had been empty last time Cas had shown it to Dean, there were now some furniture in it. Or, well, “furniture” was perhaps a stretch…</p><p>Cas was standing beside a small table, which in turn was situated beside what looked like one of those chairs at a gynecologist’s office. He eyed the chair as he walked up to Cas who was arranging the table with bottles of oil and towels.</p><p>He turned and immediately frowned down at Dean’s underwear. “I said to change into your <em>collar</em>, remove those.”</p><p>Dean blushed but obeyed without question. “I’m sorry, Master,” he mumbled when Cas had taken the underwear from Dean and flung them into a corner.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, pet,” Cas said soothingly but his feathers were ruffled. Dean wanted to reach out and smooth them but of course didn’t. “Please seat yourself.”</p><p>Since there was only one chair Dean didn’t embarrass himself further by asking but he did pause between the leg parts to try and figure out the best approach. It wasn’t <em>exactly</em> like the gynecologist chairs he had seen on TV, more like a recliner with a split foot rest, but it was still elevated.</p><p>In the end Dean just figured there probably were no wrong ways and he turned his back to it and jumped up on the seat. It was soft and seemed to be made of the same material as his collar. He ran his hand along the leg rest to his right and when he looked up, Cas was staring right at him.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, sensing the Angel’s impatience.</p><p>He wanted to ask about it but held back for now, simply leaning back and placing his legs on the leg rests so that they were spread open for the Angel to slot between. Only now did Dean truly register that he was in fact buck naked. He had slid down the seat so that his hole was directly on display beneath his heavy balls and yeah, his dick twitched at the feeling of Cas’ eyes on him.</p><p>“Hands above your head, pet,” Cas rumbled and Dean complied so fast his hands smacked against the headrest above him.</p><p>Cas walked behind him and for a moment Dean couldn’t see anything of the Angel. And then he felt Cas’ warm fingers around his wrists as he wrapped soft handcuffs around them. He felt stupid for it but he gasped a little under his breath and his dick definitely twitched.</p><p>Bound and spread for the Angel, fuck yeah this was what Dean had wanted for the better part of a month now. But as Cas walked around him Dean saw that the Angel’s feathers were still ruffled and Cas’ face was extremely neutral. Dean felt almost embarrassed by his own arousal when Cas showed none and it only intensified his own. Weird how that could work.</p><p>“You look very good like this, Dean,” Cas said then and his voice <em>definitely</em> betrayed how aroused the sight was making the Angel. It made Dean relax against the chair. “Very good indeed,” he stroked his warm hand down Dean’s right leg and part of him wanted Cas to restrain his feet too but he didn’t say anything. Might be that Cas wanted them loose for better access and Dean wasn’t about to argue <em>that</em>.</p><p>Cas turned to the table and plucked up one of the oil bottles, showing it to Dean. “I’m going to massage you today, Dean,” he murmured intimately. “I wish to touch you, <em>all</em> of you,” he looked pointedly at Dean’s package and hole and Dean rolled his hips a little. “This will give me great pleasure,” he continued in a low mumble, so low that Dean wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear.</p><p>Well, it wasn’t like Dean was going to fucking argue anyhow. “That sounds good, Master.”</p><p>“Yes,” Cas agreed simply. “It will be.”</p><p>He started with Dean’s feet, spreading the toes with his fingers, and Dean sunk back against the chair, content with just enjoying the chaste touches. The oil was odorless and didn’t seem to have a warming quality even though Dean’s body heated up wherever Cas touched him.</p><p>As he worked up Dean’s legs the touches became gradually harder, more kneading, and Dean found himself spreading his legs. He had always liked getting massages but there was something inherently different between a regular full-body massage and this.</p><p>Cas’ hands were strong and sure as he handled Dean’s increasingly pliant body. His expression was one of concentration but what Dean focused on was the Angel’s wings. Just like that veteran slave at the auction had told Dean, the Angels clearly communicated with their wings and while Cas was one stoic bastard the opposite could be said of his wings.</p><p>And right now they were all over the place. The feathers looked disarrayed, the wings stretched, unfolded and folded, seemingly without Cas having a say in it. They flared up behind Cas when Dean arched his back enticingly, like a creature looming just out of sight, and it made Dean gasp again.</p><p>“M-Master,” he pressed out. Thought was difficult now that Cas had moved up to slide his slick hands over Dean’s torso. He had avoided Dean’s private area but that didn’t matter, Dean was rock hard anyway and so fucking ready to have Cas touch <em>other </em>places. But that aside, Dean was starting to worry about Cas and his wings. “Master, is everything okay?”</p><p>Cas just rumbled, wordlessly and deep in his throat. He came to stand between Dean’s open legs, pressing close and definitely getting his nice slacks all slick with massage oil. His wings dragged along Dean’s outer thighs and the sensation made Dean smack his head back against the chair. He moaned when Cas reached with clever fingers, pinching Dean’s hard nipples and dragging his fingers along Dean’s ribcage.</p><p>He was draped over Dean now, his shirt ruined by the oil too as he reached up to drag his hands along Dean’s arms. His body was warm, his breath warmer as it washed over Dean’s chest and throat. Just a little tilt of Dean’s head and a small stretch of Cas’ neck and they would be kissing. And fuck how Dean wanted it.</p><p>But Cas was moving away before that happened, turning to get more oil, and yeah Dean fucking whined, he was man enough to admit that. Cas’ wings immediately fluffed up and that was one thing Dean had figured out real goddamn fast; when Cas liked something his wings got fluffier. Especially the minor coverts and alula at the top of the wings.</p><p>“Master…”</p><p>“I need you today, Dean,” Cas said, his voice void of emotion even as he poured oil directly onto Dean’s bobbing dick. It made Dean moan and he watched with satisfaction how Cas’ wings flared for just a second. “I’ve had to make some truly miserable decisions regarding a bee tribe and I…” he gripped Dean’s hips hard and brought him down to the very edge of the chair even as he thrusted up, letting Dean know just how hard the Angel actually was for him. “I need you.”</p><p>Fuck, just… just <em>fuck</em>. Cas was <em>sad</em> and he needed comfort and he was turning to <em>Dean</em>. Dean, out of everyone he probably could have turned to. He wanted Dean, his human <em>slave</em>, to comfort him. It just… everything was just so <em>much</em> that Dean almost wished that he could just hug Cas for a moment.</p><p>But then Cas grabbed his dick and Dean’s thoughts kind of derailed for a moment.</p><p>“Yes Master,” he gasped as he started fucking Cas’ hand, the Angel just standing there and obviously enjoying the feeling of Dean’s ass rubbing against his hard-on. “Use me, lemme make you feel better. Anything you want, Master.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas breathed, his voice suddenly so goddamn full of emotions that Dean’s throat felt tight for a moment. The Angel draped himself over Dean again and yeah, there was no way Dean wasn’t at least humping him a little. “You are too good to me.”</p><p>Fucking <em>what</em>? All Dean did all day was sit on a pillow, get handfed and let Cas jerk him off. Sure, Dean was having a blast, let no one think otherwise, but how was he even helping Cas? But Cas apparently liked to pamper, he was that kind of Master, and Dean was down with that.</p><p>“Master,” Dean said with probably too much affection. “<em>You’re</em> good to me. The best Master I could have wished for.”</p><p>And fuck if that didn’t get a reaction out of the Angel.</p><p>His wings unfolded and spread out on either side of them even as he grabbed Dean tightly. He wound his arms around Dean’s chest and gripped his shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and shoulder. His hard cock was digging in against Dean’s hip but with how close Cas was holding him Dean could do nothing but squirm to try and get some friction on his own dick. It was caught between their stomachs and he loved how Cas’ shirt felt against his leaking dick.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas rumbled again and Dean nodded, what for he didn’t know.</p><p>“I’m your pet, Master. You take such good care of me, makes me feel so fucking special,” yeah, that was right, Dean could take care of people too. And Cas seemed to need it. He was groaning and rubbing up against Dean now as Dean kept rambling praise in his ear.</p><p>Cas’ hair smelled good and Dean took the liberty of mouthing at the Angel’s bowed head. Cas didn’t stop him and Dean was so thrilled that he felt a sharp spike of pleasure just at being allowed. Mostly it was Cas who touched him but Dean wanted more. Was greedy for the Angel in more ways than just simple touches and he took whatever he could get.</p><p>Cas was moving with intent now, his hips rolling in a rhythm that set Dean’s nerve endings on fire. His shirt rubbed against Dean’s nipples and yeah, there was no way Dean was getting out of this massage without coming. His dick was so hard it hurt but Cas’ felt harder still. It was like an iron rod in the Angel’s slacks and Dean wanted it <em>so much</em>.</p><p>Cas hadn’t come once since they started all this and Dean fucking <em>needed</em> the Angel to just let go.</p><p>“That’s right, c’mon Master,” Dean moaned when Cas’ hips started stuttering. Fuck, he had such <em>control</em> over his movements that Dean just knew it would feel fucking great when Cas was at long last inside him. “Want you to come, wanna feel it.”</p><p>“Dean, beautiful Dean,” Cas rumbled and what followed after that was a string in Enochian that Dean couldn’t understand to save his life but that turned him on more than anything.</p><p>Cas’ wings were restless and his fat cock was dragging harshly against Dean’s own dick. The Angel was clearly on the brink and Dean wanted to push him over, wanted it more than anything. The heat between them was almost unbearable and Dean was pulling on the handcuffs without realizing it. He wanted to embrace the Angel, wanted to bury his hands in the black feathers and he wanted it <em>now</em>.</p><p>And in the next moment his hands were free and he was grabbing Cas’ wings for dear life.</p><p>“Yes, Dean,” Cas ground out, his voice like rocks grinding rocks. “Yes.”</p><p>And fuck, Angels couldn’t read thoughts but they could read souls and souls showed intent. And Dean fucking <em>intended</em> to get his Angel Master off. He arched his back even as Cas’ thrusts grew sharp and when he combed his hands through the Angel’s ruffled feathers Cas let out such a debauched sound that Dean almost came from that alone.</p><p>It didn’t take much more for Cas to let go and he did so with a groan so deep Dean could feel it against his chest. Dean pulled up his legs to frame the Angel’s hips as he stilled his thrusting to a slow grind and he soothed the fluffy wings with gentle hands. He still needed to come, extremely badly, but damn, feeling Cas come for the first time was fucking awesome.</p><p>The Angel breathed harshly against Dean’s throat, his hands gripping to the point of bruising, and his cock pulsed against Dean, his come shooting out with such force that Dean could feel it as it leaked through the cloth of his slacks.</p><p>And fuck, it was the thought that he now had <em>Angel spunk</em> on him that pushed him to his own edge.</p><p>“Master,” he whined and bucked his hips against Cas’ dead weight. “<em>Master</em>.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas hummed, sounding content and not at all as if he was understanding Dean’s desperation.</p><p>But then he let go of Dean, raising himself on his hands so that he was a bit elevated and they basically only touched crotches, and his let his grace wash over Dean. It cleaned off the oil, Dean’s sweat, Cas’ come, and it healed the little finger-shaped bruises Cas had made on Dean’s shoulders.</p><p>And it made Dean come.</p><p>He threw his head back and screamed wordlessly as he felt the grace roll over him like a wave and with one grind up against Cas, his dick erupted and he sprayed both him and Cas with his hot come. Cas stayed stock still and let Dean gasp pathetically while grinding like a fucking whore and holy shit, it felt <em>so good</em> but as soon as Dean regained some senses he froze, afraid that Cas would get mad at him for coming like that.</p><p>But when he peeked shyly up at the Angel he found Cas smiling fondly down at Dean’s stomach where he was dragging his fingers through Dean’s come. Without a sound he brought one finger up and licked it clean.</p><p>“Sweet,” he commented calmly and that wasn’t the first time he had said that about Dean’s come. The Angel seemed to like the taste and even though it usually made Dean blush he liked that Cas liked it.</p><p>“Sorry Master, I-I couldn’t control…”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, pet,” Cas said and cleaned up Dean’s come with a new wave of grace. Dean gritted his teeth to keep from making an embarrassing noise. “I had intended to end the massage with your completion,” he straightened and for a moment Dean would swear that his wings betrayed embarrassment. “I had <em>not</em> intended for me to react like that.”</p><p>Yeah, suffice to say that Dean felt smug about making Cas loose his cool like that.</p><p>“I didn’t mind,” he grinned when Cas looked back at him. “I liked it very much, Master,” he sat up and it didn’t feel weird at all when Cas came to help him with a warm hand on Dean’s lower back, even though Dean didn’t need any help at all.</p><p>“Still, I was upset and I shouldn’t have…” he harrumphed and looked away when Dean could only stare at him. Cas <em>was</em> embarrassed, holy fuck.</p><p>“Hey, you were upset and I’m your slave. Isn’t it my whole purpose to make you feel better?”</p><p>The look Cas gave him was too affectionate, just like Dean’s tone of voice tended to get when he spoke of or with the Angel.</p><p>“I will never hurt you.”</p><p>Oh, Cas believed he had been too emotionally unstable to handle a scene with Dean, <em>that</em> was why he was upset now. Well, Dean could understand that but at the same time he liked how Cas had chosen a massage to sate his need for closeness and comfort while at the same time not putting Dean under too much duress.</p><p>“I believe you, Master,” Dean said with a sweet smile that made the Angel visibly relax. “I trust you, and I want you to trust me too, to use my safeword if I need, and stuff like that.”</p><p>“I do trust you, Dean,” Cas said and then stepped up to Dean, pulling him close enough that he could nose at the hair at Dean’s right temple. “You are the one constant that I thrive on.”</p><p>Well, <em>damn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Dean almost stumbled and smacked his head on the door when he came home in the evening the same day. He was carrying some groceries and wasn’t really watching but damn, he had walked up these stairs for years now and had never stumbled. It was, of course, not clumsiness on his side, but because of the giant dead bird.</p><p>At least Dean thought it was dead, it was exceptionally still even after Dean’s aborted nose-dive and consequent cussing. He took a moment to collect his scattered heart-beat and then he put down the grocery bag and squatted down beside the bird.</p><p>It looked like a crow, or a raven. A big black bird anyhow. He looked up and around at the purpling skies but couldn’t really see any birds around. He knew there were plenty of both crows and ravens around but they weren’t really prone to fly this close. Maybe it had gotten lost and flown smack dab into the door? Maybe it broke its neck?</p><p>Dean didn’t really want to touch it but by the looks of it the wings looked frazzled and the neck <em>did</em> seem crooked. He didn’t like how the beady lifeless eyes stared at him and he <em>definitely</em> didn’t like how the bird’s wings reminded him of Cas’.</p><p>This also reminded him of the pile of feathers he had found here on the stairs and when he peeked over the stair’s edge and into the bushes where he had swept the feathers he noticed that they were gone. That felt disconcerting for some reason and he rose to his feet, pushing the bird over the same edge with his sneakered foot and entered the apartment quickly.</p><p>When Sam later came home Dean had gotten a local vet to come pick the bird up. The guy hadn’t had much to say about it except that no, it wasn’t very usual that birds just up and flew into doors. Windows was one thing but a solid, wooden door? Yeah, not so much. The guy also remarked that the bird seemed to have wounds inflicted on it that seemed man-made and he eyed Dean as if he was judging whether he was capable of breaking a bird’s neck in the spur of a moment.</p><p>It creeped Dean out but he didn’t say anything and then the bird was gone with the vet guy. He decided not to mention anything to Sammy, the kid had enough on his mind with exams and whatever the hell else his professors were throwing at him. It had just been a weird happenstance, that was all, and Dean was frankly too happy right now to care.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>On the Monday of their two month anniversary Dean found himself in the spare room yet again. In his mind he was already calling this the “play room” because it was definitely clear to him now that that was what it was for.</p><p>Outside of this room Cas was cuddly and sweet. His touches were gentle and coaxing and didn’t always end in Dean’s orgasm or even a full on erection. Outside of this room Cas smiled gently and fed Dean grapes as Dean talked about a new book he was reading. Outside of this room Dean was Cas’ pet.</p><p>But inside this room Dean was Cas’ <em>pet</em>. Inside here was where Cas brought out all of his toys and he watched with dark eyes as Dean begged for him. And goddamn, while Dean didn’t know if he liked sweet Cas or stern Cas better he definitely knew which one made his libido roar to life the fastest.</p><p>The sweetness Cas showed him was more than enough to make Dean come and he loved it, that was true. But the way Cas looked at Dean inside this room was sometimes enough to get Dean hard without anything else needed. Cold and calculating and like Dean was just a goddamn <em>toy</em> for the Angel.</p><p>“Master, please!” he begged with a ragged breath, a common occurrence in this room by now. “Please, I <em>need</em>…”</p><p>“Yes, Dean,” Cas agreed in a low rumble. “I see you.”</p><p>Dean whined pathetically and hung his head but damn, he had never felt so pleased in his life.</p><p>When Dean had arrived this morning Cas had met him at the door, a grin on his handsome face and with a proclamation that they were celebrating today. Hell yeah, Dean was down with that and that was how he had found himself in the play room, buck naked as he always was in this room.</p><p>Cas had presented him with a large purple dildo with a suction cup on one end. That had been firmly planted on the floor in front of a plush armchair and Dean’s hair had stood on end just thinking about what that implied. Next had come the cockcage and Dean had shivered pleasantly as Cas put it on him and adjusted it. It was etched with Enochian letters and Dean had felt the by now familiar feeling of Cas’ grace wrap around his dick and balls. Fuck, he really ought to tell Cas about how that felt to him because he really thought the Angel was oblivious to it.</p><p>But fuck, what if Cas stopped touching him with his grace then? Dean liked it enough to covet it for himself, just for these few short weeks, at least.</p><p>Cas had then sat down in the armchair and ordered Dean to open himself up so he could fuck himself on the dildo. Cas, for his part, just braided his fingers over his stomach and watched with impassive eyes as Dean got to his knees and used the provided oil to open his hole enough to swallow that big dildo.</p><p>And that was how he found himself now, on his knees and fucking himself on the dildo with all he had because holy fucking shit, he needed to come and needed it yesterday.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they had been at this but he was a sweaty mess. His dick hurt because while the cockcage was more than restricting enough to prevent him from getting hard it still gave his dick enough leeway to twitch. And fuck, it felt as if his groin was on fire.</p><p>The dildo felt so good as it filled him up and dragged against his swollen prostate but it wasn’t enough. He was pinching his nipples, rolling the hard nubs just like he knew he liked it but it was barely more than torture at this point.</p><p>And Cas was just <em>sitting there</em>. Just out of reach in his goddamn chair, the ankle of his left leg resting on his right knee so that his crotch was obscured from Dean’s view. It was maddening, not knowing if the Angel was affected or not. Judging by his smoldering stare Dean would say that he was but it was so hard to tell with only Cas’ poker face to go on.</p><p>Dean reached down and pawed at the cage, knowing full well that he couldn’t take it off to save his goddamn life, which was probably also why Cas allowed the touches. His dick felt swollen and ready to burst but one look down revealed that he was still pretty soft. He whined high pitched and sat down fully on the dildo, swiveling his hips in little figure eights to get friction on his prostate and it felt good, felt like coming but not really.</p><p>“Not enough,” he whined, biting his lower lip against the frankly embarrassing sounds.</p><p>“You’re doing very well, pet,” Cas rumbled then, the first he’d spoken in a while. Dean wanted to cry with frustration. “You know, your body is capable of release even without an erection.”</p><p>Dean glared pathetically at the Angel because yes, he knew <em>that</em>, that was what he was trying for here but it <em>wasn’t working</em>. His vision blurred and he realized that he really was crying.</p><p>“Master,” he sobbed, his breath hiccuping. His balls twitched painfully when he saw Cas’ eyes glint predatorily. Fuck yeah, if Dean could just get the Angel to react, then maybe… “I need you, Master. Need you to f-fill me up, fuck me <em>good</em>. Need you to mess up my hole, make me—make me…” damn, Dean was working himself up here, his voice a broken, hiccuping little whine.</p><p>“Stop.” </p><p>Dean immediately stopped everything but panting when Cas growled out that one word. Hell, he would even have stopped breathing if that had been under his control. </p><p>“Off the dildo. Come here, pet.”</p><p>Dean’s whole body trembled with need and he couldn’t help the little whimper when the dildo slipped free with an obscene sound. Cas planted both feet on the floor, spreading his legs and motioned for Dean to come closer. And fuck, Dean’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the huge erection Cas sported.</p><p>His slacks were tented to the extreme and Dean’s mouth fucking <em>watered</em> at the sight.</p><p>“Bring the dildo,” Cas rumbled and Dean’s fingers only slipped once when he was pulling it free from the floor. He sat on his knees between Cas’ when the Angel motioned for him to do so. “Sweet pet, you are much too enticing,” Cas said in a low growl as he freed his cock from his slacks. “Come here and pleasure your Master, make me come with that sinful mouth of yours and I will give you what you need.”</p><p>To be <em>perfectly</em> honest Dean would have liked the most to just sit down on Cas’ cock right the fuck now. But to suck him off sounded divine too so Dean wasn’t one to complain. He handed Cas the dildo when the Angel held out his hand for it and then he shuffled closer, hands on the base of Cas’ cock and mouth already sinking down on the massive erection.</p><p>Cas groaned deeply and carded a hand through Dean’s sweaty hair as Dean sucked him off. He set a calm pace, mostly for his own sake. Dean had taken some great cock in his life but Cas was big and fucking special, okay? There, Dean had said it, Cas felt special to Dean and why wouldn’t he? He was after all not just a random hook-up, he was Dean’s <em>Master</em>.</p><p>He looked up at the Angel and found him staring down at Dean with adoring eyes. It took Dean out of the scene a little but he didn’t mind. In fact, he liked it so much that he started wriggling his butt like a goddamn dog and of course Cas noticed because Cas noticed <em>everything</em> about Dean.</p><p>“Are you feeling empty, pet?” he rumbled intimately. “Hold still.”</p><p>He put one hand on the back of Dean’s head and bent forward over Dean’s body, effectively trapping Dean and pushing his cock deep down Dean’s throat. Fuck yeah, Dean was a hard yes on both deepthroating and a little breath play.</p><p>He moaned deeply and then again when Cas slid the dildo into Dean’s gaping hole. He pulled off with a gasp when Cas sat back again and fuck, the dildo felt huge all of a sudden. Huge and so good, so perfect in there. Dean licked his lips and threw himself into sucking Cas off again and this time there was nothing slow and sensual about it.</p><p>This time he made a slobbering mess and Cas seemed to really like it. He groaned and met Dean’s downstroke with a little thrust of his own. Dean felt himself clench around the dildo and fucking hell, he wished he didn’t have the cockcage on. He was so aroused his head was swimming but he needed to make Cas come first, his Master had said so.</p><p>“It looks—” Cas gasped sharply when Dean swallowed around the head of his cock. “It looks like you are fucking yourself,” he was probably referring to the way Dean kept clamping down on the dildo. Just the thought of what kind of vision Dean made right now made him blush but fuck, it also made him so aroused.</p><p>He was sweaty all over, his chin was smeared with Cas’ tasteless precome and Dean’s own spittle. His hole was slick with oil and probably red and puffy from everything it had had to endure. And his dick, goddamn, his <em>dick and balls</em>. Dean reached down with one hand and squeezed himself as best he could. It felt good but at the same time it hurt and made his eyes tear up again.</p><p>“Precious Dean,” Cas rumbled suddenly and took Dean’s face in his hands, stilling him. He wiped Dean’s eyes with his thumbs and Dean blinked up at him through wet lashes. “Absolutely perfect. You drive me to the edge like no one else has.”</p><p>That couldn’t be true, could it? Ah hell, what did it matter if it was or wasn’t true? It made Dean flush all over in a pleasant way and he easily relaxed his throat when Cas asked him to. The Angel took a gentle grip on Dean’s jaw and held him still as he used Dean’s mouth to reach his orgasm. He fucked Dean’s face with long strokes and Dean imagined that was what Cas would do when he finally entered Dean.</p><p>He clamped down on the dildo when Cas came and fuck it felt so good, all of it. Cas came a lot and with a deep groan that Dean had grown to covet. He swallowed it all and still wanted more, his greedy mouth working around the Angel to coax out everything he had.</p><p>“So good to me, Dean,” Cas praised in a dreamy voice and before Dean knew what was really happening he was pulled off Cas’ softening cock and hoisted into the Angel’s lap. “Do you want me to use the dildo or my fingers?”</p><p>“Fingers,” Dean gasped out so fast he thought he should be embarrassed about it. But by Cas’ pleased face he’d say he had made the right choice.</p><p>“Relax, pet,” Cas cooed, his stern demeanor completely abandoned now and Dean loved it, loved this just as much as he had loved the rest.</p><p>Cas used his grace to remove the cockcage because of course he did and of course it made Dean almost wail with pleasure. Because not only was he free at last but he could feel the remnants of Cas grace lingering for a second longer than usual.</p><p>Three of Cas’ clever fingers went into Dean’s hole and the Angel found Dean’s prostate on the first try. He wrapped his other hand around Dean’s desperate dick and it filled out so fast Dean was back to sobbing now. But sobbing in relief because <em>yesyesyes</em> he was so <em>there</em>.</p><p>“Master!” he moaned as he bucked in the Angel’s lap, back and forth between Cas’ skillful hands. “Master, I want you.”</p><p>“Yes, pet,” Cas agreed in his gravelly voice. “And you are everything I want.”</p><p>Dean came with a scream, Cas’ words ringing in his mind and heightening his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Angel Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All my love to everyone everywhere! ❤</p>
<p>(btw, this is the chapter where the meh nsfw pencil sketch by yours truly will feature so heads up if you're in public! And you guys, anatomy is <em>tough</em> ugh! And Cas is supposed to have his wings out but guess what? I realized that I can't draw wings for shit lmaooo)<br/>(anyway, please enjoy ❤❤❤)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean hummed to himself as he walked out of the huge shower in Cas’ living quarters. He rubbed his head with one of the fluffy towels and was just thinking about what he should make for a snack when he became aware of the presence in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Cas liked to do that a lot, just observe Dean when Dean was doing other things and at first it had made Dean uneasy because he didn’t know if the Angel needed him for something or not. Now, though, he knew Cas just liked to look at him and it made Dean smirk with self-satisfaction.</p>
<p>“You’re playing a creeper again,” he dropped the towel to playfully hide his groin. “Master.”</p>
<p>Cas chuckled and walked up to him, promptly ripping the towel from his hands and tossing it to the floor.</p>
<p>“I get lonely without you in the office.”</p>
<p>Yeah, Dean wasn’t ready to admit how happy it made him feel when Cas said stuff like that but damn, it made him <em>so happy</em>. “I can’t do my exercises in there, I would bother you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Cas murmured, crowing in on Dean. “I like to listen to the sounds you make.”</p>
<p>The grunting and groaning because Dean wasn’t in great shape, Dean supposed, and yeah no way he wasn’t blushing when he realized what that probably sounded like. He swallowed with a click when Cas backed him up against a nearby wall.</p>
<p>“Master?”</p>
<p>“I wish you wouldn’t shower too much, pet,” Cas rumbled as he bent in to nose against Dean’s throat, up under his chin. “You don’t smell like yourself for long after.”</p>
<p>“I get sweaty, Master,” Dean mumbled. Fuck he loved it when Cas was like this. Affectionate and straight-forward.</p>
<p>He had been like this more and more since they started using the play room and it made Dean feel both thrilled and depressed. Because this was kind of everything he hadn’t known he had wanted and it was ending soon. Counting this week there were only three left and Dean didn’t really know what would happen after that. He was hoping that Cas would hire him more but there was no guarantee. And even if he did, for how long would that be?</p>
<p>Most Angels switched slaves after at least two years and Dean was kind of realizing that he wanted to do this indefinitely. Still, that was an overwhelming thought and he shouldn’t go there. Because attachments like that would lead to something else and Dean had actually gone and read the whole chapter on Angel/Human love in the slave handbook and it wasn’t a happy read.</p>
<p>“I like it when you’re sweaty,” Cas objected then and surprised the fuck out of Dean by sliding to his knees, face smashed against Dean’s decidedly interested dick and balls. “Your scent gets stronger then.”</p>
<p>“O-okay,” Dean all but squeaked because hell, he couldn’t argue that. He could barely think as it was right now. His dick was perking up real goddamn fast and all Cas was doing was running his nose along Dean’s whole length.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you insist on showering at all, I could just as well clean you with my grace like I do after we have sex,” he looked up at Dean with both searching and reproachful eyes. “Or don’t you like my grace?”</p>
<p>There was one precise reason why Dean took a shower instead of letting Cas clean him and it was of course the exact opposite of dislike for the Angel’s grace. But he had yet to tell Cas how it made him feel because he was still scared of the reaction.</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” he said in a tone that revealed nothing and hoped his stupid soul wouldn’t blare out the real reason to Cas. “I just like to take a shower after training, the feeling of getting squeaky clean is really nice, you should try it Master.”</p>
<p>Cas frowned for a moment but he looked more thoughtful than displeased so Dean allowed himself to relax.</p>
<p>“I don’t sweat,” Cas said then and it almost sounded petulant but before Dean could comment on that the Angel had promptly swallowed Dean’s semi whole.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Dean swore in surprise and braced his weight on the Angel’s shoulders.</p>
<p>It would be rude to lean that way on a kneeling human but the Angel had shown more than once that he could take it and that he liked that Dean depended on him so Dean didn’t have any qualms by now. Now he just grabbed the Angel’s shirt and held on for dear life as Cas made it his life’s mission to suck Dean stupid.</p>
<p>Cas was good at blow-jobs simply because he enjoyed them and Dean was more than willing to be the object of Cas’ desires. The Angel bobbed his head, deepthroating on almost every downward stroke, and one of his hands played with Dean’s balls. One finger strayed back to rub against Dean’s taint and holy hell he liked that.</p>
<p>He spilled down the Angel’s throat embarrassingly fast and Cas swallowed like he usually did, a smug glint in his blue eyes as he rose to his feet. Fuck, Dean wanted to kiss him. Wanted to taste himself on the Angel’s tongue and wanted Cas to grip his hair as he pulled his head to the side, dominating the kiss.</p>
<p>But so far there were two things they hadn’t done; penetrative sex and kissing. So Dean reeled himself in and slumped back against the wall with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master.”</p>
<p>Cas quirked his lips and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Let’s go to your room so you can get dressed, there is something I would like to discuss without the collar on.”</p>
<p>Dean’s smile slipped off as Cas turned to exit the bathroom. Fuck, the first thought that came to mind was that Cas had seen Dean’s bitterness about not being able to kiss and he was getting fed up with Dean’s clinginess. He took off his collar on the way to his room and when Cas turned around he visibly stiffened.</p>
<p>Dean didn’t really understand why, not when Cas had been the one to ask him to remove it, so he just walked past the Angel and into his bedroom. Well inside he turned when he realized that he was alone and found the Angel standing the doorway, looking out into the hallway.</p>
<p>“Are you being polite?” Dean asked, suddenly amused. “You <em>just</em> sucked me off.”</p>
<p>“I sucked off my slave,” Cas countered and okay, there was no way Dean didn’t think that was cute.</p>
<p>“It’s okay with me, Cas, you can look at me while I change.”</p>
<p>Cas shifted on his feet and then shuffled inside, keeping a respectful distance. “I just want you to know that I respect the differences and boundaries.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Dean said warmly as he stepped into a fresh pair of underwear. “I trust you. So, what did you wanna talk about?”</p>
<p>Cas looked at him and when their eyes met Dean relaxed somewhat. It felt better when he had the Angel’s eyes on him, even though Cas had one hell of a poker face. Dean’s collar was lying tossed on the bed but Dean couldn’t help but move closer. He wanted to put it back on but respected that Cas had something important to discuss first.</p>
<p>“This Wednesday I am hosting a small meeting here in my living quarters. Three or perhaps four Angels are coming, depending on their RSVPs. I’m telling you this so that you will have a chance to stay home if you feel uncomfortable being here while I have my colleagues over,” Cas looked solemnly at him and Dean tried to keep a neutral face as well. “It’s a business meeting about that bee tribe I told you about a while back and you will most probably be bored anyway. I will of course not dock any of your pay, it’s my fault that this is happening on one of our days but it is, unfortunately, unavoidable.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed and looked down, scuffing his foot on the plush carpet as he thought it over. “Do you want me to stay home or is it what you think I would want?”</p>
<p>Cas looked surprised by the question. “Our contract doesn’t stipulate what we should do in a situation like this,” he eventually settled on. “I want you to feel comfortable and like you are in charge of your choices,” he suddenly looked quickly to the side, harrumphing like Dean had learnt he did when he was embarrassed. “But since you asked, I would love to have my slave there, and to show him off.”</p>
<p>Well fuck if Dean’s chest didn’t swell a bit with happiness and pride when he heard that.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case,” he made sure Cas saw him putting on his collar before he walked over to the Angel, leaning in to kiss him on his cheek. “I would love to be here, Master.”</p>
<p>Fuck, Cas was cute when he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Wednesday finally came Dean was more nervous than he wanted to admit. So far it had only been him and Cas and it was easy being an obedient slave then, Cas was so easygoing in his domination that Dean had no problem rolling over and presenting his belly.</p>
<p>But what if the other Angels were sterner, like <em>mean </em>stern? What if they told Cas he was doing a bad job with Dean? What if Dean’s behavior reflected badly on Cas in any way? He didn’t want to put Cas on the spot by acting weird according to the other Angels’ standards but it was difficult because so far he had just been himself and Cas had been happy with that.</p>
<p>“Don’t think so loudly,” Cas murmured against Dean’s ear when he happened upon Dean in the living room, fluffing the pillows. “You are lovely in every way.”</p>
<p>Dean snorted because clearly that wasn’t true. “Do you want anything served, Master?”</p>
<p>Cas grabbed Dean by his elbow and turned him around and into the Angel’s arms. “I’d have you but we don’t have time for that,” he smiled against Dean’s heated ear. “There is ambrosia in the kitchen, get that and put it on the table.”</p>
<p>Ambrosia and nectar, the only things Cas actually ate and drank. He could both drink and eat human food if he wanted to but complained that he just tasted all the molecules so Dean didn’t force him. But ambrosia served warm and nectar served cold was okay and Cas indulged sometimes. He had let Dean taste it but neither was to his liking.</p>
<p>He hastened to do as Cas bid him, though, and when he had set out glasses and plates he went to sit on his favorite couch, waiting obediently. Cas smiled at him and patted his head when he went past and Dean totally leaned into the touch because he was nervous and Cas’ touches were soothing.</p>
<p>It was impossible to tell time in Cas’ living quarters but Dean knew it had to be at least ten minutes later that the first Angel knocked on the door. It opened on its own accord, just like it did when Dean came, as soon as Cas was aware of the person at the door and there was nothing weird about that. Except it was a little weird for Dean to be on this side of the door when it happened.</p>
<p>It was a red-headed female Angel that walked in. Her complexion was fair and her wings were a pretty, spotted beige color. She smiled when she saw Dean peeking at her from over the couch’s back.</p>
<p>“Well, hello there,” she said in a melodic voice and Dean suddenly felt irrationally shy, just like he had when he had first met Cas.</p>
<p>Down on Earth he was suave and for fuck’s sake, he was close to 30, he was a grown-ass man. But up here in Heaven, on Cas’ couch and with Cas’ collar around his neck he just wanted his Master to come to his side.</p>
<p>And as if called by Dean’s fucking soul or whatever, Cas appeared just then from the hallway leading to his office.</p>
<p>“Anna,” he said warmly and proceeded with addressing the Angel in Enochian as he stepped up and hugged her comradely.</p>
<p>Anna answered in Enochian as well and then turned to nod to Dean. Cas looked at Dean with warm eyes and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the door. One by one the Angels arrived and Dean was startled when both Gabriel and Michael came to this meeting. Especially Michael’s eyes on Dean made him feel small and insecure and he felt very aware of the fact that he had chosen Cas over Michael, an <em>Archangel</em>.</p>
<p>By the looks of it Michael clearly remembered as well and was none too happy about it. Dean shrunk down on the couch and wished very much that Cas would join him soon. But the Angels stood in the hall for a while, chatting in Enochian and when a fourth Angel burst through the door it became apparent that they had been waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Good of you to join us, Balthazar,” Cas said dryly and the new-arrival just grinned.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Cassie. Especially not with your new slave here,” he nodded to Dean and Dean wondered for a moment how the Angel had known he would be there but then Cas turned to Gabriel with a glare. Of course, Angel Radio.</p>
<p>“Sorry not sorry, Cassie,” Gabriel drawled and walked over to Dean, his silver wings sleek in the soft overhead light. “Hi there, aren’t you a pretty one?”</p>
<p>Dean cast his eyes down because he didn’t really know what to do. Normally he would come up with something cool to say but Gabriel was an Archangel and Dean could practically feel the power he exuded.</p>
<p>“Awfully pretty,” Michael said in a low grumble and went over to sit on the couch opposite Dean, staring at him.</p>
<p>Fuck Dean felt uncomfortable now, he kind of wished Cas had said Michael would be one of the attending Angels because right now it almost felt like having his ex at the same party as his current lover.</p>
<p>The other two Angels came over and commented on Dean’s looks as well but he didn’t say much to them either. When Cas came to sit beside him, Dean immediately curled up against the Angel. He felt stupid and little but there you had it. These creatures were after all millennials old and Dean’s old star-stuck feelings came careening back with full force.</p>
<p>Cas had his wings out just like the other Angels and now he situated himself so that one wing could rest over the back of the couch and the other spread over Dean and the couch itself. As the Angels spoke in Enochian Dean slid down to lie with his head in Cas’ lap, the Angel’s wing draping over him like a blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s complacent,” the Angel Balthazar remarked when they took a break to eat some of the ambrosia.</p>
<p>“He’s handsome,” Anna said and smiled at Dean when he looked over at her.</p>
<p>“I just meant that some of your other slaves have been more of a handful, haven’t they?” Balthazar continued. He was the Angel sitting the closest and he offered Dean a piece of ambrosia when Dean looked over at him too. Dean didn’t want it but he didn’t know if it would be rude to turn it down.</p>
<p>Cas saved him by shaking his hand at his friend.</p>
<p>“Dean is a blessing,” Cas replied stoically and it made Dean’s stomach flip.</p>
<p>He rolled in Cas’ lap, burying his head against the Angel’s stomach.</p>
<p>“And shy,” Anna cooed while Gabriel laughed. Michael remained quiet and when Dean looked up he saw the Archangel staring straight at him.</p>
<p>He didn’t really like it so he took Cas’ wing and pulled it up over him to curl beneath it. Balthazar made an amazed sound and Gabriel laughed again.</p>
<p>“Damn, Cassie, you even let him touch your wing?” he continued in Enochian but Dean didn’t really care about the rest. Just from the tone alone he could tell that Gabriel was amazed by this and he felt a smug satisfaction when he thought about just how much Cas liked having Dean touch his wings.</p>
<p>They hadn’t gotten to wing grooming yet but Dean had been allowed to touch the Angel’s wings during sex more than just once and he liked Cas’ reactions so much that he couldn’t wait until the grooming.</p>
<p>After a while it seemed that the Angels moved onto their business again, even though he could see all four Angels sneaking peeks at him now and then. He felt like a dog, like a little puppy whose attention the Angels were vying for, and he kind of liked it. It made him feel special and it helped that whenever he bumped his nose against Cas’ stomach the stoic Angel would reach down and pet Dean’s hair. A dog indeed, and a good one at that.</p>
<p>He hummed under his breath as he played with Cas’ covert feathers, the Angels’ Enochian droning on in the background. It was a pleasant sound, especially Cas’ deep rumble, and Dean found himself lulled into a little bubble of his own.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long they had been sitting there but he was content to stay by Cas’ side so he amused himself with ruffling up the middle coverts. Cas’ wing would occasionally shudder and the feathers would align themselves and then Dean would mess them up again just to watch the wing work itself out. It was almost like Cas was ticklish and it was so funny that Dean barely noticed when the Angel put his big, warm had down on Dean’s stomach.</p>
<p>But he definitely noticed when Cas reached down to trace the edge of Dean’s underwear. He stilled and craned his head back a little to look up at his Master and the look Cas gave Dean in return made it <em>quite</em> clear that Cas’ wasn’t ticklish. No, the Angel was definitely feeling something else and Dean smiled devilishly up at Cas before turning back to the feathers, ruffling them again.</p>
<p>It was a dangerous game, of course, but Dean felt bold in Cas’ presence so he kept it up and was rewarded with Cas’ warm palm over his dick. Dean made a low keening sound and dropped the wing to grip Cas’ arm lightly. The Angel kept his hand there, clearly a promise that he would rile Dean up if Dean didn’t stop riling him up.</p>
<p>And maybe Dean wanted that a bit.</p>
<p>He was partially covered by Cas’ big wing but it would be very apparent if they started doing something obvious. But Dean changing position wasn’t that obvious, was it? He chanced it and rolled his hips up a bit into the weight of Cas’ hand. It felt great and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning.</p>
<p>His dick was definitely perking up and damn, while Dean by now knew he had a light voyeurism kink he didn’t know he would take it this far. But the truth was that the Angels treated him like a dog, or a toy, or the <em>pet</em> Cas always called him and it was humiliating because while the Angels were strong and old the humans had pride too. And all <em>that</em> aside, Dean obviously had a humiliation kink too.</p>
<p>He hadn’t known it before he met Cas, though he had marked the “willing” box thinking he was willing to at least try it. But with Cas touching him it was clear to Dean that he was down with at least light humiliation. Say, for example, the humiliation of getting jerked off by his Master while said Master was working. Or having colleagues over for a business meeting. As if Dean was nothing but a mere plaything.</p>
<p>Yeah, Dean was fully hard now and Cas had gripped his dick through his underwear, creating a warm tunnel for Dean to fuck. He kept his movements slow and languid in the hopes that he wouldn’t draw too much attention to himself. Of course all the Angels in the room would know by now but Dean’s mind was fogging over with how good everything felt.</p>
<p>Cas’ cock was hardening too and Dean kept turning his head to nuzzle it, Cas’ wing was draped over Dean and smelled <em>so good</em>. It was soft and shiny and if Dean could just get his goddamn underwear off he would be able to feel Cas’ feathers against his dick and it would be the fucking best, he just knew it.</p>
<p>He arched his back when Cas reached with his deft fingers to squeeze Dean’s balls and holy fucking hell, that made Cas’ feathers drag along Dean’s nipples. He definitely moaned a little at that and Cas squeezed his dick before pulling down the underwear.</p>
<p>Dean gasped when Cas started stroking him for real and he gripped the Angel’s wing in one hand and the couch with his other. Fuck everything felt good. Electric pulses of pure pleasure travelled up and down his spine and he bucked his hips in uncoordinated movements, his dick leaking so much that Cas’ fingers got slick.</p>
<p>Fuck he was going to come. He was going to come half-hidden beneath Cas’ massive wing while Cas jerked him off in front of his colleagues as if it was the most natural thing ever. The goddamn business meeting was still going even, judging from the calm conversations. For the Angels this was definitely common, for Dean this felt like a fevered dream he never wanted to wake up from.</p>
<p>He whined pathetically and turned his head to the side and that was when he saw Michael. </p>
<p>The Archangel was staring right at Dean, his feathers ruffled and with clear intent in his hard eyes. It made Dean shudder, and not pleasantly. His arousal got swallowed in a pit of discomfort and he turned the other way, pulling Cas’ wing over himself and curling in against the back of the couch.</p>
<p>“Dean?” Cas asked in a low murmur, letting go of Dean’s waning erection but still keeping his hand close, warm and comforting on Dean’s hip.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna,” Dean mumbled and felt stupid. What the hell had he been thinking anyway, fucking Cas’ hand like that during an important meeting? It was kind of disgusting when he thought about it.</p>
<p>“Do you want to use your safeword, is that what you are saying?”</p>
<p>No, no he didn’t want that. If he did that he would probably have to leave and Cas would end the meeting and everything would be fucked up.</p>
<p>“No,” he said in a low tone and felt comforted when Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“We’ll talk later.”</p>
<p>Yeah, that sounded good. Dean didn’t want Cas to think he had done something wrong because the Angel had been nothing if not perfect and if it hadn’t been for Michael’s creepy staring Dean would have been a sweaty mess right now. No use in thinking about that, though, because his arousal wasn’t far away and he didn’t want to revisit it right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The meeting dragged on for a while and Dean tried to not let himself get overwhelmed by guilt. He had a right to not like certain stuff and when he didn’t he also had a right to stop them, Cas had said so. And while Dean trusted Cas he still felt a bit silly. So what if Michael wanted to ogle him, maybe that had been the point a little? Maybe Dean had wanted Michael to know that Cas was taking good care of him. But then why had he chickened out? Yeah, Dean felt stupid alright.</p>
<p>And then suddenly, or perhaps not suddenly at all if Dean had known Enochian, the Angels were getting to their feet and shaking hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming,” Cas said in his gravelly voice as he walked his friends to the door, rustling his feathers as if shaking sleep from them. Well, Dean had been using one of them as a blanket so maybe that wasn’t so far-fetched a thought.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Gabriel said. “This is important for all of us. I’ll have Azudir help me draw up the papers already tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Bees? Bees were important for all of the Angels? Well, Dean thought as he watched from his perch on the couch, bees did a lot of important stuff in the world after all. He had maybe read up a bit on it after becoming Cas’ slave so he knew a little about it now, though clearly not all.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget about next Friday,” Anna said as she hugged Cas goodbye and he grunted in response.</p>
<p>Balthazar walked close to Dean as he was leaving, carding his hand through Dean’s hair. And though the touch was sudden it wasn’t unwelcomed so Dean just smiled sweetly up at him. Balthazar seemed surprised and his wings fluffed up when he smiled back.</p>
<p>Michael said nothing, not a word to Dean and he just gave Cas a curt nod as he walked past and out the door. The living quarters seemed very quiet when Dean and Cas were finally alone and Dean liked it. Usually he was into a lot of sounds, like at home where either the TV or stereo were almost constantly on. But up here he was used to listening to mostly Cas’ sounds and it was a comfort in and of itself.</p>
<p>So he slumped back down on the couch and reveled in how it still smelled like Cas.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to tell me?”</p>
<p>Dean fucking <em>blushed</em> when Cas joined him on the couch again. By now he knew he had been stupid about the whole thing and he didn’t really want to tell Cas the reason but hell, the Angel would need to know or he might think he had been the cause of Dean’s discomfort.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to take off your collar?”</p>
<p>Dean looked at him with big eyes but Cas was just observing him quietly.</p>
<p>“No,” he said heatedly and grabbed the little tag on his collar before worming his way onto Cas’ lap. Cas looked mildly surprised at having his lap full of Dean but he seemed pleased too, if his wings were anything to go by. “No, Master, I wanna be yours.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” Cas put his hands on Dean’s hips, squeezing slightly to let Dean know he <em>was</em> pleased. “Then tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>“I…” Dean glanced to the side, nervous once again. “Did you know that Michael was at the San José auction? He came in after you had gone.”</p>
<p>Cas’ poker face was very much intact. “I did.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Did you also know that he made a bid on me? Kinda huge, to be honest. Kinda…” Dean peeked at Cas and found the Angel watching him with intense eyes. “Kinda a lot more than what you offered.”</p>
<p>“I did,” he said at length and Dean bristled a little but then settled down as he thought this information over.</p>
<p>“Then you know that I chose you over him, that I didn’t choose you just because of your bid? You’ve known all along.”</p>
<p>That actually made Cas smirk and fuck he looked handsome like that. “I did,” he answered for the third time. Before Dean could say anything Cas had turned him on his lap and put him on his back over the Angel’s thighs. With one hand under Dean’s neck to hold him steady he reached into Dean’s underwear for the second time that day. “Michael and I have had our disputes in the past, not the least about military strategy, which rightfully is his Domain but that I was given brief access to during The War,” he gripped Dean’s dick and like a goddamn Pavlovian response it perked up as soon as Cas wrapped his warm fingers around it. “So when he noticed that I had put a bid on you he was quick to tell me that I would lose because there was no way you would say no to the amount of money he had put in. He was sure I had made a smaller bid and that the money would sway you but <em>I</em> was sure, Dean Winchester, that you would choose <em>me</em>, despite the monetary reward. And I told him so.”</p>
<p>Dean gasped when Cas squeezed him. Fuck, his body felt heated already. His nipples perked up when Cas roughly shoved down his underwear to mid-thigh and gripped his neck harder.</p>
<p>“You knew,” Dean moaned when Cas resumed stroking his hard dick. “You knew that he would be jealous. You wanted him to see.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cas rasped. His wings were huge behind him, the feathers so ruffled and fluffed up that they loomed over the both of them like some ominous creature. Dean longed to sink his hands into the mass of feathers but could barely think enough to grip Cas’ shirt to keep still on the Angel’s lap. “But I also feared that you would be uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“That was why you asked me if I really wanted to come today.”</p>
<p>“It was,” Cas leaned down and touched his forehead to Dean’s sweaty one. His strokes slowed but definitely didn’t stop. “I wanted you to be here of your own free will, I wanted to show Michael what he couldn’t have. I want you to be <em>mine</em> and no one else’s, please say you forgive me my ruse.”</p>
<p>Fucking <em>fuck</em>. Cas’ words were melting Dean’s whole being and he held on for dear life as his pleasure spiked and he felt his orgasm coil tighter and tighter in his stomach.</p>
<p>“I do,” he gasped, eyes blurry as he watched Cas’ pleased face. “‘M yours, Master. Don’t want anyone else, had decided before I even read your file. Fuck, I couldn’t believe my luck that you had actually made a bid,” he whined and bucked restlessly, needing just a little bit more to come and needing it now. Cas was looking down at him with shining eyes. “I need the money, Master, that’s why I entered the auction, but I probably would have chosen you even if your bid had been only ten bucks.”</p>
<p>Fuck, he shouldn’t have said that because it probably wouldn’t have been true. He had needed the money too much to be able to say no to someone paying more than that but damn, after these past months it was starting to feel like the money was just something that happened in the background. Dean went to Cas’ because he <em>wanted </em>to and that was the truth.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas said, his voice tinged with awe Dean didn’t feel like he deserved. “You are… you are <em>so</em>…”</p>
<p>Dean whined again, hips working furiously even with the bad angle, his dick feeling about ready to fucking burst and then it happened, the thing that pushed him over the edge.</p>
<p>Cas bent down and sealed their lips together.</p>
<p>The kiss completely startled Dean and he cried out into it, his senses overwhelmed by everything that was <em>Cas</em>. Cas groaned and deepened the kiss as soon as Dean had calmed down a bit and that of course set Dean off again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moaned deeply as their tongues danced, one hand gripping Cas’ shirt so hard he was sure it was bound to rip but fuck if he cared. He was too busy coming his brains out all over the two of them. Pulse after pulse of come pumped out of him and still Cas coaxed out more. Dean got oversensitive and whimpered into the kiss, desperate for more of the Angel’s taste even as Cas kept on stroking him.</p>
<p>Dean’s whole body was bent like a bow over the Angel’s lap but he could still feel Cas’ hard cock and fuck now he wanted that too. Cas’ kisses were greedy and deep and Dean submitted so easily that it made the Angel groan. The sound set Dean’s nerve endings on fire and combined with Cas’ consistent stroking it threw Dean over the edge again.</p>
<p>He ripped away from Cas’ mouth when a ragged scream clawed its way up his throat as his dick erupted again. It hurt but the hurt was so sweet that he couldn’t get enough. The two of them were drenched when Dean eventually relaxed and fuck, that second batch almost looked too watery to be come but Dean would be damned before he admitted that he might have squirted like a fucking girl.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master,” he said with a droopy smile and Cas chuckled before leaning down and kissing Dean’s cheek lovingly.</p>
<p>“Thank <em>you</em>, pet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Yes, Azudiridufell, that was a shortened version of your user name exactly where you thought it was. You were just so darn cute I couldn’t not create a line just for you, just like Gabriel apparently couldn’t not pick you 😆💖)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wing Grooming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I was so late in answering some of your comments! Work has been exhausting lately...<br/>Anyway, time for a new chapter! And the title says it all really lol<br/>Please enjoy! 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean had a special spring in his step when he returned to Cas’ on the Monday the next week. He had spent the four days between last Wednesday and now remembering Cas’ hungry kisses and fuck, it had felt like torture to be away from the Angel.</p><p>Dean’s feelings were getting a bit ridiculous, to be honest, and he was dreading the inevitable end. Just six more days and his three month contract would be up and Dean was counting down with gloom. He knew that the Angel could choose to renew the contract if both Angel and human agreed to it and they wouldn’t have to go through another auction or anything, but it had to be the Angel to initiate that decision. Dean thought it was insane that the human party couldn’t voice the desire but those were the rules.</p><p>He was determined to make these last six days the best of Cas’ long life because Dean wanted to stay, damnit. Hell, if he didn’t need the money so much he would even be willing to do this for free. Like a free sex slave, like a-a sex friend, like…</p><p>“Like a live-in boyfriend,” Dean muttered to himself as he punched in 151121 and rode the elevator to Cas’ door. What a stupid thought. Angels didn’t fall in love like humans did and human slaves were discouraged from falling in love with their Masters. But hell, whoever wrote the goddamn slave handbook clearly hadn’t been kissed like Cas kissed Dean.</p><p>Fuck, Dean’s lips tingled just remembering it and even though he had spent all of yesterday fucking himself on his dildo, his hole still twitched with need when he imagined Cas’ fat cock inside him. He wondered when the Angel would finally fuck him and what he was waiting for. He had been holding off kisses on the mouth as well but that dam seemed to be broken, thank <em>God</em>.</p><p>The door swung open but Cas was nowhere to be seen. That wasn’t uncommon, though. Cas usually only met Dean at the door when he had a need for him immediately, otherwise he mostly left Dean to his own devices. Not that Dean didn’t go to his Master as soon as he had gotten the collar on but Cas seemed to be happy just knowing Dean was in the living quarters and that felt nice to know.</p><p>Dean longed for his Angel Master more than usual today, so he hurried into his bedroom to quickly change. The room was by now littered with evidence that Dean lived in it. He had a few changes of clothes and some of the books had been transferred from the living room in here. The bed was also showing signs of being used because Dean liked to nap in it after especially taxing scenes in the play room.</p><p>As usual on a Monday morning the sheets had been changed, the only real evidence that Cas ever poked around in the room, except for the fresh pair of underwear that were always lying in wait on the bed. Dean smiled at the collar, which was on the dresser where he had left it.</p><p>Cas joined him just as he was undressing. He stopped in the doorway like he usually did and crossed his arms, smiling at Dean when Dean grinned at him. Fuck how he wanted to just go to the Angel and kiss him silly.</p><p>“Did you have a good weekend?” Cas asked politely and Dean shrugged before stepping out of his jeans. He was glad that Cas had gotten over his proper behavior when Dean wasn’t wearing his collar and was instead openly looking at Dean with appreciative eyes.</p><p>“It was long,” he didn’t know how much would be wise to say. Probably shouldn’t freak Cas out with weird declarations of pining and devotion, right? “Yours?”</p><p>“Abysmal,” Dean looked up and saw Cas’ eyes glittering as he looked directly at Dean. “But I feel better now.”</p><p>“Oh,” Dean looked down at the sock he was holding, trying not to read too much into Cas’ words. Any Master would be happy to see their slave again, right? “That’s nice.”</p><p>“I have something to ask of Dean today, before you put on your collar,” he smiled when Dean looked up. “And then I have a request for my slave.”</p><p>Dean grinned and finished changing into his underwear. “Go for Dean.”</p><p>Cas still didn’t budge from the doorway and Dean wished he would. There was a bed here for fuck’s sake, there were a lot of things Dean wished Cas would do to him right now and it was only a bit past eight in the morning. This was probably going to be a long day...</p><p>“Our contract states that you will work for me on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday so what I am asking of you is unconventional,” he wet his lips, as if nervous. Dean wished his wings were out because Cas was easier to read then. “This Friday there is a party that I will be attending, I would love for you to accompany me as my slave.”</p><p>He looked straight into Dean’s eyes and Dean could only stare back dumbly for a moment.</p><p>“Really?” he eventually squeaked because holy shit, this was big, wasn’t it? Cas wanted to <em>party </em>with Dean.</p><p>“Yes,” Cas suddenly smiled warmly and Dean suspected his tattletale of a soul had ratted him out. “Lailah, the Angel of Night, is throwing a party. Many Angels will be there and most of those who can will bring their slaves.”</p><p>“What’s the occasion?”</p><p>Cas shrugged his aborted little shrug. “Nothing in particular, even Angels get bored and need to have some fun from time to time.”</p><p>“All work and no play, huh?” Dean smiled and couldn’t help but chuckle when it looked like Cas didn’t get the reference. “Well alright, it sounds nice.” </p><p>It sounded <em>awesome</em>. A chance to see other Angels? To meet other slaves? Hell yeah Dean wanted in on that.</p><p>“Truly?” Cas asked then and looked both pleased and surprised, which in turn made Dean happy. It almost felt like Cas had been nervous to ask Dean. “I’m aware that it is outside of our schedule and that you might not be able to make it. You do not have to answer me right away if you need to tend to prior commitments, please answer me back on Wednesday.”</p><p>Dean’s shoulders slumped when he thought about work. But fuck, if he got out of that and could go to the party he would have a whole extra day with Cas.</p><p>“I’ll talk to my colleagues, might be that they can cover my shift.”</p><p>“I will of course compensate you,” Cas added with a tone that suggested that had been implied and while Dean was happy for it since this party meant he would have to miss work he still didn’t want to think about it as just another slave job.</p><p>“That’s not necessary,” he mumbled before he could stop himself. He felt the tips of his ears burn when Cas looked at him with mild surprise. “I mean, I’d go with you anyway, so…”</p><p>That made Cas walk into the room but he stopped just outside of reach. Fuck, he did that a lot and Dean hoped it was because Cas was respecting the boundaries and not because he didn’t like to touch Dean without the collar on. Like, what if Dean was to kiss Cas right now, not as a slave but as a human who wanted to kiss an Angel. Would Cas be surprised but happy or would he be disgusted? Dean thought he really shouldn’t think about it, especially not with Cas so close.</p><p>“That makes me very happy,” Cas said in a low rumble. “All Angels like to brag about their slaves but seeing you will put all others to shame. You are simply perfect for me, for this.”</p><p>Cas’ comments made Dean blush and he couldn’t help but linger on the little pause between “for me” and “for this”, as if Cas had caught himself in the last moment and added the last part. Dean <em>definitely </em>shouldn’t read things into the Angel’s words like this but the fact was that Cas was always very precise in his speech so any abnormality was interesting.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mumbled shyly.</p><p>“I should tell you, though, that Michael most probably will be attending the party.”</p><p>Dean swallowed and nodded. “It doesn’t matter, I have you.” </p><p>Now that Cas knew how Dean felt about the Archangel, and Dean knew how Cas felt about the whole thing, he didn’t feel so nervous anymore. Actually felt like he wanted to rub it in Michael’s nose a bit.</p><p>“I’m relieved, I have a desire to gloat,” Cas stated then and he said it with a tone that suggested he didn’t usually feel like that and it made Dean grin. “So then, think about it and give me your final word on Wednesday.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “So, are you finished with Dean for the moment?”</p><p>Cas nodded too, smiling when Dean grinned at him. “Quite. Now I would like my slave.”</p><p>“One slave coming up,” damn, Dean felt silly but good silly. Like playful in a way he had never been with a lover before. Of course, he reflected as he picked up his collar and put it on, he wasn’t Cas’ lover. Oh well, pleasure slave was the next best thing anyway. “What do you require, Master?”</p><p>Cas’ eyes darkened with desire so fast Dean was almost taken aback. Holy fuck, where had the Angel been hiding this? One moment and one shake of Cas’ shoulders later and Dean was suddenly staring at the Angel’s magnificent wings as well. They were a sleek charcoal black as always and Dean wanted to fall into them and bury his face against their softness. Just the sight of them reminded Dean of what had happened on the couch last week and he felt flushed with sudden arousal.</p><p>“Today I need you to groom my wings, pet.”</p><p>All Dean’s blood shot straight to his dick, so fast it fucking hurt. He managed a strangled little gargle when he tried to answer with a cool quip and it made Cas smirk at him.</p><p>He reached down and took Dean’s hand in his, pulling him toward the bathroom and the enormous shower. Well inside the bathroom Cas’ clothes disappeared along with Dean’s underwear but it wasn’t like Dean was paying attention to himself, not when he was seeing Cas’ naked body for the first time.</p><p>He was lean and fit, muscles playing just beneath taut and tanned skin. He didn’t have bulging muscles and no six-pack but he was definitely in good shape. Like a runner or perhaps a swimmer. His chest was smooth and hairless and there was a little dip between his pectorals that seemed perfect for Dean to run his tongue along. His nipples were an inviting dusky color and holy fucking shit, his <em>hips</em>. Sharp hip bones that Dean just <em>knew</em> would leave marks on his ass when Cas finally fucked him.</p><p>Dean’s eyes glued to the Angel’s butt and the way his spine led down to it in a graceful arch. It wasn’t as bubbly as Dean’s own, but seemed firm and goddamnit now Dean almost wanted to slap it to test that firmness. He glanced over his own shoulder when Cas stopped in the middle of the big shower, stretching his wings to full size. Dean had always thought he had a rather nice ass but looking at Cas’ he felt fat.</p><p>And then he promptly forgot all about himself because holy shit, Cas was stretching out his wings to full size! The room seemed to grow with it, getting bigger and wider, anything to accommodate Cas’ needs. And shit, they really were magnificent.</p><p>Huge, double-jointed, a wing width of more than ten feet and thick with sleek feathers. Dean had read up a bit on Angel wings since he knew this grooming thing would be coming and he was happy for it now. The alulae at the top joint rustled restlessly and then a fine mist of water sprayed down on the both of them.</p><p>Dean looked up, expecting to see the shower head like he did when he showered by himself but there was none. Instead the whole room filled with warm water and there was a light somewhere too, making Dean feel like he was outside on a rainy summer day. The room quickly got humid and when Cas turned around Dean smiled at him.</p><p>“This is great, Master,” he said and looked at the wing Cas had folded over Dean’s head as he turned around. “Enough to get wet but not enough to get in my eyes.”</p><p>Cas quirked his lips as if he had already known that and Dean felt a little stupid. Cas must have done this with at least a thousand slaves by now.</p><p>“Do you want me to explain wing grooming?”</p><p>Dean had read up on that too but he was nervous as hell. “A little.”</p><p>“First I need you to card your fingers through my wings, massage in the water and pull out loose feathers. Don’t be afraid to pull hard, feathers that aren’t already on their way to fall off won’t be pulled out with whatever force you use,” meaning Dean was actually too weak to pull out feathers accidentally, great. He actually wished he had been told that earlier but it was especially good to know now. “When that is done you need to massage them with wing oil,” Cas lifted his left wing and shifted through his smaller and fluffier feathers closer to the joint of his wing until he could show Dean a round little knob no bigger than Dean’s pinky’s finger nail. “You will rub the oil glands to get them to release their oil and smear the oil all over my wings, there are more glands and you will find them when you’re completing the first part, they’re hard to miss. Especially since they will swell up with my arousal.”</p><p>Dean had been nodding along as he memorized Cas’ words but at that last part he froze and looked up at the Angel, only to find him smiling at Dean with a decidedly interesting glint in his blue eyes.</p><p>“They… they swell up?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Cas said matter-of-factly. “To almost twice their size.”</p><p>Fuck Dean wanted to see that. “Okay,” he said slowly, trying to reel his own arousal in. Cas had said that he would most definitely get hard by this but he was still soft between his legs so Dean didn’t want to seem too eager by getting a semi before they had even started. It was difficult not to, though. “Okay, so I coat you with the oil, make your wings all slick and nice and then?”</p><p>Cas looked for a moment like he would pounce on Dean, like he was about to say something completely different than what came out. “And then you will wash them off with water again and the grooming is complete.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean said and tried to sound confident and not at all disappointed that Cas hadn’t said <em>“and then I’ll fuck you”</em>. “Seems easy enough.”</p><p>Cas nodded and turned his back to Dean again, his wing once more arching over Dean’s head. “We will start from behind,” he said and rustled his wings, practically drawing Dean closer like some goddamn hypnosis.</p><p>“Smart,” Dean said in a mumble, partially to distract himself and partially because it seemed smart because from behind he thought he could reach better.</p><p>“Yes,” Cas answered in his rumble. “Otherwise we will get nothing done, just the thought of you doing this for me is making me heady.”</p><p>Dean froze with his hands mere inches from Cas’ wings. Fuck, so Cas <em>was </em>already on edge? It was hard to tell with the Angel sometimes because while he seemed to get aroused easily it usually took him some time to get hard, as if he needed so much more than just a few strokes and some encouraging words.</p><p>Dean supposed it was like with alcohol, which Cas had explained the Angel could drink about ten times the amount Dean needed before he got even remotely tipsy.</p><p>But there were signs if Dean looked closely, little tells that ensured Dean that Cas was in fact incredibly aroused and those signs increased tenfold with the Angel’s wings out and visible. So with that in mind he grinned to himself and took another step closer, burying his hands deeply in the soft feathers of Cas’ right wing.</p><p>Cas let out a shuddering breath and Dean started combing his fingers through the feathers immediately. At first he took it easy, wanting both him and Cas to relax into this, and Cas seemed content to just stand there, hands at his sides and his left wing twitching restlessly as his right received the much welcomed treatment.</p><p>Dean loved this, fucking <em>loved</em> it.</p><p>And yeah sure, he was certain that he had a wing kink because he could look at Cas’ wings all day and when he was touched by them in certain ways he got hard. He could probably come just from having Cas stroke him with his feathers.</p><p>But it was also so much more than that and he hadn’t really realized it until now. Touching Cas like this felt like touching something holy and much like with Cas’ grace Dean felt awed at being allowed the touch. And this, right here, there was so much trust here that Dean’s chest felt tight with unexpected emotions.</p><p>Because Cas was vulnerable like this, more so than what he had shown Dean before. And not only because he was naked because while nakedness meant vulnerability to humans it didn’t hold the same meaning to Angels.</p><p>But he was naked and trusting and when Dean looked over the Angel’s shoulder he saw that Cas had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He was so focused on Dean’s touches that it would be so easy to be mean to him right now and Dean felt something stir within him when he thought about it.</p><p>No one would be mean to Cas, not while Dean was around. He would protect the Angel and he would make sure Cas always had someone and somewhere to return to that could make him feel like he did right now. Safe and secure and loved. Because Dean loved Cas.</p><p>He made a choking sound when he realized what he had been thinking and was fast to slink back to the safety of Cas’ wing before the Angel opened his all-knowing eyes and saw everything. It wasn’t allowed and Dean did well to fucking remember that.</p><p>The floor around their feet was soon littered with stray feathers and Dean took some time to ruffle the wing to get water in between the feathers before he moved over to work with the second wing.</p><p>“How’re you doing, Master?” he mumbled with a smile and Cas shuddered at the sound of his voice.</p><p>“Perfect, you are perfect,” he answered and Dean preened at the praise.</p><p>One sneaky look around Cas’ hip made Dean almost choke on his own breath. Cas was rock hard and fucking <em>leaking</em> and they hadn’t even done much. Hell, Dean pulled on Cas’ wings similar to this during sex too. Then again, that didn’t last as long as this and Dean already knew that riled up Cas like nothing else.</p><p>But fuck, to see Cas just standing there with his gorgeous cock all filled out just because of Dean doing this was so awesome Dean almost couldn’t contain his glee. He had been sporting a semi for most of this and his dick sprung to life like nothing else now. Fuck, Cas’ cock was so thick and his balls were so <em>round</em>. Dean hadn’t really known he had a thing for balls until he met Cas. Sure he liked them, they were there and a part of the package, but with Cas he just found himself wanting to smash his face against the Angel’s full balls, preferably while Cas jerked off and came all over Dean’s face.</p><p>Okay, so thinking about a recurring fantasy of his was probably not smart right now. Instead he redoubled his efforts on Cas’ left wing and the Angel seemed to notice the increased force. For how quiet Cas had been up until now he started making all kinds of sounds when Dean yanked particularly hard on his longer flight feathers. Damn, Dean should have done that to begin with, Cas <em>had</em> said to use force.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas groaned suddenly, his hands in fists at his sides. “Dean, are you almost finished?”</p><p>“Almost, Master,” Dean answered in an intimate tone, almost goddamn cooing but hell, he was usually the one reduced to a desperate mess and he liked to see Cas like this too.</p><p>Cas was shaking by the time Dean declared himself done. He motioned for Dean to move to his front and Dean did so extremely willingly but to his disappointment Cas only wanted him there so he would have free space to shake out his wings. Some more feathers came loose and Cas sighed out a smile as his wings aligned themselves again.</p><p>“That feels much better.”</p><p>Dean barely heard him, he was busy trying not to stare at Cas’ cock and to try and figure out how he could snatch one of the feathers without Cas noticing. Maybe he could just ask for one? But before that happened the feathers had vanished and Dean felt the air around him tingle in that way everything did when Cas had just used his grace. Fuck Dean loved that feeling. He was also fully hard now and when he met Cas’ eyes he saw that the Angel’s pupils were so dilated there was basically no blue left.</p><p>“Master…” he gasped.</p><p>“The oil,” Cas choked and fuck, Dean had almost forgotten about that but now he wanted to do that more than anything else.</p><p>He practically sprinted back behind Cas’ back and buried his hands in the right wing again. He had skated past the parts where he could see the glands because he had wanted to save touching them until now so he didn’t hesitate at all this time. He immediately went for the closest cluster of glands and Cas fucking growled gutturally when he squeezed them.</p><p>To Dean, the glands felt like nothing odd, perhaps like a larger nipple, but for Cas it obviously felt <em>amazing</em>. He wasn’t keeping still anymore that was for fucking sure. His wings rippled as Dean spread the oil on them and his whole body was twitching. Dean could see that he had one hand up and rubbing his chest while the other was in the vicinity of his crotch but by the looks of it he was more holding himself than stroking his cock.</p><p>What struck Dean, though, except Cas’ increasingly arousing sounds, was the enticing smell that intensified the more Dean rubbed the oil over Cas’ wing. He moved over to the left wing pretty quickly as the oil was basically pouring out now and when he came over to the largely untouched wing he realized that the scent was coming from the oil itself. It was less over here, until Dean squeezed the glands here and the scent burst into the air.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he moaned and slicked up the long flight feathers with smooth motions. “Fuck, Master you smell so good.”</p><p>The sound Cas made then wasn’t describable but fuck if it didn’t almost make Dean come. The Angel’s eyes were shining an ethereal blue when he looked at Dean and Dean swallowed as a sharp arrow of pure <em>want</em> went through him.</p><p>“You can smell that?” Cas rumbled deep from within his chest.</p><p>Dean nodded, his mouth dry. “I kinda wanna taste it.”</p><p>Cas moved so fast he was nothing more than a flurry of feathers to Dean. And suddenly Dean found himself smashed up against the tiled wall, one aroused Angel pressed tightly against his back.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas growled and fuck, Dean had never heard him like that. Like a <em>beast</em>.</p><p>Dean gasped when Cas gripped his hips tightly and pressed in to slot his hard cock in Dean’s crack. “Master, your wings,” Dean managed but fuck, he was hard and so goddamn ready to get fucked. “The <em>grooming</em>.”</p><p>“Later,” Cas snapped. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>Yeah, they could finish it later, that sounded good to Dean. He moaned high-pitched when Cas thrusted against him. Looking over his shoulder he could see Cas with his eyes closed again, clearly lost in pleasure, and behind him his wings loomed high and intimidating in all the right ways.</p><p>God, everything felt so fucking good. Cas was warm on Dean’s back, all hard lines and panting like a wild animal and fuck <em>he had liked that Dean liked his oil</em>. A thought struck Dean that maybe he wasn’t supposed to, like he probably wasn’t supposed to like Cas’ grace so much. But he did and Cas was reduced to this frenzied state just because of what Dean had said.</p><p>And come to think of it, why not go through with it?</p><p>His hands were still coated in the oil and even though he was bracing his weight on the wall he still dared move one hand closer and lick his fingers. The flavor exploded on his tongue, just like the scent but a thousand times more. <em>better</em>. He moaned again, aware of how close he was to coming but content to just stand there and be Cas’ sex toy as he licked his fingers clean.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>Dean</em>, you—” Cas cut himself off with a groan and a second later Dean felt the Angel’s come splatter on his back.</p><p>As disappointed as he was about not getting truly fucked he was still fucking euphoric about getting Cas’ come directly on him.</p><p>“Rub it in, Master,” Dean moaned, desperate like a cat in heat. “Want your come on me, <em>rub it in</em>.”</p><p>Cas complied with a low rumble and Dean came with one of Cas’ hands around his dick, the other on his back smearing him with come, and Cas’ wings caressing Dean’s sides as they kissed heatedly over Dean’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The same evening, several hours later, Dean was still feeling all warm and fluffy when he thought about the grooming. After they had both calmed down they had finished it and Cas had rinsed off their sweat and grime with his grace.</p><p>Both the touch of his grace and the lingering flavor of his oil combined to make Dean extra horny and just like usual when it came to Cas and sex once didn’t seem to be enough for the Angel either. He later confessed as Dean was preparing to go home that he hadn’t neglected this much work in a long while and he wasn’t even sorry.</p><p>Yeah, no way Dean wasn’t preening about that.</p><p>“So the Angel’s got the hots for you, we already knew that,” Jo grinned when Dean recounted a PG version of his day, probably in a much too dreamy voice.</p><p>“You tell him, Jo,” Sam mumbled. “I gotta hear about this the whole damn time, take him down a notch.”</p><p>“Shut up and eat you pasta,” Dean snipped. “I’m just saying this is going much better than I thought it would and that’s why you have to fucking help me, Jo.”</p><p>Jo sighed and took a drink of her beer. “I knew there was a reason you invited me over for dinner, you never do that.”</p><p>“I do sometimes,” Dean said, only a little affronted but mostly goddamn embarrassed that she was right.</p><p>Jo was one of Dean’s oldest friends, having befriended him and Sam almost immediately after they got to Palo Alto and Dean loved her very much. But damn, they were always so poor all the goddamn time and they didn’t even have a proper dining room. They were sitting in the living room now, Sam down on the floor on a pillow as they ate around the small coffee table.</p><p>Jo laughed at his probably stupid face and put a comforting hand on his arm. “I’ll help you, I’ll cover your shift on Friday.”</p><p>“Really?” Dean sat up straighter, a big smile spreading over his face. “I swear I’ll make it up to you, I could do a double shift on Thursday or Saturday?”</p><p>Jo smiled. “We work together on Thursdays so that won’t help me. And I’m <em>pretty</em> sure you don’t feel like coming in early on Saturday after you’ve been to a party on Friday.”</p><p>“I don’t think Angels party like humans,” Sam put in and Dean nodded even though he understood what she meant.</p><p>“But I’d do it for you, Jo,” he said with his most charming smile. “I don’t have to <em>party</em>-party, that’s probably not what Cas wants either.”</p><p>“No, he just wants you to sit on a pillow and be pretty, I remember,” she teased but Dean just snorted.</p><p>So maybe he had been a bit zealous about going to the gym lately but he wanted to look fit for Cas. <em>Especially</em> after seeing the Angel naked today. Hell, if Dean were to have any kind of chance of Cas renewing the contract he had to look his best, right?</p><p>“What <em>do</em> you do at an Angel party, though?” Sam asked then and Dean thought it over for a moment.</p><p>“I dunno, eat and drink like a regular party?”</p><p>“You just said—”</p><p>“I said I don’t know, smartypants,” Dean poked out his tongue when Sam looked unimpressed, not because it was the mature thing to do but because as a big brother he was entitled to bursts of childishness to embarrass his little brother.</p><p>“I think it’s cute that he wanted you to come along,” Jo offered and Dean very barely managed not to blush. Here down on Earth Dean didn’t do things like blush or duck his head, at least not as long as Cas wasn’t around.</p><p>“He said he wanted to gloat about me.”</p><p>Jo laughed again, a joyful and carefree sound that made Dean happy to hear. “Well in that case you <em>have to</em> go. Don’t worry about work, I’ll cover it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jo,” he said warmly and she smiled at him.</p><p>“Hey, when a guy wants to gloat about you he means business, that’s something to treasure. Right, Sam?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam grinned widely. “Watch out so he doesn’t put a leash on that collar.”</p><p>“That wasn’t what I meant!” Jo exclaimed, slapping Sam on his arm.</p><p>The two bantered but Dean only barely heard it, too lost in thinking about what it would be like to be on a leash. Thinking about being tethered to Cas, forever. Such a silly thought but one that followed him into his sleep and made his dreams wonderful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of my love to all of you!<br/>Now, let's party! 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled at the hem of his waistcoat. “Are you sure…?”</p><p>“You look stunning.”</p><p>Well, Dean never could argue when Cas spoke in such definite tones. He smiled to himself and followed the Angel through his living quarters to the elevator.</p><p>Dean had spent the better part of this week in great anticipation for the Angel party and now that it was here he was a bit nervous. Cas had asked what he wanted to wear and Dean had been stumped for a moment. He normally never had to think about it since Cas only wanted him in the underwear but yeah, come to think about it Dean felt kind of stupid assuming that he would wear only that to a party.</p><p>But what else to wear? It wasn’t like Cas had told him about this when he had left on Wednesday evening so Dean had arrived in his usual clothes and thought he would change like he always did. Hell, he had already been naked and collared when Cas came to his bedroom and asked.</p><p>And that was another thing; Dean didn’t like to make decisions when he had the collar on. Without the collar he would have figured something out because he was a resourceful guy, but with the collar on he was Master’s slave and while Master gave him much leeway Dean didn’t like making huge decisions for himself.</p><p>So Dean had looked at Cas with his best submissive eyes and Cas had all but fucking melted. Dean loved how, well, how <em>loving</em> Cas had become since the wing grooming. He had of course always been extremely attentive and doting but damn, ever since the grooming Cas was treating Dean as if he was truly precious. It of course did nothing good for the feelings Dean had finally admitted that he harbored for the Angel but he loved it nonetheless.</p><p>Anyway, Cas had decided quickly on Dean’s clothes, claiming that it was a common pleasure slave attire and while Dean couldn’t argue he was also a bit uncertain of the truthfulness of it. Cas’ eyes had gleamed with such glee that Dean suspected Cas had only fitted him with the clothes he wanted to see Dean in.</p><p>A tight black waistcoat, form-fitted black pants, and his usual black underwear, that was it. And his trusted collar of course. Dean thought he looked somewhat silly, especially with a waistcoat but nothing under it, but Cas kept smirking to himself and caressing Dean’s butt so he guessed it was fine.</p><p>The number that Cas punched into the elevator was way longer than his room number and Dean would never remember it. Apparently, Angels used the elevators when they were visiting each other, rather than just flying in. It was a courtesy thing, Cas explained, because all of Heaven was open to every Angel at all times but since the introduction of human slaves the Angels had realized that privacy was a thing. Dean was immensely thankful for that.</p><p>The elevator dinged open a moment later and they were met by an, to Dean, incredible scene.</p><p>A huge garden, lush and green, with fountains and sculptures that lined the graveled pathways housed more humans and Angels than Dean could count. The humans looked to be from all over the world and they were all slaves as far as Dean could tell, and while many of them just lounged around, talking to each other or to Angels, some were dressed in typical waiter uniforms, their yellow collars marking them as servant slaves.</p><p>The waiters walked among the guests and offered drinks or finger food, Earth inspired for the humans and mostly ambrosia and nectar for the Angels, although Dean saw more than one Angel eating the human food as well.</p><p>The garden was lit with hundreds of lanterns that cast a soft, yellow hue over everything. It felt as if they had just stepped outside at sunset and Dean loved how relaxed it felt. Between the bushes and fountains were many plush benches and over to their left was a lavish building. Dean could see the waiters coming and going from it and when Cas saw him looking he smiled and pointed at it.</p><p>“There are restrooms in there, for your convenience.”</p><p>Dean turned to look at Cas with a smile of his own. Fuck, Cas had never looked as handsome as he did right now.</p><p>“This is awesome.”</p><p>Cas put a hand on Dean’s lower back, guiding him deeper into the party. “I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later Dean had been introduced to and ogled by dozens of Angels. Dean had reverted to his by now kind of expected star-struck shyness but Cas seemed pleased with him so Dean didn’t think the Angel minded when that happened. They had shared some food, Dean being childishly delighted at some apple pie and Cas’ wings fluffing up with pride whenever Dean got praised for his looks or manners.</p><p>After a couple of hours a fat Angel called Zachariah had come by with a cute female secretary in tow and had dragged Cas away for some business talk, leaving Dean to his own devices for a while. But he didn’t mind very much, even though he missed Cas almost instantly like some goddamn lovesick puppy. He was thrilled to be talking to other slaves and had quickly made friends, though.</p><p>Most noticeably, a redheaded pleasure/secretary slave who introduced herself as Charlie and an Asian secretary slave named Kevin. They were both veteran slaves and were delighted to answer Dean’s questions.</p><p>“This is my only job,” Charlie explained as they sat on a soft bench formed as a donut. “At the beginning I had another job on the side just like you but after a few years I realized it was so easy to get another slave job that the little down period between wasn’t too much of a problem, financially.”</p><p>That was exactly what Dean had started hoping for. Actually, he was starting to think he would never want another Angel for a Master but that was another thing entirely and not something he would be discussing with people he had just met. Just because they had already exchanged phone numbers it didn’t mean Dean trusted them <em>that</em> much already.</p><p>“I’m paying my way through college,” Kevin said with a proud smile. “The Angels pay good money and they’re much more flexible when it comes to my schedule than a human job would be. Especially my current Master, he lets me decide when to come over.”</p><p>“Who <em>is</em> your Master?” Charlie asked and Dean turned to squint at Kevin’s nametag when he flipped it over for them to read. “Metatron?”</p><p>Dean gawked at the kid when Kevin grinned. “The <em>Scribe</em>?” he asked, completely stunned and he didn’t even have to feel stupid about it because Charlie looked equally awed.</p><p>“Yep,” Kevin said proudly. “He took one look at my résumé and then walked out to make a bid.”</p><p>Secretary, gardener, and to some extent servant slaves were required by the auction house to bring a list of skills and previous experiences to be put on display by the pedestal so that the Angels could read about them. Dean hadn’t really thought that much about it but he supposed the auction for the other types of slaves were a bit different from pleasure slaves after all.</p><p>For one, they weren’t required to stand around in their undies.</p><p>“That’s so cool,” Charlie said with a big smile. “Does he let you read stuff?”</p><p>“A little,” Kevin shrugged. “It’s pretty unglamorous, he mostly uses me to help him sort his notes.”</p><p>“You can read Enochian?” Dean said with astonishment but immediately got confused when Kevin laughed.</p><p>“No one can do that, he color codes it for me,” he grinned at Dean’s no doubt disappointed face. “But I am fluent in Latin and seven other languages so I do some translation work. Not for him, you know Angels can read any language, dead or live, right?” Dean did not and suddenly Cas grew a hundred times cooler in his eyes. He really had to get this crush or whatever under control… “So, which Angel do you belong to, Charlie?”</p><p>Dean looked up when Charlie flipped her tag. “Ambriel?” he asked uncertainly and Charlie nodded with a smile. “Sorry, I don’t know him. Her?”</p><p>“Her,” Charlie confirmed and Dean couldn’t help but grin at the red half of her collar because that was hot. And judging by Kevin’s looks he thought so too. “She’s a lower Choir Angel, does a lot of ground work and I help her plan it,” she gave them a grin of her own. “Amongst other things.”</p><p>Dean chuckled. “I bet she needs to relax after she’s been down on Earth.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Charlie smiled, a little sadly for a moment. “She was very upset a few weeks ago, it was nice to know that I could comfort her.”</p><p>Dean thought about Cas and how upset he had been a couple of weeks past. He really wished there had been more he could have done but Cas seemed to feel better now so maybe what little he had been able to do had been enough after all.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“And I guess we don’t have to ask what you do for you Angel,” Charlie said with a sudden glint in her eyes. “Even without that collar it wouldn’t be hard to understand with those looks of yours.”</p><p>Dean laughed, not half as embarrassed as he would have been a couple of months ago. “I suppose. Although many pleasure slaves are just there for company.”</p><p>Charlie rolled her eyes. “Please, Angels who just want company don’t dress up their slaves like this,” she waved her hand to indicate Dean’s whole body and he chuckled again when Kevin laughed. “So c’mon, who’s your Angel?”</p><p>Dean flipped his tag as well but was surprised as hell when Charlie exclaimed “The Beekeeper?” at the same time as Kevin asked “The war hero?”</p><p>“War hero?” he asked stupidly and looked at their round eyes. “No wait, you first,” he pointed at Charlie and she met Kevin’s eyes for a moment before looking seriously at Dean.</p><p>“You really don’t know who your Angel is?”</p><p>Dean knew a lot of things about Cas, how kind and sensitive he could be. How good he smelled, how well he cared for Dean, how hot and flustered his kisses made Dean. But, apparently, in reality he knew next to nothing about the Angel.</p><p>“I know his Designation is Beekeeping…”</p><p>Charlie rolled her eyes at him. “You’re new so I’ll tell you. First of all, he’s at the top of the Beekeeping hierarchy, he’s actually my Angel’s boss.”</p><p>“The top?” Dean asked dumbly. Hell, he had known Cas was some kind of hotshot but that he was at the <em>top</em>… “But he has Angels over him…”</p><p>“When it comes to other things, sure,” Charlie smiled. “But when it comes to Bees Castiel is the one and only. I mean, I’m sure he has to bend to other high up Angels when it comes to certain decisions, like the bee tribe they had to terminate a couple of weeks back. I heard he was very upset about that, Ambriel was almost more upset about how sad he was than because of the bees.”</p><p>Kevin made a sympathetic noise. “I heard about it from Metatron, he told me Castiel had to make the decision because of a new species of plant that had to take priority.”</p><p>All of this kind of went over Dean’s head but Charlie nodded so he decided not to ask about it. “Cas <em>was</em> super upset,” he mumbled. “I wish I could have done something more for him,” he turned to look at Kevin. “War hero?”</p><p>Kevin looked astonished. “I’m surprised you didn’t know, wasn’t it in his file?”</p><p>“Not that I remember.”</p><p>Charlie nudged Kevin with a lewd grin. “The files look a little different when you’re applying for a pleasure slave position, trust me,” she winked when Kevin’s ears turned red and he cleared his throat loudly.</p><p>“Well, in that case,” he looked at Dean with the same eyes Sammy gave him when he was about to lapse into a lecture so Dean supposed he better strap in. “This is not common knowledge but during the Apocalypse there was a time when it looked like the Angels were going to lose. The demon army wasn’t coordinated but they were plenty and the Angels had problems keeping them in check, even with the help of humans and animals. So the Angels started questioning their leadership.”</p><p>“Michael,” Charlie clarified although Dean had suspected as much.</p><p>Kevin nodded. “Some Angels were saying he wasn’t fit to lead the war at all, most were just saying his tactics were too focused on single targets. One on one the demons were no match for the Angels but when it came to a few hundred even the most skilled Angel would find themselves outflanked and loosing. Some Angels called for new leadership.”</p><p>“Michael is the Archangel of Military,” Charlie supplied and Dean nodded because he knew that.</p><p>“But the Angels <em>did</em> win,” he said with a strange feeling in his stomach. “How?”</p><p>Kevin beamed. “Because some Angels stepped forward and calmed the others, saying that Michael’s leadership was solid but that the burden was too great for one Angel to carry alone. A few Angels offered their input and one was even granted access to the Military domain, to share the burden with Michael.”</p><p>Dean felt sucker punched. “Cas,” he whispered and the other two nodded. “He <em>did</em> say he briefly accessed the Military domain. I just thought… I thought <em>all</em> Angels did, more or less, during the Apocalypse.”</p><p>Charlie shook her head. “All Angels <em>participated</em> in the Apocalypse.”</p><p>“To be given access to another Angel’s Domain, it’s…” Kevin shook his head. “It’s an embarrassment to the Angel, to say the least. And from what I heard Castiel didn’t want to do that to Michael but the other Angels pushed him and Michael more or less gave him no choice as he refused to change his tactics.”</p><p>“So Castiel took half of the Angel army and they kicked ass,” Charlie exclaimed excitedly. “And some Angels say that we would have lost if it wasn’t for him. Ambriel holds him in very high regard.”</p><p>Yeah, no way Dean was falling out of love with Cas anytime soon, fucking hell...</p><p>Kevin grinned at Charlie’s excitement. “I wish I could see him, he’s got charcoal black wings, right?”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Black and soft and super cool.”</p><p>Charlie laughed at Dean’s obviously smitten tone and they spent some time teasing him about that. He let them but only listened with half an ear, thinking too much about Cas. Damn, he had known the Angel was cool and all but a <em>war hero</em>? <em>“I was given brief access,”</em> Cas had said about Michael’s Domain and he had made it sound so casual. Although, to be fair, he had also been jacking Dean off at the time so forgive Dean for maybe not remembering correctly…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost an hour later, the three of them were drowsy after having had way too much food and both Metatron and Ambriel had been over to check on their slaves. Ambriel had even walked away with Charlie but she had come back shortly after, a wide grin on her face that totally didn’t make Dean jealous.</p><p>He missed Cas, okay? He had been at this party for almost four hours and two of those had been without Cas. He was just considering going looking for the Angel when he felt a soft wing being draped over his shoulder. He smiled, at first thinking it was Cas who had come for him but one look at the decidedly <em>not </em>black wing made him stiffen up. Kevin and Charlie were gawking at the Angel who stood behind him.</p><p>“Dean,” Michael said pleasantly and Dean forced himself to keep his smile as he looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Michael,” he wanted to stand up so that they would be eye to eye but couldn’t without pushing the wing off him and it felt too rude.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the party? I have noticed you being alone for a while now.”</p><p>“Alone—?” Dean indicated Kevin and Charlie with the wave of a hand but Michael just kept on talking.</p><p>“It’s really very inconsiderate of Castiel to neglect you, not something a good Master should do.”</p><p>Cas not being a good Master? Yeah, Dean was mad now. “Cas isn’t—”</p><p>“Well then, I’ll leave you to it but if you feel lonely you know you can always call on me,” he bent down, his wing dragging along Dean’s back and side. “I’ll always answer, Dean.”</p><p>He walked off with a lecherous grin and Dean returned a sneer before turning his back on the Angel. Yeah, that star-struck feeling was wearing off pretty damn fast.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Charlie breathed as she stared after Michael with wide eyes. “Holy <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Dean muttered, fingering his collar and the tag. “Michael is a bit pushy. He was actually the highest bidder for me.”</p><p>“Really?” Kevin all but squeaked. His eyes were weirdly transfixed on Dean’s shoulder where Michael’s wing had rested.</p><p>“Yeah, but I chose Cas because…” because he was fucking <em>hot</em>. “I dunno, chemistry or something. Michael kinda creeped me out.”</p><p>“No, Dean,” Charlie grabbed the arm Michael’s wing had touched. “I mean, holy shit he rubbed his wing all over you.”</p><p>Dean frowned in confusion. “Yeah? Cas does that all the time.”</p><p>“Of course he does, you’re his slave.”</p><p>“What? Charlie, I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Angels have pheromones in their wings,” Kevin said in a low tone. “They use them to mark property, we can’t smell it but Angels can.”</p><p>Dean could actually <em>feel </em>his face drain of color. “But…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Charlie nodded. “Now you’re gonna smell like <em>Michael</em>.”</p><p>“But… no!” Dean whipped his head around, searching both for Michael and Cas but seeing neither in the throngs of people and Angels. As the evening went on the party had gotten rowdier, much more so than Dean had anticipated of the Angels. “I can’t smell like him, I don’t <em>want</em> to.”</p><p>Charlie nodded and Kevin looked very sympathetic. “Do you think Castiel will get mad? I think Ambriel would, she’s a bit possessive.”</p><p>Possessive was an understatement, Dean knew. “He’s not…” he thought for a moment, feeling incredibly restless. “He’s not the type to lose his head but he’s kinda territorial. He had a bunch of Angels over for a meeting and Michael was one of them, after they had left he admitted that he’d wanted to gloat about me choosing him. I-I liked that, I can’t be fucking smelling like another Angel.”</p><p>“He might think you’ve cheated,” Kevin said but it sounded as if he was asking if Cas would think like that.</p><p>“I dunno, I think he trusts me,” shit, Dean almost felt nauseous. “But what if he doesn’t?” he stared at his new friends with wide eyes. “Fuck, my contract ends next week, he might not renew it. I don’t wanna lose him.”</p><p>At this point it wasn’t even about the money but Dean didn’t care if people found out about that. Yeah, he was getting pretty damn panicky now but he didn’t fucking care about that either. He wanted to be Cas’ and no one else’s and fuck Michael for branding him like this.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Charlie said and quickly got to her feet. “C’mon, we’ll go up to the house.”</p><p>“Hey yeah,” Kevin said and stood up too. “We can wash you off in the restroom.”</p><p>“Do you think that would help?” Dean asked desperately but he was already hurrying after the other two.</p><p>It felt as if every eye was on him and he begged to whoever was listening that Cas wouldn’t find them before they had gotten Michael’s stench off him.</p><p>The restrooms were extravagant, complete with brown marble countertops and gold inlays. Dean didn’t see any of that. The three of them just rushed up to the sinks that lined one wall opposite the stalls and Dean threw off his waistcoat as Kevin started the water and Charlie skimmed through the assortment of soap available.</p><p>“We’ll use this,” she said hurriedly, as if both she and Kevin felt the Dean’s increasing stress. “We can’t smell Michael’s pheromones but if we slather you in enough of this it <em>has </em>to be enough.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kevin agreed and wet a towel so he could use it to rub in the soap on Dean’s back. “It was just his wing, it would have been worse if it had been his wing oil too.”</p><p>“That… that’s got pheromones in it too?” Dean asked as he helped Kevin lather him up. Charlie was washing the waistcoat in another sink and using so much soap that the whole restroom stank of it.</p><p>“A lot,” Charlie confirmed. “Usually humans don’t smell that either but if the attraction is strong enough we might,” she shrugged. “Or so I’ve heard, I’ve never felt it and I’ve been plenty attracted.”</p><p>Dean was blushing so hard he could barely think. No wonder Cas had liked it when Dean had liked his wing oil…</p><p>They worked for a while and though Dean felt bad about lying he thought he could tell Cas that he had simply spilled a drink all over himself and had had to wash up. That would explain why he had washed the waistcoat too. Yeah, this would work out, it <em>had to</em> because otherwise… Otherwise...</p><p>They were drying him off when Dean leaned against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, reading the almost scared expression on his face like an open book.</p><p>“This isn’t going to work,” he croaked. “We can’t smell it, it could still be there.”</p><p>Kevin opened his mouth to answer when the door suddenly slammed open and fuck Dean’s life, just goddamn fuck it. Because of course there was Cas, standing in the doorway and looking half-way to furious already.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” he took one step into the restroom, his wings big and imposing. “I can feel how distressed you are, Dean. What’s wrong?”</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>“He-he spilled on the waistcoat you gave him…” Charlie began in a stutter but her voice faded away when Cas gave her a withering stare, clearly immediately seeing through the lie and why wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t he understand something much worse was going on when he clearly could see all of their souls flaring with desperation?</p><p>“Michael rubbed his wing all over me,” Dean exclaimed suddenly. Charlie drew a sharp breath and Kevin sneaked out of Cas’ way. “I’m fucking sorry, Ca—Master, I didn’t know he would do it or what it meant and I was gonna wash it off but I don’t know if it’s off and I’m <em>sorry</em>,” he had walked up to Cas who by the end of Dean’s little tirade looked livid.</p><p>“Michael did <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Dean was caught unawares,” Kevin squeaked but Cas didn’t even look at him or Charlie. He only had eyes for Dean and Dean nodded so rapidly it felt like his head was going to fall off.</p><p>“I didn’t know. Please, Master, I only want your pheromones on me,” he lowered his voice and eyes. “I want to be only yours.”</p><p>Cas caught him by his elbow, the grip bruising and Dean made a face when Cas yanked him closer. “Mine,” he snarled and Dean watched as his wings ruffled like they did when he was upset. Only, Dean had only seen Cas upset as in sad. To see him and his wings mad was a whole other ballpark.</p><p>“Only yours,” he confirmed definitively. “Master.”</p><p>Cas turned and stomped out of the restroom, pulling Dean with him and Dean only had time to look back over his shoulder at Kevin and Charlie, who gave him the “call me” sign. He nodded mutely before the door to the restroom slammed shut behind him.</p><p>Cas continued stomping through the party, dragging Dean along and by the looks of it they were making quite the spectacle. Dean caught sight of many humans who stared with wide eyes, and Angels who were more reserved in their observation but no less obvious.</p><p>Cas’ wings suddenly splayed out widely and a smaller Angel jumped out of his path with a little squeak when he suddenly altered course.</p><p>“<em>Michael</em>!” he roared, effectively ensuring that even those furthest away who hadn’t noticed the commotion sure as fuck noticed it now. “How <em>dare</em> you?!”</p><p>Michael turned to look coldly at Cas and his disheveled wings and then at Dean, who hid behind Cas like some kind of pussy. But damn, angry Angels were scary.</p><p>“What lies have your human been telling you?” Michael said with an air of superiority.</p><p>Clearly that was the wrong thing to say. Cas’ wings grew impossibly big and he roared at Michael in Enochian. And while Dean didn’t understand a word that was said he understood that it was about them, and it got pretty damn clear really fast that most Angels were either surprised or disappointed with what Michael had done.</p><p>They listened with impassive faces but at some parts a small murmur arose and their wings definitely betrayed what they thought about the whole thing. Michael seemed to defend himself but at some point he said something that made even the most stoic Angel sneer in disgust at him.</p><p>Dean was however at this point not watching the Angels or humans anymore. His eyes were transfixed on Cas' wings and the way they seemed to prepare for… well for <em>something</em>. They were expanding, feathers ruffling, and beating the air in massive sweeps. Hell, if Dean didn’t know better he would say that the more Michael spoke, the likelier it got that Cas would attack him.</p><p>And Dean couldn’t let Cas attack an Archangel because of him because come on, he was just a puny human.</p><p>So he did what he had done during the past weeks when Cas’ wings betrayed his weariness: he went in to grab the wings, burying his face in the soft feathers. Cas stiffened and a new murmur arose between the Angels but fuck if Dean cared. He just wanted Cas to be okay.</p><p>“You have to calm down, Master,” he murmured. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Cas’ wings slipped out of Dean’s embrace when the Angel turned around to cup Dean’s face. “It’s <em>not</em> okay. Michael overstepped most severely.”</p><p>Michael snorted behind Cas’ back, which made a female Angel to his right frown and take a step away from him. Cas’ wings bristled but before he could turn back to the fight Dean put his hands over Cas’.</p><p>“Can’t we just go home?”</p><p>“Yes, we can,” Cas answered immediately and turned his hand to grab Dean’s tightly before turning to Michael. “We aren’t done.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Michael said in a tone that made Dean understand that he didn’t think Cas had any authority over him, which, being a mere Seraph, Dean supposed he didn’t.</p><p>Cas didn’t address that, though, but instead stomped away, the Angels and humans parting silently to let them through. Dean walked by Cas’ side, clutching the Angel’s hand and with his head bowed, feeling very stupid about everything. Clearly this was his fault and now they had to leave the party early just because Dean was <em>so stupid</em> and hadn’t read up on Angels. Hell, even Kevin had known and he wasn’t even a pleasure slave.</p><p>“Stop that,” Cas said softly as they stepped into the elevator and he punched in 151121. “None of this was your fault.”</p><p>Dean remained silent for the whole ride but when they were safely back in Cas’ living quarters he just about fucking broke.</p><p>“I’m sorry I ruined the party,” he said in a shaky voice. “I should just go home, you don’t need me anyway.”</p><p>Cas’ wings splayed out again and Dean was beginning to understand that it was a show of dominance and fuck yeah, he wasn’t about to oppose Cas’ authority here.</p><p>“I <em>do</em> need you,” Cas rumbled and grabbed Dean harshly, pulling him closer so he could kiss him deeply.</p><p>The kiss surprised Dean but fuck, he just loved kissing Cas so much that he instantly melted against the Angel. Cas’ hands wandered over Dean’s body and when Dean felt the Angel’s wings against his back he moaned into the kiss.</p><p>“Master.”</p><p>“You still smell like him,” Cas suddenly growled and Dean had never felt such pure <em>shame</em>.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not right,” Cas continued in that same growl. “It’s <em>not right</em>. You should smell like <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean agreed breathlessly. “I want that too, I’ll go take a quick shower, okay?”</p><p>“Shower?” Cas rumbled. “Yes, a shower seems highly appropriate.”</p><p>And in the next fucking moment they were in Cas’ disproportionately big shower. Dean made a sound as if someone had punched him in the stomach and for a moment he felt disgustingly queasy but it passed almost immediately and when he realized that Cas had fucking <em>flown </em>them into the shower room he was filled with childish glee. Kind of wished it had felt like something cooler than his guts taking a punch but hey, it was still cool.</p><p>The overhead shower came on just as Cas pulled Dean close again. All of their clothes disappeared and Dean moaned at the leftover feeling of Cas’ grace on his body. There was a bench in the shower room that wasn’t usually there and Cas sat down on it, pulling Dean down into his lap.</p><p>And fuck yeah, as soon as they were back to kissing Cas wrapped his wings around Dean. Dean moaned again, grabbing for the wings at first but then reaching around Cas to get to the oil glands at the base of Cas’ wings.</p><p>Cas groaned deeply into the kiss when Dean massaged them and as soon as Dean’s hands were coated with the oil he brought his hands around Cas, breaking the kiss as he leaned back so that he could meet Cas’ incredibly blue eyes.</p><p>“Wanna be only yours,” he rasped and put his oily hands on his chest, rubbing in the oil like some kind of heathen. But fuck how he loved it. The oil smelled just as good as last time and the reaction this got out of Cas was fucking incredible.</p><p>Cas was like an animal and yeah, Dean had never come so hard or so many times in a row.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Um, dude I think this is for you.”</p><p>Dean frowned at Sam when his little brother walked over to the couch where Dean was resting, watching reruns of <em>The Simpsons</em> while eating cup ramen. He had worked a double shift yesterday to make it up to Jo for covering his Friday shift, even though she had told him he didn’t need to, and he was tired today so he had spent the whole Sunday indoors. He was dreading next week because as far as he knew it would be his last with Cas, but he was also longing for it because he fucking <em>needed</em> to see the Angel. Especially after everything they had done after the disastrous ending of the party.</p><p>All things aside Dean considered the party a success, though. He had made friends, and had been texting with both Kevin and Charlie over the weekend, and even though he was resentful towards Michael he loved the affection Cas had shown him because of what had happened.</p><p>“What is it?” he accepted the little piece of paper Sam handed him.</p><p>“I found it on the stairs,” Sam threw his thumb over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to put away the groceries he had been out buying. “It looks ominous.”</p><p>It was a simple note, written with what looked like charcoal. Fat, blocky letters read <em>“You can’t have him”</em> and Dean stared at the words as a chill went up his spine. He immediately thought about the dead bird and the pile of bird feathers. It had been quiet after the bird but now Dean couldn’t help but think the other two were connected to this note.</p><p>“It’s probably nothing,” he said slowly but he couldn’t even manage a fake smile.</p><p>Sam frowned at him from the kitchen. “It doesn’t look like nothing.”</p><p>Fuck, Sam didn’t even know about the bird and he still came to that conclusion, maybe Dean shouldn’t deny that something was going on.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Cas,” he promised and this time he managed to smile for real at his little brother. “Now where’s my pie?”</p><p>Sam’s face fell. “Oh.”</p><p>“You forgot.”</p><p>“I forgot.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s strike one, Sammy.”</p><p>He only listened half-heartedly as Sam mumbled about fixing him something else, his mind back on the note. He couldn’t help but feel as if that was <em>his </em>third strike, however cheesy the sports metaphor sounded.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Show of hands, how many have been waiting for Dean to get a good dicking? ✋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean had really intended to talk to Cas about the note and everything first thing on Monday morning. But when he arrived at Cas’ living quarters he was met with one ruffled Angel and fuck, he just forgot about everything else.</p><p>“Cas,” he said with an amused grin. “What’s up?”</p><p>He went to toe off his shoes but Cas made it almost impossible when he planted himself in Dean’s personal space and refused to budge.</p><p>“It has been an awfully long weekend,” the Angel rumbled as he leaned in and nuzzled just under Dean’s right ear. “I missed you.”</p><p>Well, <em>fuck</em>. Dean sure as hell loved his stoic Master but this side of Cas was so goddamn adorable that Dean didn’t really know what to do with himself. He imagined that he was the only one who had seen or provoked this side of Cas and delighted himself with smoothing down Cas’ restless wings.</p><p>“I missed you too, Cas,” he murmured and smiled when a pleased ripple went through the sensitive wings. “I missed my awesome Master who yelled in an Archangel’s face for me and, um, I missed <em>Cas</em>, who’s too fucking cute for his own good.”</p><p>Cas pulled out of the embrace and looked at Dean with wide, wondrous eyes. Yeah, Dean had said it and he was one hundred percent honest about it but it was still scary to be under Cas’ scrutinizing eyes. But Dean knew what he felt for the Angel and he hoped that his soul would broadcast what he couldn’t put into words.</p><p>“Oh, Dean,” Cas said softly and for a moment Dean thought that this was it, this was when Cas told him that he didn’t like Dean <em>that </em>much because Dean was just a human and he meant nothing to the Angel in the long run.</p><p>But instead Cas gripped him tightly and pulled him into a soft kiss. Fuck, Dean loved kissing Cas <em>so much</em>. The Angel’s lips were soft and warm and when Dean opened up Cas immediately took control over the kiss, their mouths slotting together much better than Dean had ever experienced before.</p><p>He shifted on his feet and couldn’t help but moan when his already chubby dick brushed against Cas’ answering erection. Cas’ wings rippled again and Dean broke the kiss with a smile, turning to smooth down the feathers once more. They immediately puffed up and it made him chuckle.</p><p>“Unruly, are they?”</p><p>“They have been like this ever since you left last week,” Cas admitted in his gravelly rumble. “I shouldn’t have let you leave, though it would have been hard for me to concentrate on my work with you around it has been immensely harder without you within my reach,” he looked incredibly contrite and Dean wanted to kiss his tightly drawn brow. “I have severely neglected my work. Again.”</p><p>To say that Dean was thrilled to hear that would be an understatement. This would mark the second time Cas had neglected work because of Dean and while Dean shouldn’t be happy about it because Angel work was important for the Earth, he was still childishly happy because hell yeah, he was distracting to Cas.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Really?” Cas grinned. “Your soul tells me otherwise.”</p><p>Dean snorted. “That old liar,” he fingered some of Cas’ feathers and looked down, a bit shy for a moment there. “I wish I could have stayed too. Work was boring as fuck and yesterday wasn’t very productive, I was just…” he cleared his throat, all of a sudden very self-conscious.</p><p>“You were what?”</p><p>Dean closed his eyes for a moment and then gave Cas a lewd grin. “I was fucking myself on my dildo all evening, imagining it was you.”</p><p>Cas drew a sharp breath and hell yeah, his wings puffed out to almost twice their size. “Is that so?”</p><p>Dean nodded, his confidence returning with a vengeance now that he saw Cas’ reactions to his words.</p><p>“Hell yeah. At first I thought I would never need to come again after Friday but it didn’t take long,” he lowered his voice to a more seductive tone. “Never does when I think about you.”</p><p>Cas was clearly trying to contain himself but Dean didn’t want that, wanted the Angel’s stoicism to break and for him to fuck Dean into the mattress.</p><p>“I, too, have had to resort to pleasuring myself.”</p><p>That made Dean’s whole face light up like a Christmas tree. “Really? I never thought <em>you</em> would be masturbating. Did you think about me?”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Cas quirked his lips and damn, Dean wanted to kiss him again. “More specifically I thought about how beautiful you looked when I coaxed that third orgasm out of you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, only blushing a little but shit, he had been crying at the end there. “I didn’t think it would happen but I mean, I always come when you use your grace on me, so…” he trailed off with a shrug but realized a second later what he had actually admitted to. “Uh, I mean—” he cut himself off when he saw Cas staring at him with complete shock.</p><p>“You… can feel my grace? You <em>like</em> how it feels?” to Dean’s relief Cas didn’t back away, on the contrary he squeezed Dean tightly. “You orgasm from it?”</p><p>“I get aroused every time,” Dean admitted in a low whisper. “I thought you would’ve noticed.”</p><p>“I haven’t,” Cas said heatedly. “Why didn’t you <em>say</em> anything?”</p><p>Dean made a face and turned his head away. “I thought maybe it was weird? I looked it up but, at most people were saying that the feeling made them happy. Couldn’t find anything about anyone getting hard from it.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas all but fucking croaked. “Dean, you <em>wonderful</em> man, I…” he drew a big breath. “I can’t keep doing this.”</p><p>Dean’s stomach fell. Fuck, he had known telling Cas about the grace kink was the wrong thing to do. Even if Cas by some miracle liked that Dean liked it there was no saying that it would be accepted in Angel society. Hell, there were people on earth who were pedophiles but that didn’t make it right, not by a long shot.</p><p>He opened his mouth to excuse himself but didn’t have time before Cas beat his massive wings once and Dean found himself in his bedroom, Cas kissing the living daylights out of him. The punched feeling in his stomach took some away from the kiss but as soon as he felt Cas’ grace wash over him he forgot all about the uneasy feeling of flying.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” he moaned and arched into the invisible touch. It took him a moment to realize that they were both naked, Cas’ grace was just <em>that</em> distracting.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas rumbled, his voice choked by arousal. “Do you know why I only made a contract for three months with you?”</p><p>Actually Dean had been wondering. Usually first time contracts were six months and Dean had assumed Cas had chosen a shorter period because Dean was new as a slave.</p><p>“No, I thought maybe you didn’t think you would be satisfied with me.”</p><p>Cas gave Dean a look that told Dean he was being ridiculous. But hey, their erections were sliding together and Dean felt Cas’ body, wings, <em>and</em> grace all around him, thinking was a bit difficult at the moment.</p><p>“Most Angels make first time contracts for about six months as a sort of extended compatibility test, I do that too and I have a habit of not sleeping with my pleasure slaves until on the last day. I like to create sexual tension over the months and if I still don’t feel anything in particular when I sleep with my slave after all that time I feel like it’s not worth renewing the contract,” he slid his hands around Dean’s back and down to grab his ass, one cheek in each hand. “With you, I knew I wouldn’t be able to last as long as <em>six</em> months.”</p><p>Dean’s breath hitched when Cas’ words registered in his lust filled mind. “You…”</p><p>“I suspected I would break much too soon with you around, Dean Winchester,” he leaned in and dragged his nose up the column of Dean’s throat. “I have <em>never</em> been this attracted to someone before.”</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Dean groaned and felt Cas nod.</p><p>“Yes, it will be.”</p><p>Dean grabbed Cas’ hair and yanked his head up so that they could kiss again. Hungry and sloppy kisses that made Dean’s nerve endings catch on fire. He was leaking precome all over Cas’ cock and the Angel rutted against him like an animal in heat.</p><p>Fuck yeah, Dean had wanted to see this frantic side of Cas for so long that he wasn’t sure he would even make it to the fucking. At this pace he might just come humping the Angel’s leg. And then suddenly Cas’ clever fingers were skimming Dean’s hole and there was no waiting anymore. He whined high-pitched and it drew that wonderfully animalistic sound from Cas that Dean loved.</p><p>A moment later he found himself on his back on the bed with Cas placed between his spread legs, one hand on each of Dean’s bent knees like a king on a throne. His wings were spread behind him, wide on each side, and his eyes were shining blue-white as they raked down Dean’s exposed body.</p><p>Fuck, Dean had never been more aroused. He bit his bottom lip and arched his back enticingly, his dick bobbing restlessly as Cas took in everything Dean had to offer. Cas’ cock was rock hard and when he shifted closer he let it slide along the underside of Dean’s dick, making Dean whine again.</p><p>“Cas, you need to get on with it,” he gasped. “Want you so much.”</p><p>“Yes?” the Angel asked, his voice so deep it vibrated through Dean’s whole being. “You consent to this?”</p><p>“Ain’t that clear enough?” Dean exclaimed, feeling desperate in a way he never had before. “I consent to you fucking my brains out, but only if you do it right the fuck now.”</p><p>Cas grinned widely and lowered himself over Dean, one hand coming up to grip Dean’s short hair even as he popped two fingers quickly in his mouth before reaching down to finger Dean’s ass.</p><p>“You are very bossy.”</p><p>“You’re a <em>tease</em>.”</p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>Dean choked on his next words, overwhelmed both by Cas’ words and his actions. Steadily the Angel pressed inside with one finger, Dean’s hole slick enough with sweat and saliva that it went relatively easy at this pace but it was clear that they would need some kind of lube.</p><p>The Angel seemed content with rubbing his finger in and out of Dean at a leisurely pace as he bent down and kissed his way down Dean’s throat and chest, to his perky nipples. Dean all but fucking wailed when Cas sucked on one of his nipples, nipping with sharp teeth and soothing a second later with his warm tongue.</p><p>Dean had by now buried his hands in Cas’ wings, busy with finding and coating himself with Cas’ wing oil. Cas’ back got slathered in it too and Dean was too aroused, too close to the edge already, to think about what his next words might mean.</p><p>“Use your oil,” he gasped when Cas slowly pulled out his finger. “Use your oil to open me up, want it inside me.”</p><p>Cas’ whole body froze and for a second Dean thought that <em>this</em>, this was what had pushed it too far. But a moment later it became very apparent that Cas was just trying to control himself. He sat up on his knees and wrapped one hand around his swollen and red cock, gripping it so tight it made him grimace.</p><p>“Dean, you don’t know what you do to me.”</p><p>“I wanna know,” Dean rasped and reached down to stroke the tip of Cas’ cock. “Want you to show me.”</p><p>“I want to… use my oil,” he groaned out the last words, his cock swelling under Dean’s hand. “But it will undo me. Next time I will be more prepared, more composed. I will use my grace for now.”</p><p>Dean fucking <em>whimpered</em>. “If you use your grace <em>I’ll</em> come.”</p><p>Cas’ eyes glinted and he positively radiated pleasure. “That will be no problem, I will make you come again,” he grabbed Dean’s legs and hoisted him up on the Angel’s sharp hips so that their erections smashed together. “I <em>will </em>make you come on my cock today, Dean.”</p><p>Dean wanted to answer but only managed a garbled moan, which made Cas smirk in satisfaction. A moment later Dean felt the Angel brush his fingers against Dean’s quivering hole and that was all the warning he got before Cas’ grace spread around his most sensitive area and <em>inside</em>.</p><p>He cried out as the tingling, warm sensation completely overwhelmed him and fucking hell, it felt so good having Cas’ grace relax his muscles that he barely noticed that he came. But he did and he came hard, shooting all the way up to his own chin as he bucked down on Cas’ fingers.</p><p>“Want, want…” he couldn’t say it, not because of a psychological block but because he simply couldn’t draw a big enough breath. It was almost too much and he could feel tears at the corner of his eyes as his body thrummed with arousal.</p><p>“Precious,” Cas whispered and then he was kissing Dean.</p><p>Fuck, Dean felt frantic for the Angel all of a sudden. He grabbed Cas’ wings and yanked him closer even as Cas grabbed his ass cheeks to align his cock with Dean’s needy hole. His grip was hard enough to leave angry red marks and Dean rutted into the touch, wanting the Angel’s marks on him.</p><p>Cas’ wings were in disarray and they were in constant motion, feathers and oil going everywhere and Dean had never before been so aroused after just coming. He was aware of how hard he still was, even with how sensitive his dick was now, and he moaned when it got smashed between them as Cas put his weight on Dean.</p><p>The first time Cas breached Dean’s hole Dean almost thought he would come again. He grabbed Cas hair harshly and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss to distract himself from the fact that <em>Cas was entering him</em>.</p><p>Cas groaned into the kiss and paused for the slightest moment when the head of his cock had just passed Dean’s rim and then he slammed all the way home. It made them break off the kiss and Dean threw his head back with a deep moan because holy fuck, Cas was big.</p><p>He could practically feel Cas’ cock pulsating inside him and he couldn’t help but clench down on it, squirming under the Angel’s bulk. Cas was breathing harder than Dean had ever heard him before and though he as usual wasn’t the least sweaty he was at least a hell of a lot warmer than he usually got. Hell, Cas kept his clothes on most of the time they did sexy stuff and he was never this warm.</p><p>The thought made Dean grin against the Angel’s taut neck and he wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, urging him on with small aborted movements.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas rumbled, his voice strained by arousal. “You feel so… so <em>right</em>.”</p><p>Dean would have blushed if he wasn’t already red in the face from exertion. “Yeah,” he agreed in a hushed voice. “I feel it too.”</p><p>Because damn, he really did. It was as if Cas’ whole body and grace had been made for Dean and he fucking loved it. And as Cas started moving, Dean started loving it even more. Fuck, Cas was big and hard and he hit all the right spots. His cock dragged against Dean’s prostate and Dean completely gave into the pleasure.</p><p>It was actually good, he thought, that he had come once first or he might not have been coherent enough to experience this like he did. Because now he could listen to all the delicious sounds Cas made, could catalogue them and treasure the memories of how Cas’ body felt against his.</p><p>They were sticky from oil, sweat and come and Dean loved how it made them slide together. His dick was still trapped between them and it didn’t take him long to start meeting Cas’ thrusts, both because he wanted the Angel as deep inside as humanly possible but also because it gave him opportunity to drag his dick against Cas’ toned stomach.</p><p>Unlike the explosion of the last one, this orgasm snuck up on him gradually and Dean enjoyed the climb. It started like a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach and he found Cas’ mouth again just as it crested.</p><p>“Gonna come,” he moaned against Cas’ soft lips. “Gonne come on your cock.”</p><p>Cas fucking growled and redoubled his efforts, his thrusts sharp and fast as he chased his own high too. Their bodies slapped together and Dean whined when it felt as if he was stuck at the edge for a moment too long, the pleasure mixing into delicious pain as Cas nailed his prostate.</p><p>And then the coil let loose and he came a second time in an entirely too short time. Cas growled again, his wings fluffing out and with a final thrust he buried himself to the hilt, coming inside Dean with such force that Dean could <em>feel </em>it inside him.</p><p>He moaned and rolled his hips, still riding the high of his own orgasm and the movement made Cas start moving again in shallow thrusts. They made a token effort to kiss but damn, Dean was so sated that he felt as if he was melting away and Cas seemed to be in a similar state so they ended up just panting in the shared space.</p><p>Cas eventually slumped down on Dean’s chest and Dean gathered the Angel closer, wings and all, as they snuggled together. At some point Cas grew soft enough to slide out of Dean but Dean was half asleep by then and barely noticed.</p><p>“You are absolutely wonderful,” he heard Cas murmur an unidentifiable amount of time later and he realized that he probably had dozed off. “You like my smell, you like my <em>taste</em>. You like my grace,” Dean could feel the Angel tracing idle patterns on his chest. “I never want to let you go.”</p><p>Dean squeezed his eyes tighter shut before opening them and finding that Cas was looking directly at him.</p><p>“I never wanna leave.”</p><p>Cas made a little noise at the back of his throat, half way between happy and… scared? And then he rose to his hands, dragging himself up so that they could kiss, effectively making Dean forget about that noise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t even last three months,” Cas muttered to himself as he stood in the archway into the kitchen, watching Dean make a sandwich for himself. They were both still naked and Dean was already sporting a semi after Cas had used his grace to clean them up. “Three months is usually my limit before the first kiss and I didn’t even make that.”</p><p>Well, Dean supposed that explained why it had taken the Angel so long to lock lips. Long, but not three months, Dean thought with a secret smile.</p><p>“I can’t believe you had sex with me,” Dean stated happily and he grinned widely when Cas looked at him with confusion. He turned fully to the Angel and waved his sandwich in the vicinity of his throat. “That you had sex with <em>me</em> and not your slave,” he smirked when Cas’ eyes glued to Dean’s throat and the very noticeable absence of his collar.</p><p>“Dean…”</p><p>“So,” Dean said casually and prepared to take a big bite of his sandwich. “In essence I suppose you’re still good on that whole three-month-abstinence, as long as you wait until Wednesday to have sex with the collar on.”</p><p>He munched on the sandwich, loving how everything in Cas’ fridge was very on point with Dean’s tastes. He had barely managed to swallow his first bite before Cas was up in his personal space, though, and Dean’s dick bobbed in a happy greeting when Cas touched it, softly bending it so that it rested against his pelvis.</p><p>“I breached the contract,” he said seriously and Dean regarded him for a moment, understanding that this was in reality a grave error but also knowing that it had been exactly what he had wanted.</p><p>“Yes, and thank you very much for that,” he smiled and put down his sandwich so that he could cup Cas’ handsome face. “I won’t tell if you won’t, okay?” he nodded when Cas did, a smile spreading on Dean’s lips. “And hey, if you’re worried I’m gonna blab about it I can think of a few things you could do to keep me quiet.”</p><p>Cas positively <em>squirmed</em> and Dean’s dick was definitely filling out against the Angel’s warm body. “Yes, that would be most interesting.”</p><p>“Do you want me to put on the collar first?”</p><p>Cas looked as if he thought he was being silly but couldn’t help himself. “If you wouldn’t mind,” he said, almost as if he was apologizing. “At least until we have amended the contract.”</p><p>Dean caught Cas’ mouth in a soft kiss. “Yes Master.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Dean was on cloud nine all day long and who could fucking blame him? Sure, after they had cooled down somewhat Cas had had to go back to work and had spent a good chunk of it on Angel Radio, probably explaining himself, if Dean judged his wing movements correctly.</p><p>Dean had spent the day being all around Cas, more so for the Angel’s sake than for Dean’s own but it wasn’t as if he was complaining. At one point Cas just promptly stood up, gathered Dean from his pillow and sat down on his chair with Dean in his lap.</p><p>Dean had been snoozing and was understandably a bit confused but he was delighted to “help” Cas with his work by holding the papers for Cas to read as the Angel fondled Dean’s whole body. It was reminiscent of that time when Cas had jerked Dean off while working and Dean thought fondly of it even now.</p><p>At the end of the day Dean definitely didn’t want to leave and Cas didn’t seem to want to let go of him either but Dean knew that the Angel was in reality uncomfortable with straying too far from the limits of the contract. And the contract clearly stated that the end of Dean’s shift was at eight p.m. so he took his leave at that time as usual, only with the added bonus of Cas kissing him goodbye for so long that the elevator doors dinged angrily at the Angel and Cas looking like he wanted to smite them.</p><p>Dean had eventually made it home, though, and had wished not for the first time that they could communicate in some way, like a phone. Yeah, Dean was really in way over his head if he wanted to send lovey-dovey goodnight texts but there you had it…</p><p>He had spent the evening eating dinner and laughing at Sam who had hurried around the apartment trying and failing to get ready for a date with Jess. Dean loved how serious the two of them were getting and he only felt a small sting that he couldn’t have the same with Cas. He thought he at least should talk to Sam about it, about doing the exact thing his slave handbook advised against, namely falling head over heels for his Angel, but thought that maybe it should have to wait until Sam had calmed down.</p><p>“Don’t wait up,” Sam threw over his shoulder as he left the apartment with only minutes to spare and Dean just grinned at him. Ah how time flew by, he remembered seeing Sam walk for the first time as if it was yesterday... Dean couldn’t <em>wait</em> to tell Jess about that time when Sam peed all over himself on the changing table.</p><p>He chuckled to himself as he cleaned up after his simple dinner, humming nonsense tunes just for the heck of it. It wasn’t even twenty minutes later, though, that a loud banging could be heard. Dean jerked and frowned at the door.</p><p>“Forget something, Samantha?” he called out but there was no answer. He kept frowning as the person on the other side of the door kept banging on it. At this rate the neighbors were going to complain. “Like your keys?” he muttered and went over to the door.</p><p>He opened it perhaps slower than he usually would have but he was just remembering the dead bird and that note and fuck, he’d forgotten to tell Cas about any of it. And there wasn’t like there was much time to do anything about that right now.</p><p>No, right now Dean found himself sucker punched when a small woman barreled into him. All he managed to see was dark hair and a heart-shaped face contorted in rage and then she was hitting him again, aiming for his face this time.</p><p>She was quicker than him but he had been spending quite some time at the gym, building muscles and bulk so he could afford to take a few hits. He didn’t want to fight back because damn, she was just a tiny woman, but her fists hurt and he had to tackle her to the floor to get her to stop. It was then that he noticed that she was speaking.</p><p>Clipped words in a hissing voice that became clearer after he had pinned her down.</p><p>“Mine,” she was spitting. “Not yours. You’re not <em>good enough</em>.”</p><p>Fuck, she was insane. He needed to call the cops but his phone was on the couch, a good five feet away. He sat up, straddling her, and looked over at his phone as if willing it to fly over to him. It of course remained where it was because fuck Dean’s life.</p><p>“Look, lady—”</p><p>“Don’t patronize me!” she yelled, suddenly thrashing so much he lost his grip and tumbled to the side. “I was there before you, you’re not supposed to be with him!”</p><p>Yeah, there wasn’t a shadow of a doubt in Dean’s mind what she was talking about now.</p><p>“Hey!” he roared and grabbed for her wrists when she went to claw his face. “Cas is a fucking Angel, I think we both know he’s the one who decides what he wants.”</p><p>“Don’t call him that,” she hissed, spit flying in Dean’s face. “You always call him that, when you brag to your little friends, <em>but that’s not his name</em>.”</p><p>Fuck, had she been stalking him? Well a little, Dean assumed, because someone had gone through the trouble of finding his door so they could leave the messages there but he hadn’t thought it was anything more than that. From the sound of it she had been following him around quite a lot. Suddenly Dean felt very stupid for marginalizing the messages.</p><p>“Listen, you need to stop this. Or, I dunno, talk to <em>him</em> about it. I ain’t in charge.”</p><p>“No,” she said slowly, yanking her hands free and oh <em>fuck</em>, was that a <em>knife</em>? “I think I’ll eliminate the problem instead. Once you’re out of the way he’ll realize it was a mistake to terminate my contract. He’ll remember how nice we had it,” she made a slicing motion but Dean managed to throw her off balance enough that it didn’t cut too deeply. “Stay still!” she yelled but fuck if Dean was going to do that.</p><p>He made a mighty heave and they rolled to the side, wrestling for the knife. He was stronger, that was very true, but he was also scared and she was frantic. She made a lunge for his eyes and he jerked back just in time for her to get a good grip on the knife again. Dean was exposed on his side and she was going to fucking slice his throat and the one thing he regretted was that he hadn’t told Cas that he loved him.</p><p>And then suddenly, like a fucking badass ex machina, Cas landed smack dab in Dean’s tiny apartment. The mighty whoosh of his huge wings knocked over just about everything and both Dean and the woman shielded their heads against the sudden gust. Damn, it certainly was a difference between flying in Heaven and flying on Earth, that was for fucking sure.</p><p>“Meg,” Cas said, his voice deep and condemning.</p><p>“Master,” she cried with unbridled joy and Dean watched with a gaping mouth how she threw herself down on the floor before Cas, the knife forgotten. “I was helping you Master, getting rid of the rodent.”</p><p>“Meg,” Cas said again and he sounded like he was about to fucking end her. Even the devotion in her eyes started wavering when Cas bent down and grabbed her throat, forcing her to her feet as he all but strangled her. “What have you <em>done</em>?”</p><p>Dean took this moment to retrieve the knife and stumble over to his couch and phone. He all but hid on the couch, watching with big eyes as Cas’ eyes shone with his grace, his wings splayed wide in angered dominance. He looked fucking awesome. He was also strangling the woman.</p><p>“Master,” she choked, clawing at his hands. “I wanted to help.”</p><p>“I am not your Master anymore,” Cas intoned in an icy voice. “Nor will any Angel ever be again, not when I am finished with you.”</p><p>Shit, was he really going to kill her? Dean felt a stab to his guts as fear shot through him.</p><p>“B-but…”</p><p>“You will leave now, Meg,” Cas boomed, tightening his grip even as Meg coughed pathetically. “You will never come near Dean again, or I will make sure your soul finds its way down to Hell,” he pulled her in close, almost nose to nose. “Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Dean didn’t hear her raspy answer but it seemed to satisfy Cas because he turned to the door to unceremoniously throw her out. Actually <em>throw</em> her out, Dean could hear her hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. Cas stood in the doorway for a moment and it wasn’t until he turned to Dean that Dean realized the Angel had been watching her limp away.</p><p>The moment Cas laid his eyes on Dean his anger just about melted away and he fell to his knees in front of Dean, his great wings folding into the ethereal plane. He took Dean’s hands in his and a moment later Dean felt Cas’ grace flow through him, healing his bruises and cuts.</p><p>Like always it made him feel hot but damn, this wasn’t the time for that.</p><p>“Cas, are you okay?”</p><p>“Am<em> I</em> okay?” Cas asked heatedly, much more emotional than Dean had ever seen him. “You were exposed to Meg’s madness and you ask if <em>I</em> am okay? I heard your soul call out to me all the way to Heaven, stronger than I had ever heard any human soul,” he shook his head. “How are <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Yeah, Dean decided to skip right over that soul calling… “Confused, mostly.”</p><p>Cas sighed, leaning his forehead briefly against Dean’s knee. “Meg was my slave before you. I had ended it with her not long before I met you and our relationship… Well, we weren’t compatible.”</p><p>Dean had a momentary flashback to the auction when he had first seen Cas and Gabriel. Gabriel had made it sound like there had been something wrong with Cas’ last slave but Dean hadn’t heard all of it and he had never asked because why would he? In fact, he had completely forgotten about it until now.</p><p>“I take it she didn’t agree?”</p><p>“She has been very adamant about getting back into my service,” Cas looked up at Dean with soft eyes. “And now she hurt you.”</p><p>Well fuck, now Dean didn’t even want to tell him about the bird and the note, it would just make him feel worse, wouldn’t it? Besides, what was the point when all this was over now anyway?</p><p>“It’s okay,” he smiled and squeezed Cas’ hands in his. “She’s not likely to come back, not after you threatened her with Hell,” he frowned in sudden thought. “But I thought Hell’s gates were closed?”</p><p>“For anyone trying to get out,” Cas agreed simply. “But there are still souls going in. You have to do a <em>lot</em> to get on Hell’s list but Seraphs and higher Choir Angels have the ability to condemn a soul. I would do it, for you.”</p><p>Dean blushed unexpectedly and smiled down at the Angel even though Cas didn’t return it. In fact, his own words seemed to have made him thoughtful.</p><p>“I don’t think that will be necessary.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas said, suddenly sounding sad. “I am afraid.”</p><p>“<em>You</em>?” Dean asked incredulously. “The war hero?”</p><p>“War hero?” Cas suddenly scrunched up his face and it looked so goddamn cute that Dean didn’t know what to do. “Oh you heard about that.”</p><p>“I sure as hell did,” and Dean wanted to hear more about it but not now. “What can <em>you</em> be scared of?”</p><p>“Of how much I love you.”</p><p>Dean sat in a stunned silence for a moment, completely thrown for a loop by the confession. “Oh.”</p><p>Cas looked down, shaking his head again. “Humans have long believed that Angels don’t feel emotions but that’s wrong. It’s just that because of our long lifespan we experience emotions at a higher level. When we are angry we are ten times angrier than a human ever could be,” he looked up to meet Dean’s still pretty damn stunned eyes. “And when we love, we love ten times more fiercely than a human ever could.”</p><p> “Isn’t… isn’t that good?”</p><p>Cas made a frustrated sound and got to his feet suddenly, leaving Dean alone and confused on the couch.</p><p>“I almost killed another human because she was threatening you, just think about all the things I could and would do to gain your affection,” he turned to Dean with a frighteningly haunted expression on his handsome face. “Angels take human lovers but we don’t love them, we aren’t supposed to. If we did, we would move mountains for that human and it… it’s too much.”</p><p>“Too much?” Dean was starting to realize where this was probably going and he didn’t like it one bit. “Isn’t love always like that? I would also do anything for you, Cas. I might not be able to move an actual mountain but I’d sure as fuck try.”</p><p>“You…?”</p><p>Dean looked away but then decided that no, he needed to face this. “Yeah, I love you too.”</p><p>“But no, Dean, don’t you see?” Cas actually took a fucking step back. “I would smother you.”</p><p>“Isn’t that for me to decide?” Dean’s voice was rising, more because he was scared than angry. “What if I want to be smothered?”</p><p>But Cas was shaking his head. “Smothered by thousands of thousands of years of love? I-I…” he turned away. “I will terminate the contract when I get back to Heaven, I will compensate you accordingly.”</p><p>And with that he was fucking gone and the best day of Dean’s life had turned to the worst in mere moments and maybe Cas was right about Angels feeling emotions differently because he sure as fuck had changed his mind quicker than Dean could keep up. Hadn’t even given Dean a chance.</p><p>“Well fucking excuse me for falling in love with you, <em>asshole</em>!” Dean roared but of course there was no answer. Fucking Angels.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we go! That was the big (cliché) mystery solved 😆 Shout-out to everyone who guessed former slave and an especially loud hoot for LastAng3L and lizerd70 who even got the name right! I honestly didn’t think this plot point would draw as much attention to it as it did but I’m very happy, you guys are awesome 😍</p><p>And don’t look at me like that, I’ll fix this thing between Cas and Dean, I promise! 💙💚<br/>(heads up, next chapter will be the last chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, the last chapter! I’m so emotional 🥺 But in a good way lol<br/>I really hope you’ll like it and that you’ll feel satisfied by the end 💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Two months later Dean had started to get the hang on waitressing. He had gotten a job at Buck’s Restaurant out by Woodside Road, at Jo’s mom’s recommendation. After hearing that he needed more income she had lamented that even though she owned the Roadhouse where Dean bartended on the weekends, she still couldn’t give him more hours than that and she had referred him to her friend Buck who had happily accepted Dean.</p><p>With this, Dean worked lunch and evenings at Buck’s Monday through Thursday and Friday through Sunday at the Roadhouse. In many ways this reminded him of his schedule with Cas so he thought it was fine, it had worked for him then and it would have to work for him now.</p><p>Speaking of Cas… Dean was doing fine, despite what Sam and Jo might say. And you know why? Because Dean wasn’t half as sad about Cas’ abrupt and <em>stupid</em> ending of their relationship as he was mad. Like, <em>furious</em>.</p><p>Yeah, Angels were millennials old and humans in comparison had the lifespan of a gnat but fuck, that didn’t give Cas the right to treat Dean like some kind of idiot, or to marginalize his feelings like that. And to think that he had actually thought Cas had been so cool. All stern and stoic and in control. But no, he turned out to be an ass just like everyone else and fuck Dean for still loving that feathered control freak.</p><p>So yes, <em>anyway</em>, Dean was doing <em>fine</em>. Perhaps logging a few more hours at the gym than necessary but damn, he had a lot of energy to burn now. Angry and sexual energy that Dean didn’t want exploding at the wrong moment, like at work. Jo was a bit concerned about Dean’s increased workout schedule and Sam was a bit concerned about Dean’s increased work schedule but Dean was just glad as long as they thought he was mad about Cas not renewing the contract. They could think he was mad about losing the easy money all they wanted, just as long as they didn’t know Dean was angry about Cas throwing away Dean’s heart at the first sign of trouble.</p><p>At least Meg hadn’t been back, that was always something, Dean thought glumly. Plus he had gotten a hefty compensation pack from the auction house when there had been an investigation that revealed that Meg had gotten Dean’s address from the San José auction house database. Dean didn’t care about the money, especially since he thought it had been Cas who had demanded the investigation take place, but he was glad that the auction house took the security breach extremely seriously.</p><p>This Thursday afternoon, like any other nowadays, Dean was in the kitchen at Buck’s Restaurant, waiting for his tables’ orders. It was a slow afternoon and Dean spent most of the time talking to one of the chefs who was a Vietnam veteran and who reminded Dean of the good parts of his dad.</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>He turned when Garth, a scrawny waiter, hissed at him. Garth was standing by the door to the restaurant, waving frantically enough for Dean to frown.</p><p>“What?” he walked over when Garth just waved again.</p><p>“There’s an <em>Angel</em> at table four,” Garth mumbled, his eyes wide.</p><p>Dean frowned deeper. Angels weren’t really known for coming down to Earth to socialize with humans. Hell, when they did come down they were usually only here for official Heaven business and mostly kept invisible or they were at the auction houses, buying slaves.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Do you think you could…?” Garth rolled his hand and Dean rolled his eyes in response.</p><p>“Table four is your table, Garth.”</p><p>“I know but he creeps me out and you’re the only one I know with Angel experience.”</p><p>Dean was really sick and tired of Angels, okay? “Why don’t you ask Tamara, she was a secretary slave for three years.”</p><p>“Tamara is bartending today,” Garth mumbled and looked nervously out the little window on the door.</p><p>Dean sighed, loudly and obnoxiously. “<em>Fine</em>, but you goddamn owe me.”</p><p>He didn’t wait around to hear Garth thanking him, too annoyed with the whole thing. Goddamn Angels coming around and messing everything up. He was just thinking about forcing Garth to take his Monday shift the next week, even though he knew that would be unproportioned to his favor, when he caught sight of the Angel’s wings.</p><p>And <em>of fucking course</em>.</p><p>He rounded the table and practically threw down his waiter pad in front of Cas, who of course didn’t startle the way Dean wanted him to.</p><p>“Do you want me to read you the specials?” he spat rudely, and Cas looked up at him with his otherworldly blue eyes.</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>Fuck Cas for being able to put so much emotion into one word. And <em>fuck </em>his wings for betraying how happy he was to see Dean.</p><p>Dean sat down opposite him, his whole face contorted in rage. “Put away your wings, you’re freaking everyone out.”</p><p>“Oh,” Cas looked around as if he hadn’t noticed, and knowing him he probably hadn’t. In the next second his wings were stowed away. People were still staring a bit but at least the staff went back to pretending everything was normal.</p><p>They sat quietly for a moment, Dean with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown firmly in place, and Cas just kind of staring at Dean. His usual poker face was up and without his wings it was impossible for Dean to tell what he was thinking and <em>what the hell was he thinking</em>? Coming down to Earth, disrupting Dean’s life like this. Fuck. Him.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas said again then and Dean had just about forgotten how Cas could read his soul. Well good, let him see. “I might have overreacted.”</p><p>“You <em>think</em>?!” Dean hissed loudly enough for the couple two tables over to jump in their seats. “You did a complete 180 in under three minutes. Asshole.”</p><p>Cas actually lowered his eyes and his shoulders slumped a little, much more of a reaction than Dean had expected.</p><p>“I hurt you.”</p><p>“You turned the best day of my life into the worst,” Dean stated with as much nonchalance as he could muster, which turned out to not be very much. Especially not with Cas looking at him with those eyes. Goddamnit, Dean just wanted to be Cas’ slave again, even after everything. “So thank you for that, I…” he had to stop when his stupid voice wobbled and he looked away when Cas put a hand on the table, reaching for Dean without really reaching.</p><p>“This was never my intention. In fact, I hadn’t intended to fall in love at all, it’s not precedent.”</p><p>“I know it isn’t,” Dean hissed again, but this time more because he didn’t trust his voice than because of anger.</p><p>“But it does happen,” Cas continued when Dean didn’t. “It does, and during these months I couldn’t help but think I made a grave mistake in leaving you,” he met Dean’s wide stare with calm eyes. “I have lived a very long life, Dean. I lived and fought through The War, and yet I have never been as miserable as I have been these past two months.”</p><p>Dean pressed his lips together for a moment. “Well, good,” he said heatedly when Cas didn’t say anything else. “You went over my head and decided shit for yourself and you <em>should</em> suffer for it. It was a shitty thing to do, Cas.”</p><p>Cas just nodded. “I am not so high and mighty that I cannot admit my flaws. And besides, Gabriel has been so kind as to point them out to me. Repeatedly.”</p><p>“Gabriel knows?”</p><p>Cas made a face. “Gabriel is very good at wriggling truths out of just about anyone. And Michael might have been going around saying you left me because of my shameful behavior at the party and I debunked it in an… unsavory way.”</p><p>Dean stared blankly at the Angel for a moment. “You yelled at him again.”</p><p>“I yelled at him again. Loudly.”</p><p>Despite himself, this made Dean huff out a small chuckle and he quickly hid it behind a cough when Cas looked at him.</p><p>“Well fuck Michael anyway, he’s kind of a douche.”</p><p>Cas nodded solemnly. “The general consensus in Heaven at the moment is that he is in the dog house, so to speak. But that doesn’t mean I should stoop to his level.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes roamed Cas’ face for a moment, catching on the lines and the gloom etched in them. “You’re a mess.”</p><p>“I am a mess without you.”</p><p>Fuck Dean’s stomach for totally fluttering. “You just want your pleasure slave back.”</p><p>That made Cas slump back in his chair. “I want <em>you</em> but I know that I hurt you. At this point I am willing to take what you give me.”</p><p>Wait, what the fuck was he actually saying here? Dean sat up straighter, a frown on his face again as he contemplated Cas’ words.</p><p>“What would you want, then? If you could have anything.”</p><p>Cas tilted his head to the side. “Do you know of Gadreel, the Watcher?” Cas quirked his lips when Dean nodded slowly. “He fell in love with a human woman about 400 years ago, he brought her to Heaven to live with him and when she died, her soul stayed with him as well, in a corporeal body of her own. They were actually at the party but I didn’t get a chance to introduce you.”</p><p>“For real?” Dean stared widely when Cas just nodded. “But I thought it wasn’t precedent?”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. Dean,” this time Cas definitely reached for him and Dean was sorely tempted to take the Angel’s hand. “I want you to come live with me in Heaven. I want to provide for you and Sam so that you don’t ever have to work again. I want you to put on the collar and be my slave and I want you to take off the collar and still be mine. I want you to live with me and visit Earth as you please, to brag about your Angel lover, and to never love another but me ever again. And when you die, I want you to forgo oblivion and do as Gadreel’s lover and stay with me, forever.”</p><p>“Cas…”</p><p>“These are the things I want and that I have thought about over these awful months,” he shook his head and withdrew his hand again. “As I said when we last met; I would smother you.”</p><p>Dean immediately narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “Counterproposal,” he leaned against the table when Cas looked up at him. “I keep at least one of my jobs down here on Earth. I stay in my apartment for now but with the intention of moving in with you if this thing between us feels right again. I come and go as I please but you also come down to Earth and meet <em>my</em> friends and family. I will put on the collar but only because we want to and not because you pay me for it. You will never have another slave besides me. We’ll see about that oblivion thing when the time comes.”</p><p>Cas was clearly fighting a smile at the end there. “If you stay with me when you have passed away, you can choose to do as Gadreel’s lover and keep your corporeal body in Heaven. And you’ll still be able to converse with anyone who comes to Heaven, like Sam. The only difference will be that you won’t be able to leave Heaven.”</p><p>Dean held up his hands. “Stop, that’s too big for my puny human brain to process. Let’s just stick to the basics.”</p><p>Yeah, Cas was clearly smiling now, the asshole. “Let me pay you at least a little, if you only have one job you won’t be able to provide for your brother.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Fine, for Sammy.”</p><p>“Please don’t think that I am trying to buy your affection.”</p><p>Dean gave him a cocky grin. “You came all the way down here to make an ass out of yourself for me, I’m pretty sure that you’re being genuine. Besides,” he shrugged casually. “There are a lot of human relationships where one partner works and provides for the other who stays at home and takes care of the house and kids and no one thinks their affection is getting bought.”</p><p>Cas nodded. “I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>“Oh you’re gonna be sure,” Dean muttered and got to his feet. “Now, I’m gonna go to Buck and thank him for giving me this job in the first place and hand in my resignation because if I’m keeping one job it’ll be the one at the Roadhouse. And you,” he leaned down on the table, pointing a finger in Cas’ face. “You’ll go out and wait by the black Impala and try not to draw attention to yourself.”</p><p>Cas frowned. “I could come with you and explain things to this Buck. And I can fly you to Heaven.”</p><p>“First of all, hell no, and second, are you insane?” Dean straightened with a huff. “I ain’t leaving my Baby here, we’re driving back to my apartment so I can pack an overnight bag and call Sam, and you’re coming with me.”</p><p>Cas suddenly grinned in a decidedly predatory way that totally didn’t make Dean’s knees turn into jelly because fuck you.</p><p>“I like it when you’re bossy like this, it’s highly arousing.”</p><p>Dean fought a blush and gave the couple two tables over an apologizing smile. “Ixnay on the eductionsay, Cas,” he muttered and hurried off to Buck’s office while Cas just chuckled behind him.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Buck had been none too happy and who could blame him? Dean just hoped this didn’t mean he would get in trouble with Ellen because he really wanted to keep his position at the Roadhouse. Not to mention that Jo would kick his ass if he got fired…</p><p>All the worries paled when he looked over at the passenger seat, however. Because there was Castiel, Angel of the Lord, in Dean’s car, looking extremely interested in the experience of riding a car for perhaps the first time.</p><p>“This is incredibly enjoyable,” he stated after a moment and Dean fidgeted in his seat when he heard the amusement in Cas’ gravelly voice.</p><p>Because here was the thing, while Dean had spent these two months being righteously angry with the Angel he had still missed him like crazy. Missed as in he hadn’t gotten off properly since the last time with Cas.</p><p>Masturbation felt lacking and it wasn’t as if Dean wanted to go out and try and find someone else to replace the Angel. Well, scratch that, he had wanted very much to find someone else to prove both to himself and to Cas that the Angel wasn’t it for Dean; that he wasn’t broken for everyone else now.</p><p>And Dean had tried, okay? He <em>had</em> gone out to a couple of bars but his skin had crawled at the thought of having sex with the people he met and flirted with there. His attempts had reached a rather depressing end when this burly guy had come over and tried to boss Dean around. Because Dean already had a Master and his body knew it.</p><p>Which was of course why his dick was perking up now, like that goddamn Pavlovian response to Cas just being near him. The ride to Dean’s apartment was a short one but he was starting to think that he wouldn’t make it. Would get too hard to get out of the car without anyone noticing and damn, he couldn’t be arrested for public indecency just because of a fucking <em>Angel</em>.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why don’t you pull over here?”</p><p>Dean stared wide-eyed at Cas. “Here?” They were at an intersection, waiting to make a left turn. There were people and shops all around them. “What do you mean? Are you carsick?”</p><p>Cas quirked his lips in that goddamn smile and yeah, Dean’s semi was a fact now. Fuck he was such a pushover when it came to sex with Cas. He could feel his whole body straining towards the Angel and he wanted to spend more time being mad about Cas practically breaking his heart but the fact was that he was a simple guy and there was a simple remedy to healing his simple heart.</p><p>“Into that alley.”</p><p>“Cas…” Dean eyed the alley and yeah, he was already signaling his intent. “This isn’t Heaven, we can’t go around doing anything we want out in the open…”</p><p>The quirk of Cas’ lips grew into a full-blown smile. “I know that, Dean. You don’t have to worry when you are with me.”</p><p>And that was the thing, wasn’t it? Dean never worried when Cas was around because Cas was his Angel Master and he would take care of Dean. Would never hurt him. Except…</p><p>He drew a shuddering breath as he killed the ignition in the alley, the engine ticking for a moment before Baby settled in the shade of the buildings around them. Cas slid over the bench to sit so close that Dean could feel his body heat and when he put his warm hand on Dean’s thigh, Dean’s whole body shuddered.</p><p>“I hurt you,” Cas stated for the second time, his tone softer and more intimate than when he had said it in Buck’s restaurant and this time Dean could admit to himself that yes, he was more than just angry.</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>Cas murmured something in Enochian and Dean turned instinctively towards the Angel, burying his face against Cas’ neck even as Cas reached to gently cup Dean’s dick. It jumped, eager to be touched and Dean gasped much more innocently than he had intended to. He grabbed Cas’ shirt as the Angel kept intoning in that strange language of his, breath warm as it washed over Dean’s face.</p><p>Dean didn’t know what he was saying but the sound was comforting and reminded him of all those lazy days spent in Cas’ office. He took comfort in that and was humping the Angel’s hand before he was even aware of it.</p><p>“Cas,” he moaned. “You’re gonna make me come in a fucking alley.”</p><p>“No one can see,” Cas rumbled soothingly. “You are only mine to see.”</p><p>Fuck yeah, Dean wanted that. He gasped and grabbed Cas tighter, pulling on him as he rutted up into Cas’ touches. On the one hand he couldn’t believe how fast he had reacted, especially since they hadn’t really resolved everything yet, and on the other hand he wasn’t the least surprised, not when it came to Cas.</p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed when he felt his dick sweating out beads of precome, pleasure raking up his spine.</p><p>“Are you going to come for me, pet?” Cas murmured sweetly and yeah, that was it.</p><p>“Master,” Dean whined and Cas let out a predatory sound.</p><p>He grabbed Dean’s hair and the kiss startled Dean so much that he came with a loud moan. Fuck, it almost hurt to come in his pants like this but Cas made everything better. His touches were steady and his kisses were dominating in a reassuring way. Wet and warm and Dean was panting into Cas’ mouth, almost rearing to go again when the Angel used his grace to clean Dean up, forcing another moan out of him.</p><p>“I have longed for you, my sweet Dean,” Cas rumbled and Dean blinked, not even trying to fight that blush.</p><p>“Shut up,” he mumbled and Cas just smiled at him. “And get your grace away from me unless you wanna fuck me in here.”</p><p>Cas sat back and looked at the backseat. “It <em>would</em> be a bit crowded, but I think the experience would be superb, don’t you?” he grinned when he no doubt saw the desire on Dean’s face. “Perhaps another time, yes?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Dean couldn’t <em>wait</em> for all the fun stuff they could do now that Cas had stopped being a dumbass about this whole thing and Dean had his Angel back.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>It was several hours later when they finally stepped out of the elevator and into Cas’ living quarters. Dean stopped just inside so that Cas had to perform some world class Matrix moves to avoid walking into him.</p><p>“Is something the matter?”</p><p>Dean was probably looking like one sappy fuck right now. “Not anymore,” he mumbled and refused to meet Cas’ fond eyes.</p><p>The living quarters looked just like it had when Dean was last there and Cas had said that he hadn’t had the heart to change it.</p><p>“I sometimes went into your room and rested on the bed with one of your forgotten shirts beside me,” he had admitted as they were leaving Dean’s apartment, much to Dean’s embarrassment.</p><p>Cas hadn’t seemed to think it was the least bit embarrassing, though, and continued to tell Dean a lot of similar things all the way from his apartment to the auction house in San José.</p><p>For now, Dean had admitted to only Sam that he and Cas were in fact in love and judging by Sam’s immense surprise Dean thought that was for the best. His little brother was happy for him, though, and Dean felt reassured by Sam’s blessings.</p><p>At the auction house he and Cas had agreed on a new contract to be signed and stamped by the auction house, simply because they needed one for Dean to get access to the Heavenly Elevator and because they weren’t interested in going public with their still fragile relationship.</p><p>The contract was pretty standard and was more or less a renewal of their old contract, with just a few amendments and changes, such as more flexible work hours so that his elevator card would work 24/7.</p><p>And now here they were, cringe worthy reunion behind them and their whole future ahead of them and the only thing Dean wanted in that moment was Cas. More specifically, Cas’ fat cock as the Angel pinned him to the bed, fucking him until Dean forgot why he was supposed to be mad at him.</p><p>“I feel much better as well,” Cas said in his rumbly voice that Dean could <em>finally</em> admit to missing. “I have spent so much time berating myself and now that you are here again... I can’t even begin to—”</p><p>“You know what, Cas?” Dean rounded on the Angel and pulled him closer by his shirt. “How about you just fuck me already?”</p><p>Cas’ eyes immediately darkened with sexual intent. “I thought you would never ask.”</p><p>Fuck yeah, kissing the Angel really was the best. “You know,” Dean gasped between kisses as Cas’ hands roamed down his back. “I think we should establish right now that if I put on the collar you won’t have to wait for me to ask.”</p><p>“I think that will be implied, yes.”</p><p>Dean grinned. “Bedroom, now.”</p><p>Cas shook out his great wings, letting the fluffy feathers unfold in preparation for flight. “Yes Master,” he said, unexpectedly cheekily, making Dean grin affectionately.</p><p>This time his guts didn’t feel half as bad when Cas flew them to the bedroom. Yeah, it was definitely a feeling Dean could get used to, he thought fondly. As soon as they landed in his bedroom, however, he immediately spotted his collar on the nightstand and forgot all about flying.</p><p>He stepped out of Cas’ embrace, much to the Angel’s chagrin, Dean supposed because he felt Cas’ wings reaching for him. But when he picked up the collar and turned to grin at Cas the Angel smiled back.</p><p>“Want you to fuck me with this on,” he said in an intimate voice. “We’ll do lots of stuff together, both as Dean and Cas and as Master and slave and I want…” <em>our reunion</em> sounded too cheesy to say. “This time I wanna be your slave.”</p><p>Cas nodded. “That would be pleasurable,” he said simply and a part of Dean felt as if the Angel wanted him any way he could get but he was happy Cas hadn’t said it out loud because damn.</p><p>Instead he just winked at the Angel and put on his collar. As soon as the smooth material settled around his neck, Dean relaxed and aches he hadn’t even known he’d had disappeared. He rolled his shoulders and couldn’t help but feel right at home.</p><p>When he looked up, Cas was staring at him with hungry eyes and yeah, Dean hadn’t forgotten what they were doing here, not by a long shot. Before the Angel could approach him Dean had all but whipped off his clothes and climbed on the bed.</p><p>He stretched out in the middle of it, a lewd smile on his face as he watched Cas rake his eyes over his body. Eyes that saw everything and left Dean hot in their wake. He skimmed his hands down his chest to his hard dick and Cas walked purposefully to the end of the bed, his wings fluffed up with satisfaction at this offered treat.</p><p>“Master,” Dean gasped as he gripped his dick and fuck, it just felt so right calling Cas that with his collar on. “Last time you said you wanted to use your wing oil to prepare me.”</p><p>That made Cas groan deeply and his wings puffed out suddenly. Dean laughed and started stroking himself lightly because damn, he <em>had to</em> when Cas looked like that.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas rumbled. “You will be the death of me.”</p><p>Dean grinned and arched his back more as an offering than a need to. “I fucking hope not. Need your cock, Master. Want your oil all over me, <em>inside</em> me, and then I want you to ruin me,” he opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, only to find a decidedly disheveled Angel staring at him with wide eyes. “Wanna come on your cock, Master.”</p><p>Cas was on the bed in a flurry, his wings spreading high and wide, filling the room and blotting out the overhead lights. Dean gasped and arched his back for real, he let his hand fall away from his dick and Cas growled appreciatively before bending down to capture Dean's lips in a heated kiss.</p><p>Dean gripped what he could reach of Cas’ wings as the Angel lowered himself over him, rutting his still clothed erection against Dean’s sensitive dick. And fuck if it didn’t feel awesome. Felt like a thousand little pinpricks of pleasure that made goosebumps rise on Dean’s arms and legs.</p><p>He moaned into the kiss and spread his legs so that Cas could settle more properly. Cas’ wings quivered under Dean’s hands and fuck yeah, the angle was perfect for them to slide together when the Angel started rolling his hips now.</p><p>Would perhaps be more perfect without Cas’ slacks in the way but Dean loved it. He had had sex with Cas without the collar on and it had been them then, naked and loving. But this time he had the collar on and he liked how it made him feel. Liked that Cas kept his clothes on because Master seldom removed his clothes during sex. Just in and out, a quick fuck to satisfy Master’s needs, and Dean was just the toy to do it for him.</p><p>Yeah, Dean wanted exactly that. He wasn’t a chick-flick kind of guy, he had missed Cas like missing a fucking limb but he didn’t want sappy endings. Unexpectedly, that seemed to be something Cas either wanted or thought Dean wanted but Dean kept shooting him down, didn’t he?</p><p>And now here they were, Master rutting against his willing slave, movements coordinated but almost frantic and Dean loved it. Cas must sense it too because he didn’t do anything to remove his clothes or change his touches to become more loving. Dean loved the Angel and he wanted soft kisses and tender touches, but he had also been fucking furious with Cas and he needed the rough touches and owning kisses more at this point.</p><p>One of Cas’ hands dragged down Dean’s chest and stomach as the Angel rolled off him and to the side, still pressed tightly but not on him anymore. And that hand stopped Dean from rolling after him, making Dean whine and grip Cas’ wings tightly.</p><p>Cas grinned at him. “Coat your hand with my oil, pet.”</p><p>Fuck yeah, time to get this show on the road. Dean’s dick twitched with pleasure at the groan that ripped out of Cas when Dean reached up to find some of his oil glands. They felt just as ordinary to Dean as the other times but Cas reacted just beautifully.</p><p>His eyes fell shut and his mouth opened on a sharp gasp as Dean started massaging the glands. The oil spilled out immediately and Dean couldn’t help but lean in and nip at Cas’ jaw when he felt the Angel’s cock jumping against Dean’s hip.</p><p>“You look so fucking good, Master.”</p><p>“Open yourself up for me,” Cas rasped and Dean’s breath hitched when pure desire coursed through him. “Thoroughly.”</p><p>Dean whined but did as bid. He reached down with his oil slick hand, smearing his dick and balls just because he wanted to and his dick jumped at the touch, aching for release already. His balls were high up and tight and when Dean pressed against his taint he could feel how fucking close he was.</p><p>“Not gonna last, Master,” he gasped and Cas chose that moment to kiss him, as if that would help him keep it together.</p><p>Cas seemed impatient himself because he reached down and joined hands with Dean, rubbing his fingers against Dean’s rim even as Dean plunged one finger inside himself. Fuck, it felt so fucking <em>good</em>. He had masturbated like crazy these past two months but there was really no comparing that to the feeling of Cas’ fingers touching his most intimate place.</p><p>And when Dean spread his legs to get better access he could feel Cas’ finger poking at his hole too. He moaned into the kisses and fumbled for the Angel’s hand, making him press inside with one finger. Together they worked to open Dean up and Dean was honestly surprised he hadn’t come already.</p><p>By the time they were up to four fingers he was so on edge that he couldn’t breathe properly. Little stunted pants were the only thing he managed and Cas kissed his forehead, keeping the both of them still for a moment to give Dean time to calm down.</p><p>“Master…” he moaned when he had found his breath again and Cas nodded.</p><p>“Yes,” fuck he sounded debauched. “I’m here.”</p><p>Dean had to grip his dick to keep from coming when Cas placed himself between Dean’s spread legs because damn, there he was again, sitting there like this was his throne. His wings spread widely just like last time and Dean couldn’t breathe again.</p><p>Could only watch, entranced, as Cas opened his slacks and pulled out his swollen cock. He stroked himself for a moment, coating his cock with his own oil and Dean could see how close to the edge Cas really was.</p><p>His wings shuddered with every stroke and he was panting as he watched Dean with shining eyes. Eyes that showed just how close to the surface his grace really was and fucking hell, Dean wanted that grace all over him right the fuck now.</p><p>He reached for the Angel with shaking hands and Cas all but fell down on him, still stroking his cock but now also aligning himself with Dean’s body. Dean nodded frantically when he felt Cas’ cockhead at his open hole and there really was no stopping them now.</p><p>Dean threw his head back on a pleasurable scream when Cas slammed home in one stroke. There was some initial pain but that was to be expected, what <em>wasn’t</em> expected was that Cas used his grace to soothe it. Dean stared wildly at the Angel as he felt the familiar feeling of both Cas’ grace and his orgasm wash over him.</p><p>“You…” he managed before he screamed again, this time because his orgasm ripped out of him and he came like a fucking freight train.</p><p>Cas was saying something, Dean was sure, but he couldn’t hear at the moment. Everything was too focused on the physical feeling of the Angel pounding into him and when Cas spilled inside him mere moments later Dean could only feel bliss and contentment.</p><p>Cas collapsed over Dean and Dean hugged him tightly as the Angel’s wings fluttered uselessly. He buried his face against Cas’ neck and drew deep calming breaths, filled with the wonderful scent of Cas’ wing oil.</p><p>“Next time, <em>no</em> grace,” he grumbled after a moment and could feel Cas grin against his skin. “You know I come too fast.”</p><p>Cas reached up to stroke Dean’s cheek tenderly. “As you wish, my love.”</p><p>Dean’s chest constricted with happiness at being called something like that, even as he lay sweaty and gross after the best sex he had had in a long time. Well fuck, maybe <em>a little </em>sappiness was okay after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, this is it for this verse for now! 😄<br/>For future upcoming events I’m gonna take a little break and post a few one-shots and then I’ll be coming back with a longer fic again (length ofc depending on Dean and Cas' cooperation lol). One about <em>magic</em> and <em>wizards</em> and grumpy <em>familiars</em> who thought they were retired but here comes this young, admittedly hot, wizard and summons you 😑</p><p>As always, thank you for reading and for encouraging me to keep writing my crazy ideas! If you are able, willing, and feel that I deserve it, please follow <a href="https://twitter.com/SPNzation/status/1116229601540419586">this Twitter thread</a> to donate me a coffee 😄</p><p>Love you lots!<br/>xoxo,<br/>zation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>